Second Year, Second Chances
by Kyra Rivers
Summary: (AU) Sirius Black is starting his second year at Hogwarts, along with his three good friends, James, Peter and Remus. However, something seems to be wrong with Remus, something which has been going on since first year. And Sirius wants to figure it out.
1. On Boredom and Hogwarts Express

  


**Second Year, Second Chances  
**  
  
  


**PROLOGUE** : _On Boredom and Hogwarts Express_  
  
Sirius Black stood around five feet away from the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, impatiently shifting his feet every few seconds. He brushed a stray clump of his hair out of his eyes – his mother had told him to get it cut before returning to Hogwarts, of course, but Sirius liked it long, and that was that – and continued to wait for one of his friends to show up. He was early, he knew, and Sirius didn't fancy sitting on an empty train for an hour before anyone actually showed up. It wasn't his fault that his father had to get to work early, after all.  
  
Sirius sighed, slumping down onto a bench near the platform. It was nearly time for him to begin his second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – _second year_, his mother had said, _second year already! My baby is growing up so fast!_ – and even though Sirius didn't exactly agree with his mother's teary-eyed sentiments (, indeed), he couldn't deny that he was excited for it. His first year, of course, had been wonderfully fun, despite (or maybe because of) the inordinate amount of detentions that he had received. Actually, the detentions hadn't been fun, per se, but Sirius couldn't deny that the reasons he had gotten the detentions were humorous. Especially the time when he and James had charmed the entire Slytherin table to start floating the instant more than ten people sat down. Classic, that was.  
  
Glancing up at the clock, momentarily breaking out of his reverie, Sirius sighed and slumped lower against the hard bench as his read the time: 9:38. A good half and hour until anyone really showed up, of course. Not that a few people hadn't already came, but most of them were either eager first years (which Sirius really had no use for, except possibly as scapegoats later on in the year) or prissy Ravenclaws who always showed up early for everything anyway. That didn't help Sirius (even though he had waved to one rather cheerful Ravenclaw in his year, a petite blonde named Alyssa), because all of his friends were, obviously, in his year and his house: second year Gryffindor. In fact, they all shared a room, too, which essentially meant that Sirius was sitting around waiting for three very specific boys.  
  
James Potter, who was his long-time best friend ever since they could talk and was oftentimes the person right alongside him in his many devious pranks (and vise-versa, in fact, though Sirius personally thought that he had more successful pranks altogether – though who was counting anyway?) Problem was, James was also periodically late for nearly everything he did, and Sirius didn't see why his best friend was going to change that for the start of school.  
  
Then there was Peter Pettigrew, a smaller boy whom Sirius had met (via James) on the express last year, after a group of bigger boys had tried to bully their way into Peter's money. James stood up for him, of course, with Sirius right by his side (as a friend should be, of course.) Peter was a friend ever since then, and the fact that he had very keen eyes made him a great lookout during many of the group's... excursions. Unfortunately, Sirius doubted that Peter was going to show up early – his mother was a busy medi-witch, and his father ran an inn, so any chance of Peter getting here with a considerable amount of time was slim to none.  
  
Finally, there was Remus Lupin, who was, Sirius had just noticed, approaching him at that very moment, his parents and trunk in tow.  
  
Sirius said, jumping up instantly and grabbing onto his friend, a large smile creasing across his face. He had been beginning to get fidgety and wondering what the Muggle shops around him looked like, but thankfully the appearance of Remus had caused the thought to disappear from his mind.  
  
Remus responded with an equal smile but slightly less enthusiasm. Sirius was used to this, as he knew that he was rather hyperactive for his age, and Remus was (Sirius was convinced) Sirius' exact opposite. To prove this, in fact, Remus looked calm and composed as Sirius clutched him around the shoulders, practically bouncing with excitement. Though, Sirius noticed belatedly, Remus looked awfully tired – he had dark bags under his eyes and his movements were listless. Oh, well – Sirius would just have to fix that.  
  
Remus was yet another friend that Sirius had met in his first year at Hogwarts, and to be honest, he was also the strangest. Oftentimes, Remus was the one to plan the many pranks that the group pulled – usually after James or Sirius had come up with the initial idea – and was quite adamant about being involved with them as well. The thing with Remus was the fact that he always looked a bit ill, and a lot of times throughout the year he needed to go home and visit his sick mother – or so he said. Sirius had suspicions the Remus wasn't exactly telling the truth (Sirius had met his mother, who didn't seem to be ailing much at all), but how was one supposed to ask about something like that, anyway? Every time anyone had tried, Remus had merely stared at them evenly with those oddly golden eyes of his and repeated his excuse. So Sirius had given up on asking his friend about it, but it didn't change the mysterious air that still surrounded his friend.  
  
Which, Sirius reasoned as he hugged Remus happily, was totally cool anyway, so why bother to change it?  
  
How are you? the said friend was asking now, placing his own hands on Sirius' shoulders as a way to return the embrace.  
  
How am I? Bored out of my mind. My father dropped me off like, a half an hour ago, even though the train doesn't leave until eleven anyway... Wait a second, Sirius said the last bit with mock amazement, tilting his head slightly as he stepped back from his friend and locked him with a piercing gaze. How are _you_? You look like hell. Never let it be said that Sirius was subtle.  
  
Remus blanched at that, looking a bit embarrassed as he murmured, I didn't get much sleep last night. Preparing for school and all. Eh, Mum? Remus looked up at his mother, who had come up behind him (after taking his trunk and putting it on the train for him, Sirius noticed) and placed a thin hand on his shoulder.  
  
Remus, dear, your father and I will be off now, explained Mrs. Lupin kindly, leaning forward and kissing her son's forehead (much to Sirius' amusement and Remus' digress.) She looked over at Sirius and smiled, saying, And Sirius, I better not get anymore owls about you pulling Remus into your little tricks.  
  
Don't worry, Mrs. Lupin, you won't, Sirius replied smoothly, attaining his best I'm a perfect angel face. Most of those pranks are his idea, after all.  
  
Are not, Remus denied instantly, casting Sirius with a glare that had no bite. Don't believe him, Mum; he's the instigator of it all–  
  
Oh, please, that thing with the Tangolumos charm was all you–  
  
Not true at all.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Lupin smiled and hugged her son one last time as Mr. Lupin showed up as well. As soon as Remus' parents were finished saying their farewells and had effectively Apparated away, Sirius looked at Remus and smirked brilliantly, saying, Admit it. You are the cause of most of our problems.  
  
I stand by my word, answered Remus sincerely, though Sirius could see the hint of a smile on the edge of his mouth, that it is all your doing. And James. And Peter.  
  
Personally, I'd want to take credit for it all, Sirius expressed as he grabbed his trolley and moved it towards the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. More people had arrived by now, though James and Peter were still unfortunately absent. Sirius and Remus waved to another Gryffindor they knew, a red-haired girl named Lily, before passing through the entrance and proceeding to put Sirius' trunk away.  
  
Well, that's you, Remus replied calmly as he helped Sirius put his trunk atop another one. The two of them finished their task quickly and went to find a compartment to sit in as Remus continued, Myself, I like to stay free from accusations. My life is easier that way.  
  
But it's no fun to prank people if you don't get credit for it, Sirius  
exclaimed, frowning at his tired-looking friend. I mean, James and I already have a reputation for pranking, but you and Peter are as much a part of most of those as we are.  
  
Remus smiled. What makes you think that I want a reputation for it? I like behind the scenes work, anyway.  
  
  
  
It's a Muggle saying. I'm not sure where it comes from, but it's used to refer to some who works in the background, I think, explained Remus. Anyway, it doesn't matter if I want credit for the pranks or not. After that incident with the spiders, Snape knows perfectly well that I'm involved.  
  
Sirius sighed happily, remembering the time Remus was talking about clearly. The expression on Snape's face had been worth the week of detention both he and Remus has received. Yeah, but, Sirius started, pulling open the door to a nearby compartment, it doesn't matter what that git says anyway. Remember on Halloween when he was convinced that James and I had put something in his pumpkin juice? Pure paranoia.  
  
...Sirius, you and James _did_ put something in his pumpkin juice. His ears turned into carrots the next morning, remember? Remus told him, giving Sirius a curious glance as he entered the compartment and sat down, exhausted.  
  
Ah, yes... made my week, that did, replied Sirius, grinning wider. Then, his eyebrows narrowing, he asked his friend, You okay, Remus?  
  
I'm just tired, really.  
  
Okay, you just look, y'know... dead.  
  
  
  
Don't mention it, was Sirius' reply as he sat down next to Remus and immediately pulled out a bar of chocolate, breaking off two pieces before shoving it unceremoniously back into his pocket. Handing a piece to Remus, Sirius said, Besides, the fact that we did taint his juice doesn't matter in this case. My point was, he had no proof of it and everyone thought he was crazy.  
  
Remus shrugged. We still got detention for it, though.  
  
Unjust detention, I say! I mean, really, they had no proof. None at all.  
  
Yeah, well, that's life, murmured Remus sleepily. He had managed to huddle himself against the wall and his chair and was now looking quite comfortable and tired.  
  
Sirius blinked up at him. You're going to sleep already?  
  
came the response from his friend, whose eyelids were drooping threateningly.  
  
Do you have to?  
  
answered Remus again, eyes closing.  
  
Sirius waited for a few moments, looking pensively at his shaggy-haired friend, before saying, Did you know that Professor Dumbledore is actually a woman?  
  
was the reply.  
  
And that Potions is now the only class Hogwarts offers?  
  
  
  
And that James and Peter are snogging outside our compartment right now?  
  
A small snore was the only answer Sirius received, and to that, the dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. He had initially met Remus on the train last year, and apparently Remus constantly stayed up all night before big events, because he had been dead exhausted then, too. At the exact moment that Sirius and James were standing up for Peter, Remus had come out of his compartment to see what all the noise was about, and Sirius had spotted the open compartment as a chance to get to sanctuary. All three boys had plowed into Remus' solo compartment, completely surprising Remus himself, and luckily, the three bullies had grown tired of bugging the first years and didn't follow them. There, introductions had been made, but Sirius remembered Remus merely murmuring his name softly and then quickly going back to sleep, which Sirius hadn't given much thought to at the time. It was only a few weeks after the start of school that Remus had become part of their little prank-playing group (as the fourth and final member), when a prank had gone wrong and gotten Remus instead of its intended target (which was, of course, Snape, Sirius' self-declared arch-nemesis.) Things had been testy afterwards, but James had sorted the situation out and Remus wound up joining them on their next prank.  
  
And that was that, Sirius surmised, looking at Remus' sleeping form. It was amazing that it had just been a year ago when he had no idea who this thin brown-haired boy was. Weird.  
  
Sirius muttered to himself, looking away from Remus and sitting back in his seat. Hm. It seems I'm back to where I started from. The blank wall of the compartment Sirius stared at instead made no response.  
  
Sirius momentarily thought of poking Remus until the golden-eyed boy was forced to wake up and pay attention to him, but Remus wouldn't like that and Sirius wasn't a mean friend. Besides, he could just read or something, Sirius reasoned, knowing that he had a copy of The Beater's Bible in his bag – Sirius was going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year, even though it was rare that second years made it. But, Sirius figured, he was a good Beater, and there were two Beater positions and a Chaser position open this year. So maybe he stood a chance.  
  
With that thought in mind, Sirius pulled out the thick book from his bag. With nothing but the soft sound of Remus' snoring to accompany him, Sirius sat back and began to read, waiting for the rest of his friends to show up and officially begin their second year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
And so anyway, Reggy was running around everywhere, trying to find me a whole bunch of silver things, y'know? And house-elves, of course, they aren't raised to question anything, so of course she didn't know why I wanted all of our silver. So Reggy brought it all to me and I took the lot of it and tossed it in the garden shed out back. You should have seen her expression when I did it, too, it was priceless – I think she thought for sure that I was going to get her sacked.  
  
Sirius laughed appreciatively at the thought of James' house-elf's horrified expression (she was a young elf, so of course she would be worried about those things, and Sirius himself had a lot of fun teasing her sometimes.) James was sitting across from him and Remus (who was still asleep, as he had been when James and Peter had arrived four hours ago and the train had set off) and alongside of Peter, who was likewise listening avidly to James' tale. James was discussing the incident animatedly, though with a quiet notch to his voice, due to Remus' presence.  
  
Peter asked, his blue eyes wide with interest in James' tale.  
  
Well, of course, Reggy didn't tell anyone – I ordered her not to, so my mum would just think that she had misplaced the silver for this big fancy dinner that night, James continued, his smirk growing wider. I mean, Mum insisted on having all these important executives over – I mean, Ministry of Magic people – so she was going all out with crystal and the like. But I bought her these fancy golden forks and knives and things, and I wanted to find an original way to present them to her. So I said I'd set the table, and I just put those out instead, and when Mum came in, I just said Happy Birthday, Mum' and left. It was classic, the expression on her face.  
  
James paused here to take a swig of pumpkin juice from the container, having bought it and a bunch of other treats from the witch who came by with such things. Sirius and Peter had bought stuff as well (a bunch of chocolate for Sirius; a load of Cauldron Cakes for Peter), and had been sufficiently full ever since then.  
  
Anyway, so that's why Mum was so mad when you lot came over, because she wanted to have a nice dinner for the first night you guys came and I forgot to give her back the silver. It was horrible, because I forgot where I had even put it! James laughed out loud as he said this, corresponding with Sirius' and Peter's own laughter. So we just used the golden ones again, like you know, but the shiny gold had worn off really quickly – because they were cheap, you know – and Mum was positively infuriated with me for losing the good silverware. I just found it again before school started, because I remembered that Reggy would know where it was. I owe that house-elf, I really do.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, snatching a Chocolate Frog from the table and tearing the wrapping off of it. Yeah, well, it didn't matter, did it? You're the only one here from a high class family, really, so it's not like we cared much – my Mum's Muggle-born and all that, and Peter, you're parents are middle class, right? Peter nodded his agreement as Sirius added, And Remus lives way out in the country on that farm, right? I've never been to his house.  
  
Peter nodded and said, Yeah, remember, he was telling us about how sometimes at night bats fly in his room, and there are spiders all over the attic.  
  
I think he was making up all that stuff about the out-house, though, James muttered, staring with amusement at Remus' sleeping form.  
  
And about having to sleep with the cows, Sirius agreed, remembering the way Remus had told them all of that with a perfectly straight expression on his face. It was only after Remus started talking about his mother being engaged to a Muggle farmer (something that Sirius knew had to be untrue, because Remus had already told them about his father, who most definitely still married to his mother) that the rest of them had caught on to the fact that Remus was joking. Sirius poked Remus irritably as he thought of that incident, though all Remus did was shift slightly and continue snoring.  
Anyway, did you hear about the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher? Peter was asking James as Sirius looked back up at them. I heard that she was an ex-Auror. I bet she knows tons about You-Know-Who...  
  
James' eyes lit up. Do you think she'll tell us anything?  
  
Dunno. My Mum says that she shouldn't, answered Peter, who shrugged. I hope she does, though, wouldn't that be cool?  
  
Yeah, no kidding, Sirius added, Maybe she'll teach us how to dual and everything.  
  
James nodded in Sirius' direction. Professor Kelper was so boring, too; I hope she's better.  
  
Not exactly a challenge, is it? Sirius asked, grinning at his long-time friend. Professor Kelper, their former Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, rivaled even Professor Binns on his ability to bore his classroom. Some students actively complained that this was stupid, because DADA was supposed to be interesting (James and Remus included), while the rest of them simply used the class period to sleep – which was Sirius' course of action. Needless to say, Professor Kelper most likely wasn't going to be missed much.  
  
Say, do you know–  
  
The compartment door slid open at that moment, cutting James off and revealing four people standing in the open space. Sirius scoffed softly as he realized that it was Snape and his annoying band of goonies (Avery, Took, and Jenkins.)  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at the four boys in the compartment and the mess on their table. Alongside him, Avery pushed forward and sneered at James and Peter, who rolled his eyes and sighed respectively.  
  
So how have you nitwits managed to waste your summer? Avery asked snidely, directing his question specifically at James. Sirius tried not to smile at that, knowing that Avery was particularly aggravated with James after James had supposedly left dungbombs in his knapsack. Apparently Avery still didn't know that it had been Sirius who had bought the bombs and Remus, not James, who had planted them, because the lanky boy didn't even glance at Sirius' side. Too bad, really.  
  
James smiled at Avery, his kind expression belying his words as he responded, Not much, really, as compared to all the little animals you've probably killed.  
  
And eaten, added Peter.  
  
James nodded. Yeah, and eaten. Have you resorted to cannibalism yet, Avery?  
  
Avery snarled, his fists clenching, and surely would have made a lame attempt at a very cutting remark had Snape not said, What's wrong with your little friend, anyway? Too much effort to scrounge up the money for books? Upon saying this, Snape gestured towards Remus' sleeping form, half-hidden behind Sirius.  
  
Shut up, Snape, James snapped instantly, knowing that Remus was a little less well-off than the everyday wizard. Why don't you try to insult people who can actually respond to you?  
  
I don't know, James, Sirius drawled, enjoying the flicker of anger he saw in Snape's eyes, he is rather pathetic. I mean, maybe insulting unresponsive people is the most he can do. I think the effort it would take to actually do a decent insult to someone who can hear him would, y'know, hurt him or something.  
  
And what a shame that would be, surely, Peter continued, a smile growing on his wide face as he also saw Snape getting annoyed. To have poor Snape get hurt? Whoever would we insult for fun then?  
  
Shut your fat mouth, Pettigrew, Snape snarled, folding his arms across his chest. Behind him, Took and Jenkis glowered menacingly, and Peter sat back a bit, discreetly shielding himself behind James. Besides, I don't think my ability to exert effort is something you three need to concern yourself with, as Lupin looks like he'd probably die if he tried to walk. Oh, and that would be a real shame, wouldn't it? Snape murmured, sneering at Peter as he mocked him.  
  
James rolled his eyes and slumped back against his seat. All right, Snape, what do you want, anyway?  
  
Yeah, can't you resist the temptation to look at people better than you? Sirius added.  
  
Snape repeating, scoffing, Hardly. I just thought I'd come in and see how much of a mess you guys have made so far, which is– Snape surveyed the table with a pointedly disgusted look, –clearly quite a big one. Such slobs.  
  
Stop insulting Took, Snape, he's supposed to be your friend, snapped Sirius as he stood up lazily, resting a hand on the back of his seat. And it's great that you're concerned with our cleanliness, really. It's almost sweet.  
  
Too bad we can take care of it ourselves without Sir Snape putting his abnormally large nose into our business, came a new voice quietly, surprising them all, and Sirius turned to see Remus awake and staring at the four intruders calmly. By the way, is it true what they say? Has your mother really told you to get it shrunk?  
  
Snape clenched his fists and snarled at Remus as Sirius, James, and Peter burst into laughter. Remus, to his credit, didn't laugh at all and simply shifted himself into a more comfortable position against the wall, watching the scene with half-open eyes. Clearly, waking up and seeing Snape had irritated him, because rarely did Remus join the others in openly insulting Snape – Remus tended to like the prank method, which Sirius couldn't blame him for: he himself was rather fond of that method as well. Less chance for losing one's head and getting into a fist fight.  
  
A bell toned softly throughout the train, a way of informing the schoolchildren that they were nearing Hogwarts and that they should get their school robes on. Snape and his three accomplices, conveniently not in their school robes, simply gave the other boys one last snarl and glare and stomped out of the compartment. Sirius' laughter died out a while afterwards and he turned to Remus, appreciative. That was great, Remus. Way to render the slimy git speechless.  
  
Remus smiled halfheartedly, his golden eyes meeting Sirius' own pale blue. Well, his nose is really big, haven't you noticed? It's all you see half the time.  
  
More laughter sounded from Remus' response, but James – who, Sirius noticed, was always the one to notice things like this – informed Sirius and Remus that they weren't properly dressed just yet, so both of them took the rest of the time to get ready for the train to finally pull into Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius smiled as the train slowly came to a halt and he looked around at his three friends; this year, he could tell, was already off to a good start, and it was only a matter of time before it would truly be underway.


	2. On New Professors and Sugar Quills

**  
CHAPTER ONE** : _On New Professors and Sugar Quills_  
  
  
One thing about the first day of classes, Sirius realized, was that it was always harder to wake up.  
  
This could be an affliction of his own, of course, because he knew that Remus was wide awake and organizing his things on the other side of the room, having apparently gotten over his sleepy spell. But Sirius suspected that rather than him being the anomaly (which he knew couldn't be true, because when he had partially opened his eyes a few minutes ago, he had seen that James and Peter were still quite obviously asleep), it was probably Remus who was weird in this case. After all, who really needed to reorganize his knapsack at – Sirius quickly checked – seven in the morning? Classes didn't actually start until eight o'clock anyway, so why didn't Remus just go down to breakfast instead of bustling around and bothering everyone else?  
  
Not that Remus was really bothering anyone – he was extremely quiet. It was kind of eerie at times, like the time last year that Remus had literally snuck up right behind Snape in the library and planted a few large spiders on his back. The library had been practically empty and Remus had been no more than a foot away from Snape, but the dark-haired git hadn't heard a thing. It was only after one of the spiders had crawled down his face – Sirius couldn't have planned it better himself, and he had been busy trying not to burst out laughing from his hiding place behind the bookshelf – that Snape had shrieked, leapt backwards, and glared accusingly at the lone person left in the library: Remus. In a rare burst of smug satisfaction, Remus had deliberately looked up and smirked at Snape, giving him a little wave. Afterwards, both Remus and Sirius had received a week of detention (made worse by Snape's pathetic whining, of course), but it was still one of Sirius' treasured memories. It also had ensured that Snape never studied in the library anymore, or at least, not while any of them were there.  
  
In any case, Remus wasn't bothering anyone in the room by his being awake. Anyone but Sirius, at least.  
  
Sirius muttered, forcing himself to roll onto his back and sit up. Rubbing his eyes blearily, he muttered, Why on Earth are you up, Remus? Because he's a perfectionist, rationalized a voice in the back of Sirius' head, but Sirius ignored it.  
  
I'm just reading, Remus replied kindly, sounding much too chipper for someone who had been practically unconscious just yesterday. Sirius looked up as his friend said this, noticing for the first time that Remus had set his bag down and was now seated on his bed and holding an opened Wizards and Broomsticks: A Beginner's Guide to Quidditch in his hands.  
  
A Quidditch book? inquired Sirius, growing more alert the longer he sat up. Why are you reading that? I though you didn't like Quidditch....  
  
I never said that, murmured Remus calmly, his eyes downcast as he scanned the book's pages. Then, looking up and seeing Sirius' questioning expression, he replied, Okay, fine. I took it from Peter last night, because I figured that if you and James are going to be playing this year, I might as well learn what it's all about.  
  
Sirius shrugged. I always thought you were nutters to not play it anyway, Remus, he commented, yawning as he stretched his back. As he threw the covers back and stepped out of bed (wincing slightly as his bare feet struck the somewhat chilly floor), Sirius stated, We're not on the team yet.  
  
You'll still try and drag me to all the matches, though, so I might as well not be bored out of my mind when I'm freezing, Remus responded, turning a page in the slim book. He then caught Sirius' eye and said, But don't you have a fairly good chance at it? I mean, you're a good player, right? You and James fly pretty well.  
  
Well, yeah, but we're only second years, Sirius explained, grabbing his robe and brush and heading over to Remus' bed. That means that we're the youngest kids there – no way a first year is going to try out, no unless he wants to get laughed at – and all the kids going are probably really good at flying, too. And there are only three spots open.  
  
There are only seven people on the team anyway, Remus debated, his brow furrowing slightly as he moved his feet to allow Sirius to sit on the end of the bed. Three spots open out of seven is a pretty good ratio, considering.  
  
Yeah, but there's probably going to be a bunch of older kids there, continued Sirius, brushing his hair mechanically as he contemplated the situation. More than three, that's for sure. I don't know, I bet I can make it. James and I have been playing Quidditch since we learned to ride a broomstick.  
  
Remus deadpanned, the hint of a smile curving the edge of his mouth.  
  
Sirius stared at his brown-haired friend, pausing mid-brush. What do you mean,   
  
It was all you two could talk about for the first week or so of school last year, replied Remus, grinning despite Sirius' mock glare, before you realized that first years never make the team.  
  
was Sirius' response. Then, raising an eyebrow, he said, I didn't know you were listening to us. You never said anything.  
  
Remus closed the book in his lap and shrugged his shoulders. You guys were awfully loud. And I, well, didn't have anything better to do than listen.  
You could have said something.  
  
But I didn't.  
  
Sirius paused. Why not?  
  
Remus sighed softly, taking the book in his hands and depositing it on the floor gently. He looked back up at Sirius, who was watching him expectantly, and gave another sigh, finally replying, I didn't want to, I guess.  
  
Sirius frowned, muttering, You didn't want to? Why the hell not? He smirked. I mean, it's us, after all.  
  
Exactly my point, Remus stated without missing a beat, but Sirius saw the grin on his face and knew that he was kidding.  
  
Really, though. Why not?  
  
Remus stood up, brushing a few wrinkles out of his slightly frayed robes – from a Potions accident last year – before answering tentatively, I guess I was shy.  
  
Sirius considered this answer and decided to agree with it, because Remus really had been shy at the beginning of last year. Or, at the very least, very quiet and practically invisible. Sirius himself hadn't even realized that Remus was one of his roommates until the second day of classes when Sirius had entered the room to see Remus seated on the plush maroon sofa by the door, reading. And even then, all Remus had done was look up at his curious stare and murmur a soft greeting before going back to his book, looking a bit nervous. So, yeah, Sirius could agree with Remus' reasoning.  
  
You've changed, though, offered Sirius casually, barely thinking about his words before they were already out of his mouth. Remus turned to look at him – the brown-haired boy was now sticking the book into his knapsack, having decided to keep it with him, apparently – and Sirius elaborated, Well, you're more confident and stuff. Like, before you didn't say much at all, even in class, and that's changed. Y'know?  
  
Yeah, I guess, answered Remus, a note of steel in his voice implying to Sirius that the conversation was over. He would be a bit edgy about it, Sirius figured, because who wanted to be reminded how shy they were, anyway? I'm going down to breakfast; do you want me to wait for you?  
  
Sirius waved his hand dismissively, responding, Nah, go on. I'm going to try and wake up Peter and James up. They'll never get up otherwise, y'know. Lazy gits.  
  
Remus smiled and gave a soft laugh before grabbing his bag and moving towards the door, Well, see you in ten minutes or so, then, when you decide to come down.  
  
I want to just stay here, actually.  
  
I don't think that's an option. You have to go to class.  
  
I don't have to...  
  
  
  
  
  
Go to class.  
  
Shut up, Professor. At Remus' glare, Sirius laughed. Fine. Whatever. Save me a crumpet.  
  
Will do, assured Remus.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
When the second year Gryffindors entered the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom (with the Ravenclaws right at their side, as it was the first class of the year), they didn't know quite what to think. Rather than dreading the class, as most of them did the year before, they were looking forward to it. By now, the rumors about the new mysterious teacher had spread dramatically, and the students were talking in whispers about how the woman was anything from a prodigy child to a vampire. The latter rumor was personally started by Sirius at breakfast that morning, while James, Peter and Remus had tried their best to keep straight faces as Sirius blatantly lied to the impressionable first year. The said first year had stared at Sirius with wide brown eyes before turning and whispering excitedly with his friends, while Remus rolled his eyes and Peter started laughing softly. James, of course, had simply smirked at Sirius and immediately started his own rumor, one about the new teacher being a really old hag, possibly even Professor Dumbledore's mother. Again the rumor was widely accepted, and Sirius and James had each complimented each other on the good work.  
  
In any case, the second year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were going to be the first students to experience the mysterious new teacher, and they all made sure to get into class on time and with their books. The new professor wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
Sirius slumped back in his seat and muttered, The least she could do was, y'know, be here.  
  
Maybe she wants to make a cool entrance, James suggested, his brown eyes watching the slightly ajar door to the teacher's office. He was seated next to Sirius, his book out and quill ready – not because he had any interest in studying, but because he didn't want to appear rebellious and thus give the teachers any reason to suspect him for certain... things that tended to happen. Of course, it didn't matter whether he appeared responsible or not, Sirius knew, because the teachers all already knew that Sirius and James were as they had put it. So Sirius didn't bother to do the same; in fact, his space of desktop was one of the few that was empty.  
  
Sirius agreed, and then leaned forward to poke Remus, who was seated in front of him, in the back. Neh, Remus, do you have a sugar quill?  
  
A what? Remus whispered back.  
  
A sugar quill, Sirius enunciated clearly, looking suggestively at Remus' bag.  
  
At this, Remus turned and stared at Sirius, an unexpressive look on his face. What do you want one for?  
  
Oh, I don't know. I figured I'd eat it, like I usually do.  
  
Ha, ha, muttered Remus, rolling his eyes. Fine, you can have one. But I expect to be paid back for all these quills that I'm giving you one of these days.  
  
Course you'll be, assured Sirius as he watched Remus bend down and snatch a quill from his partially opened bag. The thin boy gave it to Sirius, who immediately began sucking on the sweet treat and grinned his thanks to a seemingly exasperated Remus. Sirius knew he really wasn't – actually, Remus probably wanted to eat one himself, but it was the first day of class and Remus was one of those people who didn't do anything that involved breaking the rules on the first day. After that, it was fair game, but something about it being the first day made Remus get edgy. Sirius didn't understand why, neither did he care much about trying to. In any case, it didn't matter, because it wasn't like Remus cared about him breaking the rules.  
  
The bell toned softly, signifying the beginning of class, and the chatter abruptly died down. A few people spoke in hushed whispers, finishing conversations quickly or continuing to debate what the teacher would be like, but most of them were silent, staring at the almost closed door that led to the office.  
  
After a minute had passed and still no teacher appeared, more people began to whisper in wondering tones.  
  
Who wants to bet that she just doesn't show? Sirius muttered softly to James, who grinned at him and made to respond, but was cut off as the door to the office suddenly swung open and a small witch stepped out.  
  
She wasn't much, really, in terms of impressiveness. She was short, with choppy red hair that fell into her sharp brown eyes. Her robes were light blue, her arms were full of papers, and her expression was clearly annoyed. Sirius caught James' eye and smiled; this witch was surely going to be fun to annoy, if she was this agitated by a few people talking. Already, Sirius was thinking of a prank he could pull, if the witch ever thought of giving them newt eyes for examination; he'd need Peter's help, but it would work, he figured.  
  
The teacher didn't say anything for a few moments as she dropped the stack of papers on her desk and stood up, facing the class with a brilliantly closed-off expression. Only when the last whisper had died out did she move, and that was to stand in front of the nearest desk, where two Ravenclaw boys (Derek and Christopher) were seated nervously. She didn't look at them, but instead focused on the class as a whole.  
  
My name is Professor Anthony, she started snippily, looking impatient. I am your new Defense Against Dark Arts professor, and I would like to clear a few things up. No, I am not related to any teachers here. I am not a vampire or a harpy or anything of that sort. I am not, in fact, anything short of a human. Sorry to disappoint you all. The last sentence was said with a certain short of deadpan sarcasm, and Sirius grinned.  
  
I am, however, twenty-five years old and a graduate from Hogwarts, Professor Anthony continued, leaning onto the front desk and tapping her long fingernails on it methodically. I was a Prefect when I was here, which is something that some of you kids probably aspire to be. I've been trained as an Auror, but I decided to avoid that lifestyle in light of becoming a teacher here at Hogwarts. This summer, I spent the summer visiting with the leading expert on vampires in Britain, as well as a few other Defense Against the Dark Arts experts.  
  
She said all this with a calm, authoritative tone and she stared evenly at the class through the entire thing. After she was finished, she paused slightly before pushing away from the desk and walking back to her desk, where she picked up a sheet of paper.  
  
I've just shared some things with you, she stated, scanning the paper in her hands before looking up. Leaning against the edge of her desk, Anthony continued, Now what about the rest of you? Hmm– She glanced down at her sheet, –Mr. Lupin. What did you do this summer?  
  
Remus looked startled, having been caught in the middle of doodling on a blank piece of parchment. Standing up nervously, he stated, I spent some time visiting my cousins in Denmark, as well as spending time with my friends.  
  
Anthony murmured speculatively, Did you do your homework over the summer, Mr. Lupin?  
  
Yes, Professor.  
  
Then, could you possibly tell me which three Dark creatures are considered the most prominent in our society today? Anthony asked calmly, playing with the tip of one of her fingernails.  
  
Remus paled slightly, obviously off-put with being placed on the spot – Sirius knew that he really didn't like drawing attention to himself, even though he couldn't relate to the feeling –, and clearly replied, Giants, vampires, and werewolves, Professor.  
  
Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor, Anthony granted, and Remus sat down again, looking somewhat relieved. Glancing at her sheet again, Anthony continued, Mr. Adams, what did you do this summer?  
  
A short blond-haired Ravenclaw that Sirius didn't know very well stood and told about his trip to an international football game, which was a kind of Muggle sport that Sirius didn't know about. After he was finished, Professor Anthony inquired, Then, Mr. Adams, could you tell me why these creatures are so prominent today, as compared to yesteryear?  
  
the blond began, and then paused looking embarrassed. At Anthony's severe gaze, he continued, Because of um, You-Know-Who?  
  
Precisely, Mr. Adams. Ten points to Ravenclaw, Anthony concurred, and went on to repeat a similar process with Miss Evans of Gryffindor, Mr. Yoten of Ravenclaw, and Miss Anderson of Ravenclaw before folding up her parchment and sticking it into the pocket of her robes. Looking around the room, Anthony gave the class the first smile they had seen her give, and she stated, This year, we will be discussing an assortment of creatures, some of which we can – and will – find and examine. Others, we will merely be discussing. Giants, vampires and werewolves are three of the creatures that we will not be physically examining, as well as creatures like hags, sirens, harpies, and other similar creatures.  
  
As she said this, Professor Anthony made her way up the rows of desks, and stopped at Sirius' desk, tapping her wand sharply on the edge. Mr. Black, I presume?  
  
Yes, Professor, answered Sirius, a slight smirk on his face, even though he was a bit curious how she had known his name without the sheet of parchment.  
  
Why is it that we cannot study those creatures up close?  
  
Because they are considered too human-like to be caged up like animals, Professor, Sirius answered smoothly, grateful that he had decided to do his homework that summer.  
  
Anthony asked, her eyebrow lifting delicately. What do you mean by that,   
Mr. Black?  
  
Sirius began, sitting up slightly in his seat for his answer, They're basically humans, right? A vampire, for instance. They're dangerous to humans because they need to drink blood, but that doesn't mean that they're just animals. And werewolves are only dangerous when the full moon is out, which is only one day a month. They're normal humans otherwise, right?  
  
Anthony gave another smile, with was slight and hardly there, as she responded, We'll be discussing these things this year. However, Mr. Black, I'm afraid that I don't allow the consumption of sugar quills in my classroom. Anthony reproved sharply, and Sirius looked down at his half-finished quill with a bit of bemusement.  
  
Does this go for all treats as well, Professor? Sirius asked, grinning cheerfully at the new teacher.  
  
I'm afraid so, Mr. Black. Throw it out, Anthony instructed him, pointing towards a waste basket at the front of the room. As Sirius got up, Anthony looked over at James. In any case... Mr. Potter. Why are giants included in this group? They are not afflicted humans.  
  
I've always assumed that it was because they would attack anyone who tried, Professor, James responded, smiling charmingly and winning a few giggles from a group of Ravenclaws in the front of the room. When Anthony didn't react to his comment, James' smile toned down slightly and he quickly responded, Actually, it's most likely because giants are considered to be another sentient species, like elves and veela. Sirius smirked at his friend as he came back, and James looked mildly indignant.  
  
Correct, Mr. Potter, Anthony said, Five points to each of you, she commented as she turned and walked back to the front of the room. Then, facing all of them once again, she stated, Today we'll be starting on a few notes about different types of dark creatures. Discussion on these creatures will take us through until Christmas break, and afterwards, we will begin on dangerous spells and the like. All right, everyone take out a sheet of parchment and a quill.  
  
The rest of the class period was spent taking a series of notes about certain classifications of dark creatures. However, when class had finished, none of the students could say that they weren't looking forward to the next class, Sirius included.  
  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
  
  
The common-room was alight with discussions and laughter that evening after dinner, and this theme certainly wasn't discouraged by the ragtag group of second-years that had managed to secure a spot by the fireplace, where a group of very cushy chairs and sofas were arranged. They were far enough away from the fire so that it wasn't too hot, but the glow of the fire had a warming, cheerful affect on the students seated nearby: nearly every one of the second-years was smiling.  
  
Sirius Black, for once, wasn't one of those children.  
  
Sirius muttered grumpily as he draped himself across the armrest of a particularly soft maroon sofa, looking for all the world like his world had just collapsed around him. He had always been over-dramatic, after all, and especially now, when his world had just collapsed around him.... well! That was unacceptable. So, of course, Sirius looked irritable and forlorn, and only the few people closest to him were able to see past his grumpy facade to laugh at him.  
  
What's wrong, Sirius? Remus asked, turning his golden eyes on his friend as he sat on the floor in front of the sofa, facing the fire. On his lap sat a sheet of parchment, on which various scribbled messages were displayed prominently. It had been written on during their Transfiguration lesson, Sirius knew, when James had posed the question (quietly) of whether or not Professor McGonagall was married. The parchment had been passed around the group several times as each of them added their own comments on what McGonagall's made-up husband (or boyfriend!, Sirius had scribbled hastily) would be like. It even included a small sketch of a little balding man with large glasses, which Sirius had charmed to move and had written Mr. James McGonagall beside. Remus had taken the paper away, thankfully, so it hadn't been destroyed in the brief fight between James and Sirius that had followed the drawing of the man.  
  
Remus continued, looking somewhat exasperated, I mean, it's only the first day, and we haven't had a class with the Slytherins. Snape couldn't possibly have bothered you yet.  
  
It's not him, replied Sirius as he glared slightly at Remus, who stared evenly back. It's nothing.  
  
James asked, seated on Sirius' other side and had just now noticed that Remus was talking to him. Then why are you so quiet?  
  
Jus' thinking, muttered Sirius.  
  
James grinned brightly and caught Remus' eye. Oh? Well, I suppose you have to start sometime.  
  
Remus added, a smirk growing on his pale face, I've heard that thinking is, you know, good for your health.  
  
As long as he doesn't hurt himself, of course.  
  
James, you know that there's a first time for everything, and I guess this is just the time Sirius chose.  
  
But really, the stress his brain must be under now...  
  
Sirius glowered at the two of them. Shut up, you gits, he growled.  
  
James clamped a hand on Sirius' shoulder and snickered in response, shoving Sirius further into the overstuffed armrest. Winking cheekily at Remus, James joked, But Sirius, Remus and I are just concerned for you, really. Thinking isn't a easy task, after all.  
  
He's right, supported Remus, who had by that time turned around to face the two of them. After all, look at the many people who don't do it much at all. Most of whom are in the Slytherin house, of course. Like, for instance, Snape.  
  
James proclaimed, nodding to Remus. Snape doesn't think much at all. Oh, sure, a few times during Potions, but really, can Potions really even be counted? It's a pointless class anyway.  
  
And Snape isn't the worst, either, continued Remus. I mean, half the time Took and Jenkins follow him and Avery around like zombies, practically. Have they every done anything besides try and look threatening?  
  
Well, there was that one time they tried to gang up on you and Peter in the halls after dinner last year, offered James, who still had a grip on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius, for his credit, was now looking much less grumpy and much more amused in light of this new conversation.  
  
That's exactly my point, actually, Remus stated calmly. I mean, the key word there is tried.' They didn't actually succeed, even when I valiantly offered myself as a sacrifice if they let Peter go.  
  
a voice snorted, and the three boys looked up to see Peter walk up towards them and plop down next to Remus, which was one of the few spots left open in front of the fire. You just did it because you were trying to buy time for a teacher to come out.  
  
Well, that too, Remus admitted with a smile, moving over to give Peter more leg room. Where have you been, anyway?  
  
Ugh, McGonagall wanted to see me, was Peter's response, looking frustrated at the mere thought of the teacher, and he sighed deeply. She kept talking about how I needed to focus on my studies more this year and that... She even brought up my Transfiguration essay from over the summer! Said it was too general and needed to be more in-depth on the proper usage of coloring or something.  
  
Sirius asked, brow furrowing. I read your essay; it wasn't that bad. I mean, compared to, say, Remus'...  
  
Remus interjected, casting Sirius an irritable look.  
  
Just kidding, Sirius said quickly, grinning at his brown-haired friend. Actually, I'm being serious. It was a good enough paper. She didn't need to go mental about it.  
  
Exactly what I thought, Peter muttered, nodding to Sirius. But no, of course I needed to be talked to... I bet it's because of that stupid Fizzing Whizzerbees prank we played last year...  
  
It did make her pretty mad at us, Remus contributed thoughtfully.  
  
But we were all involved in that one, James protested, frowning and releasing Sirius' shoulder so he could cross his arms. I mean, if she was getting on all of our cases, sure, but she hasn't said anything to me.  
  
Or me, Sirius added, and Remus shook his head. Sirius shrugged. Maybe she just doesn't like you, Peter. Tough luck. It's not like it isn't common – Professor Durkham hates me and James after that great Potions prank we played last year.  
  
It's still not fair, Peter muttered. Professor Durkham hates everyone, not just you two. And McGonagall is supposed to be the unbiased teacher.  
  
Oh, well, murmured James, leaning forward and patting Peter lightly on the shoulder. I guess it's just bad luck.  
  
was the agitated response from the blond boy, and then Peter sighed softly and looked around at the three of them, What were you guys talking about, anyway? Just the fight?  
  
Nah, we were trying to get Sirius to cheer up, informed James.  
  
Because he looked annoyed, contributed Remus, nodding.  
  
And then he said he was thinking.  
  
So we decided to discuss how odd that was.  
  
And then he told us to shut up. Like we'd actually listen.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. And I meant it, too, you gits.  
  
Are you still annoyed? Peter asked, with amusement and a bit of concern evident in his small blue eyes. He fiddled with the strap on his old bag, twisting it slowly around one of his fingers and back again.  
  
Sirius answered simply, pushing himself out of the sofa's cushions, where he was deeply entrapped. After a few moments of silence (excluding the obvious chatter from the people around him), Sirius grinned at his friends and said, serenely, I still maintain that Professor Anthony is a vampire.  
  
Remus stared blankly at Sirius as James snickered and Peter rolled his eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Remus stated, Y'know, she specifically said she wasn't one.  
  
Yeah? So? Sirius replied, Doesn't mean anything. She could have heard it, freaked out, and decided to deliberately deny it in case any suspicions remained.  
  
Remus murmured, locking eyes with Peter and trying not to laugh.  
  
James mentioned, Vampires can't survive in sunlight, right? So how could she teach, even if she was one?  
  
Sirius debated, Did you see a window in the Defense Against Dark Arts room? Any way of sunlight coming in at all? I mean, I didn't...  
  
Are you saying she could be one, as long as she never leaves her room? Peter asked, finally putting down his bag and regarding Sirius with a quizzical expression. That seems too out there for me.  
  
Remus nodded his agreement, adding, And she was at dinner tonight. Remember? She was talking with Professor Kettleburn. She kept tapping her nails on the table... it was really annoying.  
  
You heard that? James asked, looking interested. I didn't think we were that close...  
  
Um, well... Remus looked particularly uncomfortable as he fumbled to answer James' question. Sirius waited for a moment, figured that Remus wasn't going to say much of anything, and decided to cut him off to prevent Remus from making a silly excuse which Sirius would just have to poke holes in. Remus tended to make excuses a lot, some believable and some utter crap, and when the later type appeared, Sirius felt it was his civic duty to point them out for the frauds that they were. Lying was an art, after all. One must not misuse the sacred power.  
  
Sirius interjected, waving his hand airily. The Great Hall doesn't have windows either, and besides, dinner is after dark anyway. Anyway, tonight it was. And that's not my point, anyway. Did anyone else see how pale she was?  
  
Does anyone care? James asked, rolling his eyes. And that doesn't mean anything. She had red hair, Sirius, they're naturally pale. As in, they can't tan.  
  
Oh, really? Sirius asked, looking at his ebony-haired best friend with suspicion in his expression. A grin was threatening appear on his face as he said this, but he continued, straight-faced, with, Or maybe you're just in leagues with her. Maybe YOU'RE a vampire, too!  
  
James started laughing, and after a moment, so did Sirius. Oh, yeah, James began through his snickering, right, I'm a vampire and Peter's a ghoul and Remus is a werewolf.... please! Patting Sirius lightly on the shoulder, James chuckled and assured, Trust me, Sirius, if any of us were Dark creatures, I'm sure you'd know by now.  
  
Sirius grinned. Well, you never know... I mean, we were just talking about how some of them are just like normal humans some of the time. For all we know, we could be living with Dark creatures. All around us. Ooooh... As he said the last bit, Sirius attained a ghastly expression and wiggled his fingers menacingly, causing James to snicker and Peter to back away in mock-fearfulness before laughing himself.  
  
Though, as he looked at Remus, Sirius was slightly surprised to see that Remus wasn't laughing much at all. Sure, he gave a few weak laughs, but mainly he just looked pale, as if he had just seen something that frightened him. As James and Peter continued on the conversation, joking about how Snape must be a vampire and how Yolanda Serves (of Hufflepuff) was probably a hag, Sirius watched Remus, who wasn't participating in the conversation and, in fact, wasn't even looking at the group. Instead, he was focusing intently on the piece of parchment in his hands, but Sirius could tell that he wasn't reading it. Not only that, but his hands were shaking slightly, and to be honest, he looked kind of upset...  
  
Hey, Remus, Sirius whispered, not wanting to distract James and Peter from their conversation, for Remus' sake.   
  
Remus looked up at him, still looking pale but without the fearful expression anymore. Instead, he looked uncharacteristically blank as he responded,   
  
Are you all right? inquired Sirius with narrowed eyes, concerned for his thin friend. I mean, you look kind of sick. Did Snape poison you? Should I kill him? Actually, scratch that. Can I? May I?  
  
As Sirius expected, Remus gave him a smile, though it was frail, and replied, Please, like I could stop you if he really did poison me?  
  
Of course not! Sirius proclaimed, thumping a fist on his chest for good measure. James and Peter were now completely enthralled in their conversation (which had shifted from Dark creatures to tomorrow's Potions lesson, somehow), so they didn't notice Sirius' claim. Grinning widely at his friend, Sirius said, If Snape had poisoned you, Remus, I assure you, I wouldn't rest until I had my revenge!  
  
Because of me, or just because you don't like Snape? Remus asked, his tone light, but Sirius suspected that Remus was being at least somewhat serious in his question. He really did look sick, Sirius decided, noticing for the first time how the light from the fire made the dark bags under his eyes stand out against his pale face. Perhaps he just looked that way because of coming back to school, though.  
  
Because of you, of course, Sirius responded automatically, giving Remus one of his most winning smiles. The fact that it's Snape would just be an added bonus.  
  
That's nice to know, murmured Remus almost wistfully, looking away from Sirius and back down at the parchment in his hands. The little sketch of the man was sitting on the bottom of the page, boredom evident in his face as he poked the words Mr. James McGonagall with his makeshift wand.  
  
Sirius stared a his friend for awhile before jumping out of his seat, reaching a hand down to grab Remus' upper arm, and stating, Okay, that's it. We're going down to the kitchens.  
  
Remus asked, bewildered, as he was pulled to his feet.  
  
The kitchens, Sirius repeated, nodding his head at Remus for emphasis. I've decided that you're too thin, and the only way for you to get fatter is to gorge yourself on scrumptious Hogwarts food, as made by the wonderful house-elves. C'mon, then. Let's go.  
  
Remus protested lightly, looking at James and Peter for support. Sirius, really, it's the first day of school–   
  
Is not, that was yesterday, Sirius denounced the claim flippantly, and then turned to James and Peter as well. Do you guys want to come?  
  
Well, you're going to use my cloak anyway, James accused lightly, so I might as well.  
  
I was waiting for when we would make our first trip down there, Peter added, grinning brightly as he stood up and swung his old bag over his shoulder. Remember last year, when they gave us all those eclairs, and James ate so many that he was too sick for class the next day?  
  
Ugh, don't remind me, James muttered, looking sick at the thought of the eclairs.  
  
Right! So, anyway, Sirius stated, still holding Remus by the arm, let's go upstairs and grab the said cloak, so we can go and get some food. In honor of this being our first day back at school, of course.  
  
I thought you said it was the second, muttered Remus as Sirius led him towards the stairs. Sirius turned to glare at him for the accusation – how dare Remus hold his words against him! – before noticing that Remus was grinning lightly, as if apologizing for being reclusive. Sirius smiled.  
  
Eh, whatever, Sirius replied, shrugging. It doesn't matter. Let's just get some food!


	3. On Annoying Slytherins and Nifflers

**  
CHAPTER TWO** : _On Annoying Slytherins and Nifflers_  
  
You know what I hate the most about Potions? Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair and staring at the high ceiling of the dungeons, where he and his friends were seated and waiting for the lesson to begin.  
  
James asked, scribbling absentmindedly on a piece of parchment.  
  
It's the one class where we can't hope for Snape to do something stupid and lighten it up for us, continued Sirius as he noticed a patch of growing mold in the corner of the ceiling. I mean, at least in Transfiguration and Flying lessons we can hope that he'll mess up, but in Potions he's always really good. It makes me mad.  
  
That you're worse than Snape at something? Peter asked, seated behind them. The blond boy cast a slightly worried glance in Snape's direction (he was seated a few tables away), but the dark-haired boy was talking with Avery and didn't notice.  
  
Of course not! Sirius replied, looking mortally offended at the mere suggestion. Just that he doesn't mess up and I can't laugh at him. Not to mention that he's a teacher's pet. Professor Durkham's little pet puppy, that's what he is.  
  
Peter snickered loudly and then tried to stop as his partner, Lily Evans, gave him an odd look and raised at eyebrow at Sirius, who shrugged, a grin appearing on his face. Rolling her eyes, Lily looked away and Peter calmed down, responding, I bet that's it.  
  
What's it? James questioned, looking up from his parchment (where Sirius could now see James' scratchy handwriting spelling out Potions is stupid and Snape's a freak in the center of the page.)  
  
That Snape's Durkham's pet, Peter answered, and James sniggered quietly at the thought. Like, a puppy, or a cat or–  
  
A toad, interjected Sirius, giving Snape a look. I can just see it, too. It would explain all the warts, too.  
  
Both Peter and James laughed at this, but Sirius frowned as he continued to watch Snape. The dark-haired boy was heading towards the front of the room, where Remus was seated alone (his partner was absent), and Avery, Took, and Jenkins were following him with not-so-subtle grins on their faces.  
  
Hold up, Sirius muttered as Snape approached an unsuspecting Remus, What are they doing?  
  
Just as he finished saying that, Snape grabbed Remus' arm and yanked it up, forcing Remus to drop his quill, which fell onto his half-filled page of parchment. Remus glared up at Snape and yanked his arm back, choosing not to say anything as he picked his quill back up. Snape said something, which Remus ignored, and at that point, Sirius decided that it was time to go up and see what that was all about. Motioning for James and Peter to follow him, Sirius stood up.  
  
As he came closer, Sirius could here the end of Snape's sentence, ...such a freak anyway, Lupin, it's not like it'd matter if you messed up your potion. Which you probably will anyway.  
  
Remus didn't say anything as he diligently copied the potions ingredients from the board, where Professor Durkham had listed them before class began.  
  
Aw, what's wrong? Is little Lupin afraid to admit that I'm right? Snape sneered, reaching forward and taking Remus' quill from his hand. Remus turned, visibly acknowledging Snape for the first time, and tried to take his quill back. Snape raised his arm, teasing the brown-haired boy with the object, and smirked. C'mon, Lupin. Let's see a freak try and get his precious quill back. Did your Mummy buy it for you?  
  
Of course she did, Severus; who else would have? Now give it back, was Remus' calm, unraveled response as he glared evenly at Snape.  
  
You have to come and get it, Lupin, taunted Snape. Sirius snarled softly as he came closer, irritated by Snape's obnoxious tone.  
  
Coming to a halt by Remus' desk, Sirius snapped, Give him back his quill, you slimy git.  
  
Oh, look! Snape smirked as Sirius, James, and Peter glared at him, looking amused. Lupin's bodyguards came to help him. Isn't that cute?  
  
Really cute, Avery supported, and he reached forward to snatch Remus' Potions book. Flipping open the cover, he read, Property of Remus J. Lupin.' How adorable, Lupin; did you get it second-hand?  
  
Give it back, please, instructed Remus calmly, though Sirius could tell that he was getting agitated by the way his right hand clenched into a fist on his desk.  
  
What's wrong? Snape asked snidely, addressing Sirius, Do all of you act as a single unit now? Whenever one is in trouble, the other three immediately come to help? How sweet.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. At least we don't all share a brain like your lot.  
  
No, you just share a–  
  
Snape's response (which Sirius knew _must_ have been extremely clever and innovative, of course) was sadly cut off by the appearance of Professor Durkham, who glared bitterly down at the two groups of boys.  
  
What is going on here? Durkham snarled irritably, his thick, bushy eyebrows narrowed in annoyance.  
  
Before anyone else could say anything (or blame anyone), Remus replied with, They have my things, Professor.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and glared at Remus, dropping the quill on the desk. Avery did the same with the book.  
  
Sit down, then, all of you, ordered Durkham, looking less than pleased that the Gryffindor boys weren't doing anything. Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned and followed James and Peter back to their seats; Durkham wouldn't have brushed them off if Sirius had stolen Remus' book (not that he would have, of course.) But no, Durkham loved Snape, so that was that. What a dumb teacher.  
  
Durkham started class quickly, telling the class to pull out their quills and rolls of parchment for a series of note-taking (Oh, joy, James had muttered sarcastically to Sirius, looking exasperated.) The lesson consisted of them listening to Durkham's low, gravely voice harp on and on about how it's imperative that certain substances do not meet one another, especially not during the lesson tomorrow, when they would be mixing at least two different potions that had some ingredients that were highly reactive to each other. Luckily, the fact that he was lecturing meant that Durkham didn't have much time to take off points from the students, and through that miracle, Sirius and James only got five points taken away from them that day, from the one time Durkham had caught them whispering to one another. The best thing was that he didn't notice them tossing a timed dungbomb for his next hour (fourth-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs) to find.  
  
All in all, it was a fairly decent class. If only Sirius had been able to get Snape back for what he said about Remus, then it would have been better. But no, Snape had gotten away scot-free, because Durkham was a biased jerk, and even after class was over, Snape immediately went up to Durkham to about something. And of course, Sirius couldn't curse him in front of teacher; and it would look too stupid (and suspicious, for that matter) for him to wait for the greasy-haired git outside the door. So, of course, Sirius had just stalked off to lunch, still aggravated that Snape had avoided paying for what he said.  
  
James, Remus, and Peter were with him, of course, and they noticed as he stabbed at his plate of spaghetti with unusual malice. Well, actually, no, only James noticed – Peter had cast a charm on his fried potatoes to make them more spicy (or, at least, that was what the book said it did, Peter had told them as he tried to do it), and was now prodding them cautiously with his fork. Remus, for his part, was looking thoughtfully at his plate of fried rice and greens, not paying attention to much of anything. Sirius had briefly wondered what it was before remembering Snape's comment and knowing that Remus didn't like being reminded of his less than well-off state. This, of course, served to anger Sirius again, which caused James to notice Sirius acting oddly, which resulted in James poking Sirius in the arm with his fork.  
  
Ow, geez, Sirius muttered, glaring spitefully at James as he took a big bite of his noodles. Through the mouthful, he asked, Whagt wash hagt fer?  
  
  
  
Sirius swallowed. What was that for?  
  
What's bothering you? James asked, frowning at his friend.  
  
Sirius replied, and went back to shoveling another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he looked up at James, who was now staring at him with a deadpan expression on his face. Sirius swallowed, realizing that James wasn't likely to give up on the issue, rolled his eyes and said, Fine. I'm annoyed about what Snape said to Remus. We need to get him back for that.  
  
You're right, agreed James, nodding and looking quite relieved that Sirius wasn't actually upset or anything relatively bad. Being mad at Snape wasn't a big thing, nor was it a cause for concern; in fact, if Sirius _hadn't_ been annoyed with Snape, then James probably would have a reason to be worried. But now that Sirius' cause of irritability was brought into the open, James visibly relaxed, knowing just how to handle the situation at hand. We need to make him pay for saying that.  
  
But it has to be good, of course, began Sirius, brightening considerably at the prospect of a good prank. I mean, it's our first bad deed of the year. We need to make sure that it's memorable.  
  
agreed James, nodding vigorously, We simply cannot have a performance that's less than spectacular.  
  
By this time, Remus and Peter had separated themselves from their respective distractions and were looking at Sirius and James with various levels of intrigue.  
  
A prank, you say? Peter asked, a sly grin appearing on his broad face. Excellent! Against Snape?  
  
Remus, of course, was a bit more apprehensive about it. Look, if this is about what he said, I'm _fine_; he didn't bother me--  
  
He bothered me, Sirius explained, but as that didn't seem to be enough to make Remus stop looked tentative, he continued humorously with, Everything about that guy bothers me! His greasy hair, his outrageously huge nose, his skinny, wimpy appearance, his--  
  
We get it, James dead-panned, rolling his eyes.  
  
As a fellow skinny, wimpy type person, I am almost offended, however, added Remus, who Sirius could tell had been won over by the glint of mischief in his eye.  
  
Oh, no, Remus, assured Sirius, you aren't in the same category. Your skinny, wimpiness is a cool type. Snape's is just a pathetic, whiny type. You don't whine, do you?  
  
It just wouldn't be right for anyone in our group to whine, James supported, We're much more classy than that.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and sighed, though his stifled laugh showed that he was clearly amused.   
  
proclaimed Sirius, pounding one fist into his hand, The prank! First one of the year, it's gotta be good. And it's against Snape, so it has to be particularly menacing and cruel.  
  
There was a long pause after Sirius said that, as each of the boys looked at one another with expectancy. After a few moments of silence, a new, common knowledge came over them all.  
  
Don't tell me we don't have any ideas... Sirius sighed, slumping in his hair and burying his face in his hands.  
  
Um, it's the new school year? offered Peter for explanation, Or maybe we can't just force ideas out of each other, y'know? We need inspiration.  
  
repeated Sirius with mock incredulity, What could be more inspirational than lunch, where the slimy Slytherins are in clear view for everyone to see? Not only that, but Professor Durkham is, at this moment, glaring at Professor McGonagall, which is all but a spoken challenge between our houses.  
  
All four boys turned to look at the teacher's table, where -- sure enough -- Durkham was glaring with irritation at McGonagall, who was obviously replying to one of his comments in her knowledgeable, pompous sort of way. Looking back at one another, Sirius nodded once to confirm his suspicions.  
  
All right, Remus began, So everything is ready for a gigantic, unbelievably shocking prank. We've got that. What we don't have is the idea for one.  
  
Maybe Peter's right, suggested James, We should just walk around for inspiration or something. Let's finish lunch quick; we have a free period, so that's a good hour at least.  
  
I guess, muttered Sirius, looking slightly downcast that they weren't ready to start planning everything. But it'd better work.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Any ideas yet? murmured Remus lazily from his spot near the window.  
  
Sirius grumbled in response, slumping lower in the armchair that he was currently resting in. After lunch, the four boys had left the Great Hall with the purpose of searching for inspiration for a new, particularly vengeful prank. Unfortunately, that was before James remembered that he had forgotten to pack a few of his books, and had dashed to the Owlery to send home for them, dragging Peter with him (Because his owl is much faster than those lame school owls, James had explained rapidly at Sirius' frown, and besides, you and Remus can figure something out.) So Sirius and Remus had been left to trudge up to the Gryffindor common room, where Remus was now standing, half-alseep, by the window and Sirius was annoyed about getting nowhere on any pranking opportunities.  
  
This bloody bites, muttered Sirius, sitting up and leaning over the top of the chair to face Remus. I mean, really! Last year we had dozens of ideas for pranks. Almost too many, if that is even possible. But now? Now we can't even come up with a vague outline for one. It's so pathetic.  
  
You can't force inspiration, Sirius, Remus advised calmly, staring out the window with half-closed eyes, looking as if he wished for an afternoon nap. It's something that just comes, I think.  
  
Sirius groaned, laying melodramatically across the back of the chair. Well, why can't it come faster?  
  
Just try and picture Snape or something, was Remus' advice as the brown-haired boy turned away from the window and watched Sirius' actions with a small smirk on his face.  
  
Um, no, I see enough of the git in class, thanks.  
  
That's not what I meant! explained Remus, giving Sirius a look that clearly said that he should really shut up and listen. I mean, focus on your objective. We want to prank Snape, right? So picture Snape, and then think of the funniest thing that could happen to humiliate him.  
  
Sirius grinned. Oh, I get it -- just do the same thing I do in class when he's always going on about how--  
  
Remus cut him off, and then looked out the window again. There was a moment's pause, in which Sirius tried to do what Remus suggested and failed (finding that it was much harder to do without the object of one's disgust in view.) Remus didn't say anything during that time, but soon he added, Or we could go visit Hagrid.  
  
responded Sirius, What made you think of that?  
  
Remus pointed out the window. I think Lily Evans is going there now. Sure enough, as Sirius leaned forward enough to look out the window, he could see a flash of golden-red hair down on the grounds, heading towards Hagrid's hut. Besides, I'm tired of just sitting here and contemplating Snape's humiliation, Remus added, shrugging. We'll think of something soon enough, right?  
  
I suppose, murmured Sirius in response, looking pensively out the window as he watched Lily step up to the door on Hagrid's hut and knock politely. Though the idea of talking to Hagrid had its appeal, Sirius couldn't help but think that they really should be plotting their revenge on Snape. It was _Snape_, after all, who deserved plenty of humiliation as soon as manageable. Besides, even if they didn't have any ideas, surely sitting in the common room would be preferable to spending time with a girl. Lily Evans, no less, who was somewhat of a know it all, and who didn't like it when he and James goofed off in class; and who was constantly giggling with her other girl friends, which was really annoying to the rest of them.  
  
Sirius had no use for girls; they were dainty and pretty and never knew how to have any fun. He had said as such to his mother awhile back, when she had told him that he should really go play with his female cousins, and she had told him that he should wait, and then he'd like them. But Sirius doubted it; he hadn't liked girls for all of his twelve years of life and he wasn't planning on starting any time soon. Girls didn't do anything fun, after all; they never wanted to get dirty or play jokes or do anything short of hosting dumb tea parties. And the girls at school were worse, because they all walked around in little groups and giggled. Giggled! What was the point of that, anyway? If you were going to laugh, you should laugh loudly. Not giggle lightly like a bunch of tittering little mice. Bloody girly mice.  
  
Unfortunately, Sirius mused as he saw the door to Hagrid's hut open and Lily Evans step in lightly, Remus was one of those guys who pretended to have a use for girls. This had made him very popular among said girls after the first few weeks of school in the first year, because he was more than willing to stand up for anyone getting harassed, even the girls. So all the giggling little females had adopted Remus as their stand-in hero, and Remus had actually made the effort to speak to some of them. He was even friends with some of them, Lily included, which made Sirius wonder just what was going on in Remus' mind. A friend of girls, indeed. How did he stand it?  
  
Remus was asking, breaking Sirius from his thoughts, Do you want to go down there? I want to ask Lily what she thought of Professor Anthony, anyway.  
  
Aha! The perfect opportunity!  
  
Why are you friends with Lily, anyway? Sirius asked, forcing as much incredulity into his voice as he could. I mean, she's a girl. What good are girls, anyway?  
  
Remus stared at Sirius blankly, trying to comprehend what Sirius meant by his comment. Obviously at a loss, he asked, What on Earth are you talking about Sirius? I've been friends with Lily since last year.  
  
I know that, but why? repeated Sirius. She's not any fun or anything.  
  
She's very nice, said Remus neutrally, pinning Sirius with an even stare, his golden eyes flickering slightly. Now do you want to go to Hagrid's or not? I'm going.  
  
Sure, whatever, muttered Sirius, getting up and following Remus out the door of the common room, hands in the pockets of his robes. They were quiet for awhile, but as they were passing the kitchens (or, rather, the picture that led into the kitchens), Sirius continued, It's not like you hang out with her or anything.  
  
Remus sighed slightly, apparently having wanted to drop the topic. Patiently, he responded, Look, I met her at the Sorting Ceremony, because we had to ride the boat together beforehand. I was really nervous about it, and so was she, and well... we just started talking. She thought she was going to be in Ravenclaw.  
  
Sirius asked, suddenly interested. He liked hearing about people's thoughts about the Hogwarts houses, especially since he himself had been curious about it; his family had equal experience in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so it was somewhat of a toss-up for him. James, of course, had known that he was going to be in Gryffindor (his entire family was, going back for ages), and even though Sirius could tell he was a little nervous, he had adamantly denied it, because he was rather stubborn. I didn't know that.  
  
That's because you've never spoken to her, Remus stated as they stepped out the doors and onto the Hogwart's grounds. It was a very nice day out; the sun was warm on their backs and the air had a cool breeze in it as they walked towards Hagrid's hut. She's a muggle-born, too, so she didn't know the differences between the houses before I told her about them.  
  
What house did you think you were going to be in? Sirius asked, looking at Remus with an inquisitive expression on his face.  
  
Remus' face flushed slightly, looking a bit embarrassed. He waited a second before murmuring softly, Anything but Slytherin. I was terrified that I was going to be in Slytherin, because I had heard that they were all... you know, evil.  
  
Ugh, who would want to be in Slytherin, anyway? Sirius agreed, ignoring the somewhat pained look on Remus' face. He was going to say more, but at that moment they arrived at Hagrid's door. Remus stepped up to knock, but before he did they heard noise coming from behind Hagrid's shack.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus with raised eyebrows; Remus shrugged and moved to look behind the small house. There, Hagrid was talking with Professor Kettleburn and Lily was looking into a pen, cooing at whatever it was that was in there.  
  
– really quite magnificent, Professor Kettleburn was saying, looking over Lily's shoulder into the pen. I'm happy with the numbers we have this year; sometimes I have problems with the breeding and we're short, but this year we should have plenty.  
  
Yeh don't have ta worry, Professor, they're safe wit' me, Hagrid assured, grinning at the things in the pen. Feisty little buggers, ain't they?  
  
Oh, yes, they– oh, hello. Kettleburn just noticed Sirius and Remus standing there, looking curious, and he turned to face them. I don't think I know you two.  
  
Hagrid and Lily turned to face them, and suddenly, Sirius felt a bit embarrassed for interrupting them. Still, they had noticed them, so Sirius just grinned and greeted,   
  
Hello, Hagrid, Lily, Professor, murmured Remus kindly, sounding much more polite and well-mannered than Sirius had. Then again, Remus was one of those people who were endlessly polite, so Sirius wasn't exactly surprised by his brown-haired friend's reply.  
  
Sirius! Remus! Hagrid greeted loudly, smiling and stepping back to allow the two of them into the semi-circle that surrounded the pen. Haven't seen yeh two since last winter.  
  
Been busy, replied Sirius, grinning. He remembered when they had last spoken to Hagrid; it was just after they had gotten into a fierce snowball fight with a group of Slytherins and had clobbered them. Unfortunately, then they had gotten cheap and started cursing the snowballs, so he, James, Peter and Remus had dashed to Hagrid's hut for safety. James had gotten hit by a snowball with a laughing hex on it, so the entire time he was snickering uncontrollably, even when Hagrid's pet dog Fang had started eating his hat.  
  
What's in the pen? asked Remus, stepping closer and giving Lily a small grin. The red-haired girl waved back at him, moving over to give him and Sirius room beside her  
  
Kettleburn answered proudly as Remus and Sirius stepped forward to look over the side of the pen. Brilliant little creatures. They are irresistibly attracted to gold, so they sniff out anything golden and dig it up for you.  
  
Brilliant wasn't exactly the word Sirius would have used to describe the small, dog-like creatures in the pen, even if they were gold-diggers. It was a large area, and all around there were various holes in the ground, obviously made by the Nifflers' large, odd-looking paws. There were quite a few of the creature in the cage, most of them yipping around and chasing each other. To his side, Sirius felt Remus back off a bit, and looked back to see Remus standing an arm's length away from the pen, his expression blank.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. Don't like dogs? he questioned Remus.  
  
Remus looked a bit embarrassed, and he moved closer in, replying, Kind of, I guess. But they aren't really dogs, so I don't suppose... He trailed off, moving back to the side of the pen and looking over the edge curiously.  
  
They are a lot like dogs, actually, Professor Kettleburn said eagerly sounding very much like a teacher at the moment. His nearly black eyes were lit with genuine interest as he went on, They possess most of the natural canine instincts, for one, and they are usually quite friendly towards humans. Not like wolves, who are by nature wary of humans, but Nifflers are like most of the canine species.  
  
Remus commented lightly.  
  
Lily grinned over at him and Sirius, smiling as she asked, Aren't they just adorable?  
  
Oh yeah, really sweet, Sirius commented, trying to keep his sarcasm to a minimum as he watched the little creatures chase one another around the pen. Two of them got into a brief fight just in front of the pen, and Sirius grinned. They really are feisty, aren't they? he murmured to himself, silently cheering the bigger of the two pups on.  
  
Oh, Professor, could we go play with them? Lily was asking, her green eyes wide and pleading. They look so lonely.  
  
Kettleburn began, looking apprehensive.  
  
Please, Professor? Lily asked again, clenching her hands in front of her. We won't hurt them!  
  
Yeah, Professor, Sirius supported, nodding. He had always liked dogs – they were good, dependable creatures, always right for having a little fun. So going into the pen would be plenty fun, and suddenly, Sirius found that he really did want to play with the little buggers. And if girls were only good for one thing, Sirius decided, it was most definitely being able to charm teachers, because Kettleburn gave in almost instantly.  
  
But I'm not sure how taken they'll be with you, Kettleburn said, reaching into the pocket of his robes for the key to the pen. Hagrid had left the area and gone back into his hut, so it was just the four of them sitting around the pen at that time. They apparently had a bad experience with humans when they were little – in the care of a few graduates; very irresponsible, they were – and I made things worse when I went to go pick them up a week ago. Accidentally stepped on the big one's tail; they haven't trusted me since.  
  
As Kettleburn moved forward to open the pen, Lily asked, Are they mad about that or something?  
  
No, no, just untrustworthy, explained Kettleburn. I'm not sure how they'll take to you, actually. It's something of a problem, because if the Nifflers aren't willing to work with humans, it's going to be rather hard to go over them in class. The lock on the door clicked, and Kettleburn stepped into the pen. Here you are, then. He gestured for the three of them to follow.  
  
Sirius stepped in first after Kettleburn, noticing as he did the way nearly all of the Nifflers had moved to the opposite side of the cage and were now regarding the new visitors with wary eyes. Lily stood beside him, and as Sirius looked at her, he could tell that she was upset by the way the little creatures were avoiding them.  
  
See what I mean? Kettleburn asked, leaning against the side of the pen and sweeping his arm towards the pups. They don't like humans. Usually, Nifflers are a very friendly sort, but those blasted graduates messed everything up. I have no idea how I'm going to walk them, and they can't be penned in all the time. It's a bit of a mess, really.  
  
Sirius vaguely listened to Kettleburn's rant, but his attention was mainly focused on the little creatures on the opposite side of the pen. Tentatively, he stepped forward and held out his hand, having heard from somewhere that if a dog is wary of you, you should let him sniff you before approaching him. One of the pups came forward slightly and Sirius moved forward slowly, making sure that he got a big whiff of his hand. Unfortunately, upon sniffing him, the canine barked and growled slightly; Sirius jumped back as Lily gasped behind him.  
  
Ah, don't worry about that, Kettleburn said, laying a hand on Sirius' shoulder. They aren't vicious at all. I bet you just got too close too soon. Still, if only they weren't so afraid of humans, then maybe...  
  
Sirius heard a shuffle behind him, and turned to see Remus standing at the gate, not having stepped into the pen. He didn't look afraid, merely curious, but he maintained his distance from the rest of them. Sirius frowned slightly, and he called out, C'mon, Remus. They're okay.  
  
That's all right, Remus responded, smiling gently. I'd rather not risk it.  
  
Honestly, you're a Gryffindor! Sirius said, acting outraged. He walked over to Remus and grabbed him tightly on the arm, tugging his friend away from the fence. You heard Professor Kettleburn; they aren't dangerous or anything. And they're cute. The last bit was added somewhat sarcastically, and despite himself, Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, amused.  
  
Really, though, commented Remus as Sirius dragged him forward, looking apprehensive, I – I don't get along well with dogs –  
  
They aren't dogs, they're Nifflers! Sirius corrected, smirking at Remus as they approached the pups.  
  
Lily looked at Sirius with a half-worried, half-reprimanding expression on her face. Sirius, if he doesn't want to see them, you really shouldn't make him–  
  
Oh, shut it, you, muttered Sirius, trying his best to ignore the fact that a girl was telling him what to do.  
  
Remus began, but at that moment they were close enough to the pups for them to smell them. Without any warning, Sirius pushed Remus forward lightly and stepped back, leaving Remus standing about five feet away from the group of Nifflers. After all, Sirius figured, if Remus really was afraid of dogs – which was a really stupid fear, Sirius thought – then he should face it. At least, that was how he approached any fears of his, so why should Remus be any different?  
  
Actually, Remus didn't look very frightened by the prospect of being so close to the Nifflers; rather, he looked a bit perplexed at why Sirius had pushed him, as well as a little nervous. The surprising thing was the way the Nifflers reacted: instead of backing away and barking, like they had with Sirius, the pups suddenly broke away from their apprehension and trotted up to Remus cheerfully, yipping and acting excited.  
  
Sirius gaped, watching as the puppies surrounded Remus and starting licking him and nuzzling his legs, much to Remus' digress.  
  
Oh, how sweet! Lily murmured, eying the hyperactive puppies with an appreciative expression on her face. They like you, Remus!  
  
Kettleburn said, a grin appearing instantly on his weather-worn face. They haven't been so active with a human for quite some time; how astonishing. You must have a way with animals, Remus!  
  
Remus didn't seem to think it was so amazing; in fact, he looked startled by the way the animals had reacted and then alarmed as they attempted to play with him. Looking back at Sirius, he pleaded, Help me!  
  
Sirius grinned. Hey, they don't like _me_.  
  
You – you-! was Remus' attempt at a furious response, but it died out before he finished. Instead, he started petting the Nifflers begrudgingly, who all looked very excited that he was paying attention to them. More than one of the dog-like creatures leaned forward on their front paws, an expression Sirius knew meant, Play with me!  
  
I'm impressed, Remus, Kettleburn said admirably, stepping forward slightly. Not very many people have a touch for Care of Magical Creatures, and I think that you just might–  
  
What's happenin'? a voice asked, and they all turned to see Hagrid standing outside the pen, a large mug held in his large grip. Noticing the Nifflers, his eyebrows raised and he said, I though' yeh said they were wary of humans yet, Professor.  
  
I thought so, but Remus here seems to have a touch with them, Kettleburn said excitedly, standing a good five feet away from the said boy, as to not distract the Niffler pups. Turning back to Remus, he asked, I didn't quite catch your last name there, son.  
  
Ah, that's Remus Lupin, Professor, Hagrid suddenly cut in, looking oddly alarmed. E's a second-year, Remus Lupin.  
  
Sirius didn't know why Hagrid had answered for Remus, but suddenly Kettleburn's expression turned from excited to inquisitive. Then, briefly flashing with realization, Kettleburn said, Oh... Oh.  
  
Oh, what, Professor? Lily asked, looking at Kettleburn with a wide-eyed, curious expression. Sirius, casting a furtive glance at Remus, saw the brown-haired boy tense up, his face pale as he mechanically continued to pet the Nifflers. Sirius frowned as he looked back at Kettleburn; had one of their pranks gone so far as to have a Professor they didn't even know be aware of their names?  
  
Kettleburn responded a bit too quickly. After a bit of a pause, Kettleburn's eyebrows rose and he asked Lily, Second-year, are you? Shouldn't you be getting to class, then?  
  
Lily asked, blinking in surprise. Then, remembering, she gasped, Oh, you're right! We have Charms!  
  
Oh, great, just when things get exciting, Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms. I thought we could play with the Nifflers–  
  
We can't miss our first Charms class! Lily told him with an astonished expression on her face, as if she couldn't even imagine the thought of it.  
  
Yeah, yeah, was Sirius' answer, rolling his eyes. C'mon then, Remus.  
  
Ah – yes, agreed the brown-haired boy, turning away from the Nifflers (with some difficulty, as the pups didn't seem to want to let him leave) and walking up to Sirius. The Nifflers stopped as soon as Sirius was a few feet away from them, suddenly wary again, but quite a few of them whined, upset at having lost their playmate.  
  
Yeh better get going, Hagrid said as they exited the pen, placing a large hand on Remus' shoulder. I don't imagine Professor Flitwick wants yeh ta be late.  
  
Okay, then, Sirius responded. See you later, Hagrid! Professor Kettleburn!  
  
Remus and Lily said their farewells as well, and soon the three of them were walking quickly back to the castle, Lily checking a little watch on her wrist they went (Magically powered, she informed them, at Sirius' confused stare.) They arrived at Charms, breathless but on time, and Sirius dragged a still quiet Remus to the back of the room, where James and Peter were already seated.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
So _what_ happened? questioned James, leaning over so Sirius could hear him as he continued to meticulously take notes. In the front of the room, Professor Flitwick was droning onwards about something or other, of which Sirius (to be quite frank) had no real interest. Not to say that Charms was boring, but... no, wait, Charms _was_ boring. Never mind.  
  
Besides, it was the first class of the year. Barely anything happened during the first class of the year, and Sirius had resolved that if he heard any Latin that he hadn't already memorized, he'd listened. As that hadn't happened, Sirius was still cleverly lost in reverie. Or at least he was, until James had started chiding him for being late, which he felt obliged to explain.  
  
Professor Kettleburn – y'know, the weird one with all the scars – said that Remus must have some kind of talent or whatever with magical creatures, Sirius explained in undertone, pretending to take notes for the sake of the conversation. Which is brilliant, if you think about it, because that could help with some pranks or something later on. Y'know?  
  
Yeah, I get it, assured James quietly, nodding slightly and giving Sirius a wide grin. Then, the smile slowly vanishing, James pondered, looking slightly confused, I though Remus didn't like dogs, though.  
  
He doesn't, Sirius confirmed. I pushed him into the pen.  
  
James rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, giving Sirius an exasperated look. Why'd you do that? If he doesn't like dogs–  
  
–then he should face his fear and get over it, Sirius finished, nodding as if it was obvious. He can't avoid them forever, right? And besides, they loved him.  
  
They... they did? James looked incredulous as he regarded Sirius, taking a quick glance over at Remus, who was sitting by Lily and taking notes diligently. No way; I always thought they attacked him or something when he was little.  
  
Sirius frowned. Why's that?  
  
You ever see that scar on his shoulder? James questioned, dropping his voice a notch as Flitwick looked over at them with a disapproving stare. It looks like he was attacked by a dog or something. I never asked him about it or anything, but when Remus said he didn't like dogs, I just kind of assumed...  
  
murmured Sirius, Weird. He didn't really seem afraid of the dogs or anything. Just... I don't know, wary. Or something. Then Sirius grinned, Maybe he just doesn't like the way they look. He always did strike me as more of a cat person.  
  
agreed James, We should introduce him to Professor Figg's kneazles sometime.  
  
So that's really true? Sirius whispered hastily, knowing full well that Flitwick probably wouldn't allow them to talk to each other for much longer without getting annoyed, especially since Sirius wasn't even making the attempt to look like he was taking notes.  
  
What's really true? James asked, jotting down something about Charms being a key class in their Hogwarts learning experience– _well, duh_, Sirius thought, _we only take it for seven bloody years_ – and not looking at Sirius. That Remus doesn't like dogs?  
  
No, prat, muttered Sirius, rolling his eyes, That Figg's cats are really kneazles.  
  
Of course they are, confirmed James, who finished his sentence and shot Sirius a vaguely irritated glare for the insult. Christopher said so himself, and you know how much of a stickler for the truth he is.  
  
Sirius took in the information, knowing full well that Christopher – James' obnoxious, rule-abiding, and endlessly over-bearing older brother – wouldn't make up something about one of the professors. Or even make up something at all, due to the fact that Christopher's creative streak essentially ended when he was five and started drawing pictures of architecture. Having known Christopher for the better part of his existence, Sirius could safely say that he was easily the most boring person on Earth.  
  
However, Christopher was honest. So whatever he said was probably true, no matter how boring he was. (And if James hadn't also been an honest type of person, Sirius would have sworn that they couldn't have been related. Oh, sure, they looked really similar – same unruly black hair and brown eyes, even if Christopher didn't need glasses –, but truly, their personalities were like night and day. Or, at the very least, night and twilight.) And luckily, Christopher was a seventh-year prefect – which meant that he was going to be gone next year, and then they wouldn't have to worry about being watched over.  
  
Sirius grinned at James, who was smirking in his direction. That's so cool, he said, eyes lighting up. I mean, really, kneazles? We should put them in the Slytherin common room and make them all go haywire.  
  
That would be kind of pathetic, though, murmured James as his bit the edge of his quill thoughtfully, if you're going to use that for our first prank, I mean.  
  
Sirius denied, shaking his head, You're right. It's too mean to the kneazles, anyway. We need to think of those poor creatures, after all – how would you like having to possibly see Snape in pajamas?  
  
Both boys shuddered at the same time, something that was the result of having spent practically every day with one another since they were one. It was a common occurrence to them (and those who knew them) that they would sometime behave as twins would, and be synchronized with each other and the like. Sirius was particularly proud of the way he was sometimes able to predict what James was going to say, as well as the way they were able to effortlessly play off of each other's words. It had bothered him a bit – just a bit, not that much – when Remus had learned to do it, too, but Sirius chalked it up to the fact that Remus was just a really quick thinker, rather than him actually being able to predict what might be said. Peter hadn't picked up on that talent just yet, but that didn't matter much to Sirius. It was still mainly he and James who did it, anyway.  
  
James whispered as soon as he had finished being disgusted, Snape in pajamas. I wonder what he wears.  
  
Probably really dorky ones, like... duckies or something, suggested Sirius, grinning.  
  
Or stars.  
  
Or little puppies.  
  
Or little dragons EATING the little puppies.  
  
Sirius made a face. Ew, you're probably right. Then, after a bit of a pause, Sirius smirked and offered, No, I bet his are really dorky. Like, oh, I dunno, little golden snitches on a red background.  
  
James protested, looking offended, I liked those pajamas. My Great-Aunt Gertrude made them for me.  
  
This was too much for Sirius, who snorted into his hands as he struggled not to laugh. G-Gertrude? Oh, that's priceless!  
  
Oh, shut up–!  
  
a voice snapped suddenly, and both James and Sirius looked up, identical angelic looks appearing instantly on their faces. Flitwick stood in front of their table, and even though Sirius couldn't exactly say that he was towering over them (he was, of course, only three feet tall or so), he was certainly making a valiant effort to do so.  
  
I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to me when I go over _Redolente_ charms, Flitwick reprimanded them. James, for all his bragging about how he was able to charm any teacher, looked rather embarrassed and put-out, and Sirius – surprisingly enough – was also feeling a bit guilty. Now, would you please pay attention and stop making it difficult for the rest of us?  
  
With that, Flitwick turned around and continued to teach. From behind him, Sirius could hear Lily Evans whisper, Serves them right.  
  
Annoyed, Sirius whipped around as soon as Flitwick's back was turned and snapped, Stuff it, Lily, just because we're not goody-two-shoes like you–  
  
Turn around, hissed Lily, her green eyes flickering with irritation. Seated beside her, Remus watched the quarrel with wide eyes, looking both bemused and nervous. We're supposed to be listening.  
  
I was just going to ask Remus to copy his notes, Sirius explained smoothly, creating the cover story off the top of his head. Lily frowned, looking indignant, and Sirius looked over at Remus, Can I, Rem?  
  
Sure, I guess,agreed Remus, though he looked slightly disapproving as he handed Sirius the parchment. As Sirius turned around, he saw Remus shrug apologetically at Lily, who had turned her frown towards him. _Serves her right_, Sirius thought, _for trying to be such a teacher's pet...  
_  
Glancing at the sheet of parchment he had retrieved from Remus, Sirius passed by most of the writing because it was trivial stuff, like important dates for the rest of the year and such. This stuff didn't concern Sirius, of course, because he figured that he'd hear about the stuff plenty of times before they actually occurred. And then there was stuff about Charms class itself, which was pretty much useless, unless Sirius was planning on becoming a Charms professor or something – which he most certainly wasn't. Finally, near the bottom of the page, was a bunch of notes on Redolente charms, written neatly in Remus' small, cramped handwriting:  
  
  
_Redolente charms (also known as Smelling charms, or Perfume charms)are commonly used among most young witches as a substitute for Muggle perfumes or added scents. Most Redolente charms last up to 12 hours before the charm wears off._  
  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes; who really cared about stupid perfume charms anyway? Though, he thought, it probably explained why Lily was so eager to listen in on class. Sighing, Sirius picked up his quill and a spare piece of parchment and began to copy down Remus' notes, including the list of the most common scents used through _Redolente_ charms.  
  
By the time Sirius had finished recording all of his missed notes onto his own sheet of parchment, the lesson was very near completion and Flitwick was just about to hand out homework. Fortunately, before he could, a knock came at the door and Professor Kettleburn stuck his head in, looking a bit more grisly than usual.  
  
Ah, Professor Kettleburn, Flitwick said with a smile, halting his lecture mid-speech. What brings you to the Charms classroom? Oh, class, by the way, this is Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. He'll be teaching a great deal of you come next year.  
  
Kettleburn gave Flitwick a half-hearted smile before stating, I don't mean to bother you, Professor, but I would like to speak with Mr. Lupin for a moment, if that's not too much.  
  
Sirius blinked and looked over at James, who seemed to be just as confused as he was. As one, they turned to look at Remus, whose face was carefully neutral as he picked up his books and walked to the front of the classroom, where he and Kettleburn exited the room.  
  
Flitwick resumed his lesson, apparently unperturbed by the odd happenings, but Sirius ignored him. Knowing that he would probably get detention if Flitwick caught him speaking with James again, Sirius scribbled a hasty note to his best friend: _What do you think that was about?  
_  
He shoved it over to James, who read it over once and replied almost instantly. _I don't know – maybe it has to do with the Nifflers?  
_  
Sirius frowned, then wrote: _We didn't hurt them or anything.  
_  
James read this last note, paused, and then shrugged over at Sirius. Just then, the bell toned, and James stuffed the piece of parchment into one of his pockets. Now able to voice his concerns, James responded, Who knows? I bet Remus just left his books down at Hagrid's or something.  
  
We never went in his house, Sirius began as he, James, and Peter exited the room. James and Peter immediately turned to go down to the Gryffindor common room (presumably to get started on the Charms assignment, which Sirius hadn't even heard), but Sirius suddenly noticed what he had in his hands. Oh – wait, I still have Remus' notes.  
  
Yeah? So? James asked, pausing and looking back at Sirius. Just give them back to him when he gets back.  
  
No, you go ahead, instructed Sirius, glancing over at the partially open office door by the Charms classroom, where he could see a bit of Remus' frayed robes and light brown hair from inside. I'll just wait for him – I want to know what Kettleburn wanted anyway.  
  
James shrugged. Okay, see you later, then.  
  
murmured Peter as he walked after James, waving slightly.  
  
Sirius pulled out Remus' sheet of notes as he walked over to the slightly ajar door, from which he could hear the voices of Kettleburn and Remus speaking softly. He was just about to push the door open when he paused, and instead listened to what they were saying. As he leaned in next to the door, Sirius could hear Kettleburn's raspy voice speaking.  
  
...know it might be an bit of a hassle for you, but they need to be walked, and they responded so well to you, Mr. Lupin.  
  
I-- I know, Remus answered, sounding tentative. I would be happy to walk the Nifflers, if it would help you.  
  
I don't want you to think that I'm using your, um, conditi–  
  
Of course not, Professor, interrupted Remus suddenly, sounding a bit rushed. Sirius' eyebrows raised; he had never heard Remus interrupt a teacher before, and especially not one who didn't even have him in class. From outside the door, he could see Remus' shoulders tense a bit before the brown-haired boy continued, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?  
  
Of course. Thank you very much, Mr. Lupin, I'll see you then.  
  
Sirius, realizing that he had about two seconds before Remus was going to come out and see him spying, jumped off to the side of the door just as it opened more and Remus stepped out. Sirius let Remus take a few steps away from the door before jumping out beside him – and grinning brightly as Remus stumbled, startled by Sirius' sudden appearance.  
  
How long have you been there? Remus asked, his eyes wide with surprise as he regarded Sirius.  
  
Just a few seconds, Sirius answered, cleverly interpreting Remus' question to mean How long have you been standing behind me? rather than How long have you been listening? Grinning, Sirius probed, So, what did Kettleburn want?  
  
Remus relaxed slightly and smiled slightly at Sirius, looking embarrassed. He, um, wants me to walk the Nifflers for him.  
  
That's cool, Sirius said, raising his eyebrows at his thinner friend. But you said you didn't like dogs.  
  
That didn't stop you from shoving me in the pen, now did it? questioned Remus as he gave Sirius an even glare. But he grinned at Sirius soon afterwards, so no animosities were left between them. And anyway, Professor Kettleburn asked me, so I couldn't really say No', and he says that they are being really hyper and agitated lately, so... I just agreed, I guess.  
  
congratulated Sirius as the two of them walked down the hallway towards the common room. Wish it was me. I love dogs.  
  
Then Sirius paused, an idea suddenly sparking in the back of his mind. In front of him, Remus stopped and turned around to stare at him, looking confused.  
  
was Remus' concerned prod, Are you all right?  
  
Oh my God, Sirius said, eyes bright with excitement as he looked up at Remus. Something had just connected in his mind, and he could barely speak for how great it was. I got it. I just got it.  
  
Remus murmured, Got _what_, exactly?  
  
Sirius' grin brightened as he locked eyes with Remus. I just figured out the perfect prank on Snape. The absolute most perfect prank.


	4. On Playing Pranks and Friendship

**  
  
CHAPTER THREE **:_ On Playing Pranks and Friendship_  
  
  
They were crowded around an old, musty book in the Hogwarts library, seated at their usual table: a well-worn oak one that was conveniently positioned in an area that couldn't be seen without going through the whole of the library. James had found it, and considering the amount of dust that had covered its top, it wasn't likely that anyone had been back there for a long time. It was a very good spot for studying, too, because most noise from the main part of the library died out long before it reached the table. Not to mention that the table itself was surrounded by the section of books entitled Ancient Languages and Relics: a section that even the most apt of students rarely visited, as the books weren't even remotely related to the general classroom material. Oh, sure, a few of them might have been vaguely useful for History of Magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts during some instances, but truly, none of the books had much of a point in light of the school curriculum. Sirius sometimes wondered why the books were even there to begin with, honestly.  
  
But that wasn't the point. The point was, their table was hidden from both view and ear-shot, which was necessary when considering the amount of trouble said boys wound up getting into. And that was only background information for the fact that, at the moment, all four boys were staring at an old and musty book with very interested expressions on their faces.  
  
That's it, then, Sirius said, nodding once to emphasize his meaning and pointing at a bit of text in the yellowed pages of the book. _Redolente aurum_, he quoted, sounding extremely satisfied with himself.  
  
On his right, Peter sighed happily. This is brilliant.  
  
Thank you, accepted Sirius, smirking.  
  
Oh, do stop with your ego, Sirius, Remus reprimanded him from his left, the brown-haired boy rolling his golden eyes ever so slightly. Sirius glared at him, lips pursed in annoyance at his plan -- his truly brilliant plan, that he had come up with all alone -- being mocked. Remus met his gaze calmly and said, Oh, come on, this plan wouldn't even work unless I was, ah, _providing_ the Nifflers, so to speak.  
  
Well, yeah, but still, Sirius objected, it was _my_ idea. And it is brilliant. And we're going to get Snape in front of _everyone._ You have to admit that's something.  
  
Remus gave a slow smile at Sirius' statement, murmuring, The prospect of seeing Snape humiliated in front of everyone...  
  
Yeah, I know, doesn't it give you kind of a warm, fuzzy feeling?  
  
Peter snickered. Like puppies?  
  
The three of them broke out in laughter, making sure to keep it quiet enough to stay near the library's stereotypical rule of silence. The fourth member of the group, however, was standing behind Sirius and staring at the large old book with a determined expression on his face, as if trying to sort the facts out in his mind.  
  
the fourth member asked, the light from the magically lit lamp flickering off his glasses, This will make Snape smell like gold?  
  
answered Sirius after his laughter died down.  
  
And the Nifflers are going to smell it and go after him?  
  
Remus stated, raising an eyebrow at the lean boy standing behind Sirius.  
  
The boy's expression didn't change, but he looked at Sirius and commented haughtily, That's _hardly_ brilliant.  
  
James, you git! Sirius leapt up and tackled his friend, who had started laughing the instant Sirius' expression became outraged. Pinning his taller friend to the ground, Sirius said, Of course it's brilliant! It's going to take a lot of work, you know! Finding the spell -- which we just did -- and then putting it on Snape, convincing Professor Kettleburn to let Remus walk the dogs during lunch, choosing the right day, and a whole like of other things! Then, frowning at the back of James' head, Sirius muttered, Besides, I didn't hear any of you guys offering anything. Come on, you have to admit that it's good.  
  
Good, yes, Remus admitted, smiling lightly at Sirius, but not brilliant.  
  
Thought you were on my side, Sirius muttered at Remus, scowling.  
  
Yeah, brilliant was when we made the Slytherin table start floating, James agreed, acting as if Sirius hadn't spoken, and his voice muffled due to the fact that his face was pressed into his arm sleeves. That was cool. Now let me up.  
  
Sirius did so, begrudgingly, but not before saying, Still, it'll be great.  
  
Sirius is right, Peter supported, Snape'll never know what hit him.  
  
And he won't know why they attacked him in the first place, Sirius continued, nodding. I mean, humans can't smell gold, obviously, so no one would be able to tell if he set up or anything. And Remus is just one innocent little second-year, it's not his fault if he can't handle, like, ten Nifflers who suddenly decide that Snape looks like a good lunch.  
  
Kettleburn might suspect something, though, James added thoughtfully. Make sure to act extra sweet and innocent towards him, Remus.  
  
Remus blinked and gave James an odd look. Ah... no problem, he responded, his expression implying that he was debating between ignoring the comment or smacking James. Sirius snickered into his hand, imagining Remus acting forever obsequious, and Remus shot him a light glare.  
  
But Kettleburn wouldn't be able to prove anything anyway, would he? Peter asked, his brow furrowing. I mean, not unless he thought immediately that someone charmed Snape to smell like gold, which is a silly thought anyway...  
  
I doubt anyone would jump to that conclusion, Remus murmured, suddenly pensive.  
  
Sirius shrugged. And even if they did, it's not like anyone would immediately say it was us.  
  
Uh, they might suspect _me_, Remus pointed out, mildly sarcastic, but Sirius waved him off.  
  
No, no, why would anyone suspect you? Sirius asked. I mean, if I was walking the Nifflers it'd be different, maybe -- hell, _I'd_ even suspect me --, but don't worry, Remus, barely anyone even thinks you and Peter take part in these pranks. Remember?  
  
Remus thought about it and then nodded in acceptance; then James mentioned, Besides, even if Snape suspects you, it doesn't matter. He doesn't have any say in what goes on.  
  
Peter, who had been rather quiet on the opposite side of the table, grinned and added, And Remus, you won't even cast the charm. So even if all that stuff happens, you wouldn't be incriminated.  
  
They might think of Sirius, though, Remus said, frowning and tapping his fingers against the wood of the desk methodically, I mean, if they thought he took advantage of my predicament or something. To play a prank on Snape. Then, raising an appreciative eyebrow, Remus muttered, Which you are.  
  
Sirius smirked and dropped an arm around Remus' thin shoulders. Yeah, but it's all for a good cause, Rem. Just remember that.  
  
Remus has a point, though, James murmured thoughtfully. Sirius shouldn't cast the charm, either, what with Quidditch tryouts and all that. You won't be able to try out if you get a detention.  
  
Neither would you, countered Sirius, frowning slightly at James' sudden reservation.  
  
Which means, Remus stated, reading Sirius' tone and interjecting before any sort of quarrel could break out, that Peter should do it. They won't suspect him, either. No more than they would me, in any case.   
  
As if on cue, all three boys turned to look at Peter, who stared back at them with an unresponsive expression. The thin-haired boy had been looking down at the Latin dictionary that was before them, and was now blinking in something akin to surprise.  
  
Peter asked, sounding a little reserved about the prospect. Sirius knew that Peter, while being rather good at some of the more common spells, wasn't eager to try out new spells on his own, like James and Sirius were. Not that he was necessarily bad at them, Sirius knew, but it usually took Peter a class session of watching the teacher and imitating a few times for him to get it right. And when they did need him to learn a new spell (which, Sirius would readily admit, was a common occurrence with their group, as the teachers just weren't teaching enough useful Charms and spells), it was usually Remus or James who helped him. Sirius just didn't have enough patience for that kind of repetition, being someone who picked up on things almost instantly and didn't _need_ the extra practice. James was like him in that respect, but James also had this idea that friends always helped out friends no matter what, something that Sirius seemed to lack. And Remus, of course, was horribly, endlessly patient and would probably help until he was exhausted if Peter asked him to. Which Peter wouldn't, because that would be way too cruel on the already sickly boy, but the point was, Remus would probably do it anyway. Which, Sirius thought, was considerably foolish of the brown-haired boy.  
  
But! Remus' deficiencies didn't matter at the moment. Rather, it was Peter's slight faults that Sirius was concerned with, and one of them was the sad fact that it took Peter a while longer to pick up on spells than the rest of them.  
  
Have Remus help you, James responded promptly to Peter, snapping Sirius from his thoughts.  
  
Ask a teacher, Remus said at the same time, and he and James glanced at each other.  
  
Won't it seem a bit _suspicious_ if Peter asks for help on the exact same Charm used in the prank, Remus? James asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Remus with a skeptical expression on his face.  
  
Remus smiled. Not necessarily. If Peter asks Professor Flitwick for help with the Redolente charm, it won't seem odd at all.  
  
Oh, yeah, and everyone wants to make themselves smell like gold, Peter muttered sarcastically, siding with James as he stared oddly at Remus.  
  
He doesn't necessarily have to mention the gold' part--  
  
Well, how _else_ would he learn that part, then? James retorted calmly, It's just as important.  
  
Remus' smile faded slightly and his jaw set, looking vaguely annoyed. Fine, I guess, he replied, acquiescing. Though his voice was pleasant and his face kindly, Sirius could tell that Remus hadn't liked being told he was wrong -- Remus was a strongly opinionated person, Sirius knew, once you got past his initial barriers --, and even though he could tell that he had been incorrect, Remus was more than likely bitter about it (though perhaps was too strong a word. , maybe? Sirius wasn't sure.)  
  
In any case, Sirius could sense tension in the room. And he really hated tension, much more than he could ever hate any one person -- even Snape (though, Sirius knew, that could very well change, as Snape was already teetering on the edge.) So, Sirius did the one thing that he always did to relieve any sort of tension in a room, and murmured something softly under his breath.  
  
Suddenly, with a loud and a rush of confetti, the three boys in front of him were covered in a interesting array of little pieces of colored paper and streamers. In the air, a glittering, floating was written.  
  
Sirius couldn't help but laugh uproariously at the stunned expressions on his friends' faces, and immediately collapsed to the ground, arms wrapped around his stomach as his sides began to ache from it. They had been caught completely off-guard! Splendid!  
  
Of course, as soon as the initial bang had stopped ringing in their ears and their adrenaline had died down, Sirius was met with three very disapproving stares -- though James looked at least partially amused -- and three very loud, annoyed, 's.  
  
Oh, great, just great, James muttered, standing up with a long-winded sigh, glaring at Sirius (though Sirius could tell he wasn't really upset.) Now we have to go.  
  
Sirius questioned. Go, why?  
  
Because we don't want people finding out about this place, _duh_, was James' response as said boy stood up and trudged away from the table slowly. Oh, well, guess I'll go run into some bookcase to explain the bang.  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter followed; Sirius ran to catch up to James and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Make sure it's not the historical section this time, will ya? Last time we did it, the book opened to a picture of a couple of hags. Ugh.  
  
James gave Sirius a sidelong glance, eyebrow raised in speculation. Sirius, the book was Hogwarts: A History, and it was Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.  
  
Yeah, like I said, hags, explained Sirius, grinning. Had nightmares for weeks afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––  
  
  
  
  
It took a week, give or take a day or so. A long-suffering week, filled with homework and classes and teachers and annoying Slytherins. But in this week -- this annoying, dreadful, aggravating, downright not fun week --, the four Gryffindor second-year boys in the year of 1976 made significant progress in their most devious prank. Peter had even mastered the spell, a task that, surprisingly, only took two days of Remus teaching, James critiquing, and Sirius snapping. The latter two didn't work as well as the former, Sirius was reluctant to admit, but in the end, the task had been completed, and with only two brief fights and hair color change, to boot! (The person who's hair had been most unfortunately colored was James, for the record, who was forced to walk around school with red streaks in his dark hair for a day. Fortunately, nearly everyone thought this was horribly, awesomely cool, and those who didn't kept their mouths shut, for a change. James decided he liked it and recast the spell himself, leaving him with red streaks for a month or so.)  
  
But, in any case, it had been a long week of studying (for both class and the prank.) It had also been a very long week of very few fun encounters with friends, Sirius noted, as Peter was trying very, very hard to keep up with his work this term -- his mother had been most upset with his end of the year marks from first year, so Peter wanted to do better this time around. And what better time to start than the beginning of the school year? James, of course, had suddenly been elected to help the new first years with some stuff -- he never quite said what, exactly -- and was now rarely in the dormitory; instead, he was hanging out with Lily Evans and the other male/female representatives from their respective houses. (Sirius felt vaguely put out by it at first, but pacified himself by planting an exploding chocolate bar in James' bag. He knew James would find it hilarious.) And Remus was busy walking the Nifflers every morning and evening, and doing homework during the times when he _wasn't_ walking them, and looking remarkably less tired. (Sirius had even commended him for looking less like the living dead the other day, a compliment which had been met with a very sarcastic, exasperated expression. Sirius decided that he would tell Remus he looked dead more often, if that was the expression he could get out of it.)  
  
But while this was all very interesting, it didn't matter that much to Sirius beyond the fact that it meant all his friends were busy. And Sirius was bored, having completed his much-too-easy homework in a fraction of the time that it would have taken Peter -- had Peter been studying in the dorm or common room like a normal person instead of hauling himself up to the library to make it look like he was being responsible.  
  
So Peter was busy. And James was gone. And, considering that it was near five o'clock and the homework had been rather simple, Remus was most likely walking the Nifflers early so he wouldn't have to after dinner. Dinner being in an hour, Sirius figured he had an entire hour to be bored out of his skull before one of his inordinately busy friends decided to grant him with their company.  
  
Well, that was just _great_, then, wasn't it?  
  
Sirius groaned and slumped his head into his arms, sighing dramatically. He was seated at his desk in dorm room, having completed his last assignment about a half an hour ago. Well, technically, it wasn't _his_ desk -- there were two very nice desks in the room, which had been divided evenly among the four boys on the third day of school. Convinced that he wouldn't need it, Sirius offered to share with Remus, who didn't seem to ever leave the desk if it wasn't for class. (He would have shared with James, but Peter was kind of messy, and even though Sirius hadn't known Remus very well at the time, he could just tell that the thin boy was a neat freak. After all, how many other eleven-year-old boys actually folded their clothes before going to sleep? Or organized their bookbag before class? Not damned many, that was for sure. So, really, Sirius had done it as a favor for Remus, and chalked it down as his good deed for the month, leaving him free to wreak havoc until the next month's quota. A perfect arrangement for both parties involved, if Sirius did say so himself.)  
  
But anyway, Sirius was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Completely and utterly Bored, with a capital B. _Bored._ He readily admitted that he had a rather bad attention span -- his own mother, his flesh and blood, had complained about it to another family when Sirius had pushed her too her limits by wandering off during yet another shopping trip. So, really, it wasn't that big of a secret that without something to entertain him, Sirius got bored. And, as Sirius knew James would attest to, a bored Sirius was a very dangerous Sirius. Bored-Sirius was practically the equivalent to Of-course-lighting-the-drapes-on-fire-will-be-cool-Sirius. A bored Sirius was a very bad thing indeed.  
  
And Sirius knew this. He wasn't stupid, despite his attention span and remarkably silly comments from time to time. He knew that when he got bored, he got extreme, and he also knew that it just wasn't good to be radical in a school that handed out detentions as often as assignments.  
  
Already, he had tried to alleviate his boredom. He had tried reading The Beater's Bible, which sadly didn't work, because he had finished it on the train and couldn't _stand _reading the same thing over again so quickly. He had tried playing a few games, but most of them were two player games, and really, playing Exploding Snap solitaire was really boring, because he was the only one who's cards exploded, so he couldn't laugh about it. And getting ahead on homework... forget it! Sirius, despite his cleverness, was not that pathetic.  
  
So in the end, Sirius was bored.  
  
Bored.  
  
Sirius groaned again and lifted his head from the desktop, blinking blearily. He really wanted something to do, something that didn't involve him being by himself. And James would not appreciate Sirius hunting him down, because -- of course -- James was doing Very Important Things that need not be interrupted. Besides, he was hanging out with Lily, of all people, who was the one girl that truly got on Sirius' nerves (simply because he couldn't ignore her.) Peter was an option, Sirius knew, but the pudgy boy would want Sirius to help him, and Sirius would be damned before he became yet another surrogate teacher for Peter. He really didn't have the forbearance to achieve such a trying task. And Remus...  
  
Well, actually, now that Sirius thought about it, there really wasn't anything stopping him from going to visit Remus. His thin friend was surely only walking the pups on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest (the lucky bastard had been given permission to be near there), though Sirius hoped for their reputation's sake that Remus was actually in the forest. It just wouldn't do for someone to get wind of one of the very clever and devious male Gryffindor second-year's passing up such a perfect opportunity.  
  
And, Sirius thought, his eyes lighting up, that was just why he _should_ go visit Remus. To make sure that his fellow prankster was upholding the traditional honor, of course. Remus was so straight-laced sometimes; it was only right for Sirius to check and see if he had truly been corrupted enough to be a honorable mischief-maker.  
  
With that thought in mind, Sirius sprang from his chair and practically sprinted out the door and through the common room. Anyone watching probably wondered about the strangely maniacal grin on his face, but Sirius didn't care. He had business to take care of.  
  
It didn't take that long to get to the edge of the Forbidden forest. Sirius knew his way around the area, of course, and even though it was still daytime, he was able to get right up to the forest's rim without being spotted by any of the teachers (or Hagrid.) Not that he had even been in the forest, of course. Never. (if you excluded the series of dares he and James had exchanged the year before, all of which involved said forbidden area. Oh, well, he hadn't been in the forest _this_ year, at least.)  
  
In any case, Sirius looked around, didn't see Remus anywhere, and concluded that Remus was a responsible prankster and had gone into the forest with the pups. Sirius grinned; he always knew Remus was a smart one, even if he was a little too quiet and reserved at times. But that didn't matter, because Sirius was eager to meet up with his friend; glancing quickly around to make sure that no one was around to see him, Sirius slipped behind the first few trees of the forest, reveling in the wonderfully out-of-bounds feeling it gave him. It always felt so nice to break all those silly little rules the school made.  
  
He walked for awhile on a worn, beaten path (though how such a path existed in a forest that was _forbidden_ to everyone, Sirius couldn't tell) before he thought he heard something. A part of his mind warned him of danger, but Sirius brushed the thought aside -- Remus, he knew, would probably stay reasonably close to the edge of the forest, and close to Hagrid's hut for good measure. So, logically, Remus would be somewhere near where Sirius was now, and if that was so, it was probably Remus that he was hearing.  
  
Sirius grinned and darted off the path, heading towards the sound, which grew loud enough for Sirius to decipher the familiar yips of the Niffler pups and a few playful growls. Yes, it was most definitely Remus, unless there was a renegade band of Nifflers hiding out in the Forbidden Forest (which, Sirius thought belatedly, there very well could be, but that was beside the point.)  
  
He grew closer to the sounds, seeing a meadow of sorts open from between the trees, and suddenly he heard Remus. His friend didn't say anything Sirius could understand, but Sirius heard him laugh lightly, and then make a few sounds that reminded Sirius oddly of growls. Momentarily puzzled -- he had never heard Remus growl before, after all, though it did seem oddly fitting --, Sirius shrugged off the incident, chalking it up as another one of those childhood things that Sirius hadn't been around to experience with Remus. And so, the prospect of hanging out with Remus hovering mere meters away, Sirius stepped out from behind the trees and into the meadow.  
  
Almost instantly, the pups closest to him reared back and growled, dashing away from him. Blinking in surprise -- surely they had gotten over their silly little fear of humans by _now_, what with Remus watching after them every day --, Sirius stepped back a bit.  
  
Ah... Sirius, came a familiar voice from his right.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly and looked up at Remus, who was watching him with an odd expression on his face. I guess they still hate me, don't they?  
  
What are you doing here? Remus asked, still looking at Sirius with a strange mix of embarrassment, worry, and fear on his face. Sirius frowned.  
  
Remus, what's wrong?  
  
There was no immediate answer, and Sirius noticed a healthy blush appearing on Remus' pale cheeks. Suddenly, Sirius realized what it meant (while thinking of how interesting Remus looked when he was pink, rather than all pale and... white-ish.)  
  
said Sirius with a grin, trouncing over to Remus and capping a hand on the boy's shoulders. Don't worry about that whole growling thing! I thought it was funny, really.  
  
You... did? Remus asked, looking at Sirius blankly, the blush fading slightly from his cheeks. Which was a good thing, too, Sirius figured, because he looked decidedly less nervous that way. The expression he had when Sirius had greeted him reminded Sirius of when he had first met Remus: wide-eyed, nervous, and embarrassed. Not that Sirius had any idea why Remus acted as such originally -- after all, Remus was nice enough, and so were his parents, and he wasn't really clumsy or silly or bad at school (discounting Potions, but who would hold that against him?) In any case, Sirius didn't like that expression. It just wasn't Remus.  
  
Well, yeah, Sirius replied, shrugging. Not funny at _you_ or anything, but just funny. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. When I was little, I was convinced that I could talk to birds, so it's not like you're alone.  
  
Remus blinked, his expression incredulous. Sirius smirked.  
  
No, seriously, I was! Sirius began, eyes bright with anticipation of the story. Because, see, one day -- I think I was eight or so -- this sparrow came down and sat on my arm. No provocation or anything, just sat there! And well, I was confused, so I told it to scat, and shook my arm and stuff. But the bird just turned and glared at me -- it was really freaky -- and then just flew away, all dignified and stuff. It was really cool.  
  
By the time Sirius had finished with his tale -- complete with hand gestures and pantomimes -- Remus was trying very hard not to smile and, Sirius noted with a bit of pride, no longer looked like a scared first-year.  
  
I think you just scared it, Sirius, Remus murmured, giving in and smiling at his friend.  
  
Well, that's what I was going for, Sirius admitted, but the bird didn't fly away when I shouted at it. It just glared at me. And even when I moved my arm. After that, I just sat there and glared back, and then I was all like, Go _away_, you dumb bird' and it ruffled up it's feathers like it was all offended. Then it snapped at me or something, and flew off. Really!  
  
By now, Remus was snickering into his hand, his thin shoulders shaking slightly. Are you trying to tell me... he giggled, that you have an enemy bird flying around somewhere now?  
  
I don't think he liked the dumb bird' comment, responded Sirius, nodding. One of these days, I swear, I'm going to get a bird diving at my head or something...  
  
Neither one said anything after that last comment, but then, they both looked at each other and immediately broke into laughter. The Niffler pups were still shying away from Sirius, but as they noticed Remus' ease with the dark-haired boy, they gradually grew closer. Sirius realized this abruptly, as he found himself at the scrutiny of a pair of pups.  
  
he began, poking Remus in the shoulder, are they going to attack me or something?  
  
I don't think so, answered Remus after the smaller boy had finishing laughing. They're not growling anymore, are they?  
  
No, but maybe they're planning a sneak attack.  
  
When they're right in front of you?  
  
Sirius shrugged. They're Nifflers. Who knows how their minds work?  
  
A shrug was the response Sirius received, and Remus moved forward to stroke one of the pups behind the ears. As the brown-haired boy crouched down and interacted with the Nifflers, Sirius grinned brightly, an idea budding in his mind.  
  
Hey, why don't you growl at them and tell them I'm a good guy? Sirius teased, stepping forward and prodding Remus in the back with his index finger.  
  
Remus turned his head to smirk at Sirius, murmuring casually, What makes you so sure I haven't?  
  
Well, you couldn't have, responded Sirius logically, thinking over the theory, because I just got here. You haven't done that weird growl thing since you saw me, and you couldn't have done it beforehand because... you didn't know I was here.  
  
Remus said nothing, but gave Sirius a comically secretive smile.  
  
Oh, shut up, Sirius snapped without malice, rolling his eyes, Don't try acting all weird and supernatural with me; I _know_ you.You're just as normal as the rest of us freaks, so don't even start. Sirius knew that Remus was mocking him for one time last year when Sirius had gone on a mad quest to determine where Remus went all the time. Remus didn't know that, of course; the instance the brown-haired boy was referring to was when Sirius, firmly convinced that Remus was an undercover agent for the Ministry of Magic who was stationed at Hogwarts for whatever reason, jumped Remus and demanded to know the secrets of the organization. The entire quest had basically ended with Remus clearing the matter up -- well, how would Sirius have known his mother was chronically ill? -- and Sirius feeling rather foolish.  
  
Remus questioned, smirking.  
  
  
  
Anyway, they don't seem to be bothered by you anymore, Remus mentioned, gesturing towards a few brave pups who were sniffing Sirius's hand and nuzzling his shin. Guess they aren't afraid of humans anymore.  
  
Or maybe I'm not human, offered Sirius inspirationally, eyes lighting up with intrigue. He turned to Remus. You ever think about that? Like, me, for instance. What if my parents aren't my parents or something? What if I was dropped off on their doorstep when I was a little kid, and I'm really some weird monster simply disguised as a human?  
  
Wouldn't you know by now? mused Remus, grabbing a branch from a nearby tree and snapping it off neatly. He began to peel the bark away carefully.  
  
Not necessarily, Sirius continued, because it could be something like, I have to be a certain age to grow into my weirdness, y'know? Like, once I reach some age, I'll suddenly grow horns and wings and breathe fire or something.  
  
Remus blinked. So you're a dragon? He finished peeling the bark away and dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. Checking the stick for firmness beforehand, he held it out to a group of Niffler pups, and then threw it forcefully across the clearing. The pups dashed off.  
  
Could be. Or something else, I suppose. Sirius jumped onto a rock and sat down, staring thoughtfully at his friend. I wonder what year it would be that I'd transform, if I did. Probably sixteen or something; that's always been a pretty significant number in the big scheme of things. Or seventeen.  
  
Or thirteen.  
  
Sirius asked, tilting his head. I mean, I get the whole unlucky' significance, but I would think that it'd be older. I mean, if I was some scary monster who dropped my kid off to live with the humans, I'd want him to be old enough to know to get the hell away from people when he began to change. And smart enough to find me, you know?  
  
Remus shrugged, watching the Niffler puppies brawl loudly across the field, barking playfully. I can understand that. But thirteen isn't just unlucky; it has a lot of historical significance in the occult, and if we're talking dark arts, it's really common. Plus, when you turn thirteen, you're officially a teenager, in human years. So thirteen would be understandable.  
  
So would seven, then, right? Sirius asked. I mean, isn't seven an even bigger number than thirteen, except on the side of good? Tons of religious significance and stuff.  
  
I wouldn't know, Remus murmured slowly, as a triumphant pup came dashing back across the field, the now nearly mutilated stick sticking haphazardly out of its' mouth. My family isn't very religious. Old wizarding family, y'know; the closest we get to revering anyone is Merlin.  
  
Yeah, well, we're Roman Catholic, Sirius stated proudly, watching Remus tentatively take the mangled stick from the Niffler's mouth and stare at it with disgust. It's okay, kind of boring. My Mum was brought up that way, and she made sure the rest of us were, too. Anyway, seven's a pretty big number, so maybe that's it.  
  
Remus looked over at Sirius, his golden eyes flickering in the dimming light. You've already turned seven.  
  
Yeah, so? That only means that I'm not a monster in human form. I can live with that, I guess. Sirius smirked, liking the golden glimmer in Remus' eyes. It always reminded him of fireflies in the dusk, which was cool. Vaguely, he wondered what his eyes -- a sharp, icy blue -- would remind people of. Oceans, maybe?  
  
Remus chuckled softly, tossing the saliva-covered stick away and wiping his hand off on his robes. Yeah, I guess. But if it was seven, then whoever it was wouldn't have the smarts to find his home and get away.  
  
True, that.  
  
They were quiet for awhile, listening to the growling and playful yipping of the Nifflers as they chased each other around the field. A few of them were laying down by the edge of the meadow, near Sirius and Remus, but most were moseying about aimlessly, sniffing this and that. By that time, the crickets had come out: the squeaky sound filled the area and brought a very summery feeling to the warm air.  
  
Hey, Sirius? came a quiet call from Remus, who continued to stare pensively at the sky even as Sirius turned to look.  
  
  
  
We should probably go in. It's going to be dark soon, and you know how it gets here.  
  
Sirius grinned cheekily. Yeah. So what?  
  
So Hagrid wouldn't like it, and I promised Professor Kettleburn that I wouldn't keep the pups out after dark.  
  
accepted Sirius, shoulders slumping slightly. He had enjoyed the brief prospect of staying out and exploring the Forbidden Forest. He had been there before, sure, but actually investigating? Never had the chance. Which was a shame, really, because it was damned interesting. Okay, then.  
  
C'mon, let's go.  
  
With that, Sirius proceeded to help Remus round up the pups, so they'd -- hopefully -- get back in time to eat supper in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts occupants. If not, it didn't matter, but -- Sirius suddenly remembered, eyebrows raising -- they still had a prank to plan, and they needed James and Peter.  
  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
  
It had rained the night before, starting about an hour after Sirius and Remus snuck out of the Forbidden Forest and back into school, making it back in time to see Peter eat an entire French silk pie, and then collapse in his bed afterwards and moan the rest of the night. James had suggested going to the Hospital Wing, glancing nervously at Peter's tinged-green face, but Sirius had denounced that suggestion, saying that Madam Pomfry would just harp at them about letting him eat all that pie. It was right about that time that Remus, staring introspectively out the window and apparently ignoring the three other boys, informed the others that it was raining.  
  
It had even thundered, with lightning and everything; Sirius was thrilled. Peter complained that it wasn't helping his stomach, and James winced slightly everytime thunder crashed -- ironically, the former wasn't very afraid of storms, but the latter once had a _very bad_ experience involving one. Something involving getting lost during one when he was little, Sirius recalled, had caused James to fear thunder and lightning.  
  
Despite the two bums in the room complaining, Sirius had readily enjoyed the rain. So had Remus, as they both shared a fondness for the fierceness of the weather, and both had stayed up an extra hour past their usual bedtime to stare at the pouring rain and lightning. For some odd reason, they had started to talk about cheese.  
  
Why do you think it's yellow? Sirius had asked.  
  
Isn't it practically rotten milk? had been Remus' response.  
  
Ugh, I'm never eating cheese again...  
  
And so forth.  
  
But now it was morning, and the sun was bright and beautiful and shining in Sirius' eyes. Said boy squinted and curled up tighter under his covers, ignoring James yelling at Remus to pass him a hairbrush. And then ignoring the following comments of James' unruly, unmanageable hair. And trying very hard to ignore the person shaking his shoulder.  
  
Sirius, c'mon, it's time to get up, Peter was chiding, poking Sirius and sounding disgruntled. See, I told you that you should have gone to sleep earlier, but you never listen to me, and now you're going to be too tired to pay attention at all...  
  
Like he does anyway? James offered from across the room.  
  
Good point, accepted Peter, but still, get UP, Sirius, we have to go.  
  
Bollocks to that, muttered Sirius, though he didn't know if Peter even heard him; his voice was muffled by a pillow.  
  
Sirius, you're going to miss breakfast... James taunted from across the room. Sirius didn't move; unlike James, who couldn't function without food in the morning, Sirius didn't eat that much. That was why he was firmly convinced that James was going to be horribly fat by seventh year, while Sirius himself would look as dashing as usual.  
  
He's not getting up, whined Peter, and Sirius relaxed his shoulders as he heard Peter's footsteps going away from his bed.  
  
Well, what can we do about it? asked James. Sirius could practically envision his best friend shrugging.  
  
Though, really, all Sirius wanted was for them to _shut up_ so he could sleep.  
  
Threaten him with our homework? Peter.  
  
That wouldn't work, stupid, we have to make him WANT to get up. James.  
  
Well, I might have an idea for that, actually... Remus.  
  
  
  
Yeah, here, follow me...  
  
Well, I hope that it's at least...  
  
Sirius was confused for a moment, in his dazed state, about the sudden silence, but then he accepted with with a smile. _Finally_, they were letting him sleep. Who bloody well CARED if he missed his first class? It wasn't like he needed to go every day, like Peter, or he missed too much anyway to skip, like Remus and his damned mother and his damned stupid immune system. James should understand that, though. Sirius really needed to have a talk with his so-called best friend about the aspects of sleeping in late. James was too much of a perfectionist.  
  
Sirius was just slipping back into a warm cocoon of sleep when he heard footsteps coming back into the room. He ignored them, hoping that his friends really had forgotten about him and that they were just there to get something. In fact, Sirius noted drowsily, they were being so quiet that he could ignore them very easily.  
  
This, of course, really should have warned him of the coming danger, but Sirius was too sleepy to care.  
  
_Splash!  
_  
Cold. Wet. Not good.  
  
Sudden wide awake and very, very wet, Sirius shot up in bed and glared at his three guilty-looking -- but laughing! -- friend. Peter was almost on the floor with laughter, and James was leaning against a bedpost trying to contain himself. Remus, still holding the bucket in which the horrendous deed had been committed, was having a time at holding back laughter enough to say something.  
  
I... guess that... you're awake now, Remus murmured, snickering into his hand, his cheeks bright red. Oh, Merlin, Sirius, you look like a wet rat!  
  
This, of course, only sent them all into another fit of laughter.  
  
Sirius just glared. He was wet. And cold. And, apparently, looking very much so like a wet rat, which truthfully isn't the best of compliments.  
  
Oh, yes. They were going to pay. Sirius grinned.  
  
James noticed.  
  
Oh, man, Sirius, I know that grin, James said, his laughter dying away rather suddenly and his eyes widening slightly. C'mon, this was a joke. You wouldn't wake up. We were saving your grade from being shot to hell, you know.  
  
Why, I have no idea what you're talking about, James, Sirius responded innocently, which was enough to make Peter and Remus stop laughing as well and stare at him with alarmed expressions.  
  
Peter whispered, slowly, We're dead, aren't we?  
  
Remus murmured, and the corner of his mouth quirked up. We have something else to focus on anyway.  
  
They all turned to look at him.  
  
The weather! Remus informed them, smiling. This is the perfect day to get Snape. It's going to be really nice today, and I can assure you, everyone is going to be eating outside.  
  
Sirius, forgetting instantly about being cold and wet and all around not in a good mood, jumped out of his bed in excitement, a wide grin on his face. Yes! This is great. You told Old Scar Face, right?  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. Yeah, I told him. Today and tomorrow, I said, so this is great timing.  
  
Eyes alight with excitement, James grabbed Peter and Remus by the arms. Well, we better get started on this, then, he said, giving his two companions a mischievous look. I don't know how long this spell will work--  
  
Two hours, apprised Remus quietly, as he was being dragged to the door.  
  
--BUT we should figure out when to cast it for the best results, James continued, giving Remus a look. Glancing back at Sirius, James said, Hey, Sirius, shower quick and meet us down there,   
  
  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Sirius sat back down on his bed, smirking slightly as drips of water fell from his hair. Oh, he was excited about the Snape prank today. But if his friends thought he was the type to simply forget about revenge... heh, think again.  
  
  
__________________________  
  
  
  
Are we in position? whispered Sirius, huddled behind Hagrid's woodshed.  
  
Remus, the person to whom he was whispering, looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and held his finger to his lips. After a few moments -- in which said brown-haired boy checked to make sure Hagrid wasn't lurking anywhere near -- Remus turned back to Sirius and replied, More of less. From what I can see, Snape is in a very ripe position to target.  
  
murmured Sirius. Simply lovely. This might just be one of the best days of my life.  
  
Remus regarded him with skeptical eyes. Sirius, it's one prank. And really not a very clever one, in the sense that it didn't take that long to figure out. And it's pure luck that Snape happens to be stupid enough to sit outside on the day that we pull it off. If we even do.  
  
Of course we will! Sirius gasped, being as quietly outraged as he could be. It's perfect. We have everything worked out completely.  
  
Which, to be honest, worries me, commented Remus. Looking around once again for any adult, Remus moved towards the niffler cages, leashes in hand -- a necessity, Professor Kettleburn insisted, when walking the little mutts around school grounds. Sirius followed as Remus continued, Everytime we seem to have all details in order, a little voice in the back of my head just points out that something must be wrong.  
  
Hearing voices now?  
  
Shut up.  
  
Sirius smirked, then plopped a hand on Remus' shoulder as the boy opened the niffler cage. It matters not. Really, Remus, what could go wrong?  
  
Thanks a lot, Sirius, you've jinxed it and everything, Remus muttered, rolling his eyes and shrugging Sirius' hand off his shoulder. Now we're going to be smited down by the Irony Gods as, oh, I don't know, the spell doesn't work and all that happens is us giving Snape the opportunity to insinuate that I'm a dog.  
  
Hmph. Like he should talk, Sirius snorted. Then, noticing Remus' deadpan stare, he continued with, Oh, please, Remus. Irony Gods or not, we have things worked out. Peter can do the spell just fine, remember? We've already tested it out. You just worry too much.  
  
It isn't in my nature to pull pranks, remarked Remus offhandedly, as he clipped a leash onto a niffler standing near the fence.  
  
Sirius paused for a moment and stared at his friend, uncomprehending. Then, sniggering, he stated, Right. Not in my nature', huh? Give me a break, Remus. I think you're a prankster at heart and you're just using us to let it out.  
  
Despite whatever you believe, Sirius, I maintain my position of this all being your fault, Remus responded simply as he finished up the last few nifflers.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and mocked, Oh, sure, I can see it. It's really not my fault, Mum! It's that nasty Sirius; he's evil! Evil, I tell you!'  
  
You're not denying it, I see, Remus pointed out calmly.  
  
Sirius glared. Bugger off, you, and let's start this thing. Snape might decide to go inside and take a shower before we even get there.  
  
Is that even a possibility? queried Remus rhetorically, holding tightly onto the leashes as he locked the gate. I don't think Snape has showered since being accepted to Hogwarts.  
  
Think he's going for a record or something?  
  
They moved forward at a slow pace, whispering casually to each other to make it appear like Sirius was just keeping Remus company. Which, honestly, he was, but he could see James seated on the grass a bit in front of them, and Sirius was going to stop there, to ensure that people didn't immediately assume Sirius and Remus were playing a prank. No one would suspect Remus alone just yet -- though Sirius was adamant in his quest to promote Remus' pranking popularity --, but if Sirius was there along with him, there was no doubt at least someone would assume something. (Even when they weren't playing pranks, people suspected such devious things out of Sirius, especially when it was both him and James together. Sirius was wonderfully proud of the reputation they had managed to build up, and only as second years, even. It was astounding.)  
  
They reached James, who smiled. he drawled sarcastically.  
  
was Sirius' immediate response.  
  
Remus murmured as the pups pulled him away from the two boys; they had learned to accept Sirius well enough, but were still wary of most humans, so they longed to be away from both of them as soon as possible. Sirius found it amusing, but figured that the pups weren't really human-haters, they just needed to see a person a few times before they were ready to accept him. Unless, of course, one's name was Remus Lupin, in which case the little mutts adored oneself immediately.  
  
I wish we had taken the time to cast a recording charm or something, James murmured, watching wistfully at Remus as the thin boy walked away. If this works, it would have been worth it to keep for our kids in the future or something.  
  
added Sirius pensively, to copy and sell for a lot of money to the other kids at Hogwarts who didn't see it.  
  
That, too, James confirmed, smiling at Sirius' enterprising nature. We should have researched it.  
  
Egh, whatever, too late now, was Sirius' response, looking away from James and back at Remus, who was just about to near the Target. Fists clenching slightly in rapt anticipation -- this WAS Snape, after all, who was going to get it -- Sirius grinned almost maniacally as he whispered, Here we go.  
  
Remus walked slowly, glancing around every so often at the Hogwarts students strewn across the lawn. Most of the kids looked up to see the animals walking by; a few laughed at Remus, whose small size and pallid appearance made the sight of him walking so many Nifflers almost ludicrous; while others -- mainly the younger girls -- cooed at the apparently and puppies. Remus, for the record, turned a bright shade of pink at all the attention, and he kept his eyes firmly planted on his hands after seeing them all staring. Unfortunately, Sirius noticed, this left Remus more or less unaware of the current interest of the mutts; with a growing pit in his stomach, Sirius watched as the lead puppies' heads jerked upwards, smelling the faintest hint of gold in the air.  
  
Oh, no, Sirius murmured, faintly; James agreed in turn.  
  
Remus didn't see the attention of the pups change.  
  
So, when the entire lot of Nifflers suddenly took off towards the oddly gold-smelling Snape, Remus was caught completely off-guard; the sudden change in direction caused him to trip up and falls in the mud, where he was dragged for a good five feet before being able to untangle the ropes. The pups continued on, bounding for the unsuspecting Snape, and Remus lay, soaked in mud and dirty water, staring after them.  
  
Sirius leaped onto his feet immediately, dashing towards his friend while at the same time quenching the urge to laugh uproariously. If such an event had happened to anyone BUT Remus -- and possibly James, and MAYBE Peter --, Sirius would have been having stomach troubles, he'd be laughing so hard. But Remus looked so sorrowful, laying on his stomach in the mud, and Sirius felt it was his duty as a friend to curb his laughter -- at least, of course, until after said brown-haired boy was cleaned up and properly reprimanded for letting embarrassment get in the way of work.  
  
gasped Sirius as he reached his friend and grabbed a mud-soaked elbow, trying to help Remus up. Are you all right?  
  
Can you stand? James added, looking worried that Remus was still laying down and currently wasn't facing them. But soon both boys realized that the reason Remus wasn't moving was because he was laughing too hard to do so; James and Sirius exchanged glances, confused.  
  
Er... Rem? Sirius questioned, hesitantly.  
  
Remus gasped, his shoulders shaking, ...at _Snape_... Peals of laughter followed, and both James and Sirius turned immediately to stare at the person they had intended to get in the first place, and had since then forgotten about.  
  
And, for the first time in his life -- most likely -- Sirius Black was left speechless, unable to even muster up a laugh. Not because it wasn't funny, of course, but because it was truly one of the most hilarious things that he had ever seen before. Ever.  
  
Snape was on the ground, yelling loudly -- actually, _screeching_ would probably be a more effective word -- as the Niffler pups covered him completely. They were all barking excitedly, sniffing and clawing at Snape as they searched for the nonexistent gold, and smearing him with mud as they did so. It didn't take long for both James and Sirius to fall to the ground with laughter alongside Remus, for the moment ignoring the giant puddle of mud beneath them. (Sirius hoped, in retrospect, that Peter was laughing just as much from his position on the other side of the grounds, despite not being with the other boys.)  
  
They sat like that for what seemed like an hour -- but what was probably only twenty seconds, give or take -- before James suddenly gasped and sat up, his eyes wide behind his partially mud-covered glasses.  
  
Oh, Merlin, he hissed, it's _Kettleburn_.  
  
Sirius looked up instantly and spotted the scarred man limping towards the pile of pups covering Snape, and looking almost raving mad. Despite practically being an invalid, the old man was livid and looked incredibly intimidating, even from a distance.  
Oh, bloody he-- Sirius whispered; Remus cut him off.  
  
I better go over there, Remus muttered, jumping up and wiping a glob of mud from his forehead. Turning to glance at James and Sirius, his golden eyes flashing, Remus instructed, Try to stop laughing so hard, and come to, uh, support or something. Sound worried.  
  
With that, Remus rushed over to the scene, looking worse for wear. After a few moments -- in which James and Sirius tried very hard not to look at Snape or each other -- both James and Sirius leapt up to join him.  
  
They arrived just in time to hear Kettleburn snap some spell to remove the Nifflers; the pups flew off of Snape and landed behind Kettleburn in some sort of magical kennel. For a few moments, their barking increased ten-fold and drowned out any other noise, but Kettleburn solved that problem by casting a silencing charm. And then, he turned on Snape.  
  
Sirius found it very hard to fight his laughter as he looked on the suddenly clear Snape. The greasy-haired boy was sitting on the ground, looking incredibly stunned and horrified by what had just occurred. He was covered in muddy paw-prints and had dirty water dripping from his hair, as well as a trickle of blood leaking from a scrap on his cheek where a Niffler pup has gotten a little over-excited. All in all, he looked bedraggled, which Sirius would fine very, extremely amusing no matter what situation. And even moreso knowing that he had caused it all.  
  
seethed Kettleburn, glaring down at Snape. Explain yourself.  
  
gaped Snape, looking at Kettleburn with an incredulous expression on his mud-streaked face. What are you talking about? From out of nowhere those... those THINGS leapt out and--  
  
Your name? snapped Kettleburn.  
  
I -- Severus, sir. Severus Snape, replied Snape, still looking as if he has no clue what was going on. Look, I don't know what--  
  
Mister Snape, I don't particularly care to hear your story at the moment, hissed Kettleburn. From his position to the right of the man, Sirius winced at the insidious tone and glanced quickly at James, who shrugged slightly and winced. Kettleburn continued, You have obviously tried to disrupt the care of MY magical creatures by instigating a riot.  
  
Snape stared blankly at the scarred professor in front of him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he gasped out,   
  
Don't try to play stupid with ME, Mister Snape! snapped Kettleburn, I've seen you harassing Mister Lupin over here for quite some time now. Bet you thought it would be funny to make the Nifflers drag him through the mud didn't you? Kettleburn looked over at Remus, who suddenly looked a lot less collected and a lot more miserable than he had only mere moments before. Sirius silently applauded his friend's acting skills, because Kettleburn ate it up.  
  
But... wait, no, I didn't do anything-- Snape began, collecting himself enough to stop looking so confused and start getting angry.  
  
commented Kettleburn, his shoulders tense. We'll see about that. With that, the professor chanted a spell that Sirius recognized -- it was one that detected if a spell was being used, and what spell it was. Growing nervous himself at being found out, Sirius looked around for Peter, who he caught sight of standing fifteen feet away, behind a group of fifth-year girls. Their eyes met, and Peter shrugged, as if to say, What can I do? Sirius bit his lip.  
  
Ah, a Redolente charm, murmured Kettleburn through thin lips. How ironic that you are learning those in class now.  
  
But I didn't cast that! Snape insisted, looking infuriated. Someone else put it on me! Suddenly, seeing Sirius and James for the first time, Snape snarled, Potter! Black! They must have! It's those two you want! Potter and Black!  
  
Now why would Mister Potter and Mister Black want to humiliate their own FRIEND?! Kettleburn questioned Snape lividly.  
  
Sirius began, interjecting, I was with Remus the whole morning! Rem, are you all right? He moved over to his friend comfortingly, conveniently ignoring the quick glare Remus shot him for being patronizing. Said friend tried harder to look more humiliated and miserable while Sirius tried very hard not to snicker.  
  
But -- but I --  
  
Come with me, Mister Snape, Kettleburn instructed, his bushy eyebrows narrow and his eyes hot with anger. We have a visit to pay to the head of your house.  
  
Kettleburn took a very muddy and very angry Snape by the shoulder and led him away slowly, due to the elder's limp. After they were out of sight, James went over to get Peter, and the four Gryffindor second-year boys moved quickly and quietly up to their dorms. Around them, people were still talking loudly about what had happened outside, some wondering about the incident but most laughing heartily. It didn't take long for James, Peter, Sirius, and Remus to get up to their room, though, and they closed the door behind them.  
  
There, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Oh, yeah, Sirius gasped, laughing so hard he fell into Remus, that was SO worth it.


	5. On Quidditch and Mysterious Disappearanc...

  
**CHAPTER FOUR **: _On Quidditch and Mysterious Disappearances  
  
_  
  
The room was quiet. Almost TOO quiet, by most people's standards, but not necessarily that deathly ill - and oftentimes terrifying - type of silence that occurred in the depths of the Forbidden Forest on a full moon night or just after a relative's death. No, it was the suspicious type of quietness, the kind that wasn't quite disquieting, but wasn't very comfortable, either. It was that wonderful type of silence that hung in the air just before a mischievous act took place, like the calm before a storm.  
  
Sirius loved that type of silence. Even moreso, he loved that quietness when he was the only one who knew when it was going to end. And, as he waved his wand casually towards three water-filled buckets, Sirius could most certainly feel comfortable in the silence he caused.  
  
And, of course, in the chaos that sprung forth from it.  
  
Three loud screams echoed throughout the room as James, Peter, and Remus were each doused in ice-cold water, at exactly 6:18 in the morning. For a moment, they stared in bafflement at their predicament, before they all thought to look up towards the center of the room, where Sirius was standing. Three boys, with water dripping from their chins, stared blankly at him.  
  
"Heh," Sirius commented, grinning cheekily, "Ain't payback a bitch?"  
  
________________________________  
  
  
Sirius Black grinned across the breakfast table at the one person who had deemed it reasonable to sit near him after that morning's excursion: Remus. James, shooting disgruntled glares - which Sirius took as compliments, especially since he could still see the smile James tried to keep hidden -, was sitting by a couple of first year boys that he had met the day before while doing his Very Important work. Peter had followed him, his hair still slightly damp from a not-very-good Drying Charm.  
  
So that left Sirius, who was seated in his usual spot and still stifling giggles under his breath, and Remus, who hadn't wanted to sit with the first years for reasons unstated (though Sirius assumed it was because one of them had stage whispered about how Remus looked "creepy" and the brown- haired boy had taken offense to that. Actually, Sirius also thought that Remus looked kind of creepy, but it was a cool creepy, for one, and Sirius wasn't stupid enough to try and say that to Remus, anyway.)   
  
"G'mornin', ol' chap," Sirius greeted Remus as the thin boy sat down, perfectly dry and looking as if he had a perfectly normal morning. "Aren't you looking lovely this splendid September morn? Biscuit?" Sirius held out the tray.  
  
Remus simply raised an eyebrow, ignored the tray, and began piling some bacon alongside his eggs. Sirius' shoulders slumped.  
  
"Remus, don't tell me you're going to be giving me the silent treatment, now," Sirius whined, looking at Remus with pleading blue eyes. "C'mon, now, it was a good joke! And you all deserved it!"  
  
Remus said nothing as he applied maple syrup to his pancakes.  
  
Sirius growled audibly and slammed his fist down - gently, really - by Remus' plate. "Come off it, now! I want to talk to you about yesterday, and it won't work very well if you keep ignoring me."  
  
Aha! There, a tiny little quirk in Remus' mouth, and Sirius knew he had won. Lousy little jerk, pretending to be mad like that - Sirius knew without a doubt that if Remus was really trying to ignore him, there would be no way in the world that Sirius could break through the defenses that easily. Remus had just been playing him, Sirius had deduced, a realization that made his cheeks flush red and his eyes narrow. Remus caught sight of Sirius' expression and snickered loudly.  
  
"You... you sodding _git_," Sirius muttered as Remus started to full-out laugh. "Just because I worry that you're going to take actual offense one of these days-"  
  
"But still!" Remus snickered, "Your expression was so... so indignant! I couldn't help but laugh."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"True, but I'm a jerk who made it possible for you to have a good hearty laugh at Snape," Remus reminded him, "so you should be nice to me."  
  
Sirius sighed happily as he remembered the beloved incident that had just occurred the day before. Snape, covered with around fifteen little Niffler puppies, who in turn were completely covered in mud... It was a memory to last a lifetime. Or, at least, a couple of weeks.  
  
"It was a good first prank, wasn't it?" Sirius murmured, looking at Remus for agreement, which the golden-eyed boy gave by nodding. "I'm glad we were able to make it such a spectacular show. I mean, I hear even some _sixth years_ were talking about it. And they were too far away to have seen anything, I bet."  
  
Remus smiled. "Well, seeing a kid get covered in muddy Nifflers isn't exactly commonplace, you know. It was a good prank, though I still don't think it was necessarily _brilliant_." He gave Sirius a teasing stare.  
  
"You're just jealous," sniffed Sirius haughtily, taking a big bite of his heavily buttered toast. For a few moments, both of them fell silent, as Remus munched on bacon and Sirius put some more jam on his remaining pieces of toast. Then, growing slightly uncomfortable about the silence - he was never one for sustained silences, obviously, especially when there was someone else in the room -, Sirius looked up at Remus and asked, "You aren't mad about the water thing this morning, right?"  
  
Remus looked a bit surprised at the uncharacteristic show of uncertainty from Sirius, but whatever he thought, he didn't share it; instead, Remus sat up straighter and smiled at Sirius comfortingly. He replied, "Of course not; we deserved it for what we did yesterday. Besides, it was funny." His golden eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the light.  
  
Sirius fidgeted awkwardly under Remus' stare, feeling a bit silly for admitting such a little worry. And to have Remus take it so seriously, even; barely anyone took things Sirius said without thinking there was some kind of joke behind it, so whenever Sirius had a more meaningful thing to say, it was difficult to find anyone who would listen to him seriously. James would. And so did his cousin Andromeda, sometimes. And Remus.  
  
"Well, ah..." Sirius began, embarrassed at being scrutinized. Remus blinked, noticing the sudden tension - it was clear to anyone that Sirius was feeling awkward - and cleared his throat, looking quickly over his shoulder at a notice pinned up on the wall.  
  
"Say," mentioned Remus, eyes lighting up as he read the sign, "Quidditch tryouts are this week. Are you and James still planning on trying out for the Gryffindor team?"  
  
Sirius looked up, anxiety forgotten and excitement quickly taking its place. "Say, yeah! You're right! I had forgotten about it!" He then turned over to face James, who was seated a few seats down from him, and shouted, "Oi! James, James!"  
  
"What?" his best friend asked, looking over at Sirius with a mask of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts! This week!"  
  
James' eyes lit up, and he dropped his irritated expression almost instantly. "Blimey, Sirius, I'd forgotten! Tryouts!"  
  
"Right, then," Sirius said, jumping up, "Let's go practice!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You guys!" Remus called after them, as they both moved to leave the Great Hall. James and Sirius stopped and turned back to face him; Remus, looking exasperated, continued, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts in ten minutes." Sirius and James glanced at each other, and then at the few people who had overheard the conversation and were now snickering at them.  
  
"Heh, well..." Sirius trailed off.  
  
"I don't suppose practice couldn't be put off a bit, right?" James offered, blushing brightly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "You're both mad."  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
  
As Professor Anthony droned on about a magical theory about vampires - a subject which normally would have interested Sirius a great deal, especially considering his conviction that the professor herself was a vampire - Sirius could barely sit still in his seat. He kept tapping his foot on the ground and glancing over at James, who was trying his best not to do the same.  
  
"Calm _down_," Remus reproved quietly from behind them, poking Sirius on the shoulder with his quill. "I can't concentrate on the lesson with you bouncing around like that."  
  
"Aren't you excited, though?" Sirius hissed back.  
  
"Not really," whispered Remus, "as I'm not trying out."  
  
"But still!"  
  
"Shh," a new voice hushed, and Sirius turned to glare at Lily Evans.  
  
"You 'shh,' Lily Evans; I'm talking to Remus," Sirius informed her.  
  
Lily frowned at him, her spring green eyes glinting in annoyance. Tensing her shoulders, she whispered, "Sirius Black, I'm trying to listen and I don't care who you're trying to talk to. I can't hear what Professor Anthony is saying."  
  
James, who had turned to look back at them, said, "Oh, sorry, Lily," and motioned for Sirius to turn around. At Sirius' outraged expression - weren't they in the girl hating business together? -, James pointed at Professor Anthony, who was shooting discrete glares in their direction. Grabbing a piece of parchment and dipping his quill in ink, James wrote a message: _We'll get in trouble and won't be able to try out._  
  
Sirius snatched the parchment. _But she's so annoying!_  
  
Taking the message back, James read it and replied, _Ignore her. She's stuck- up. She kept being snotty to me when we were working together.  
_  
Sirius sighed as he read the message, and then glanced up to make sure Anthony wasn't glaring at them or anything. _Whatever, as long as she doesn't butt in again._  
  
The response James gave was, _I want to practice for Quidditch tryouts during lunch, okay? We can eat quickly, right?_  
  
_Yes_, Sirius wrote back, _and I can try being a Beater on you. Haha!_  
  
_Prat_.  
  
_Git_.  
  
Suddenly, just as Sirius was about to push the parchment back to James, it was taken from his hands. Feeling the familiar feeling of anxiety sink into his stomach, Sirius forced himself to look up into the narrowed eyes of Professor Anthony. The small professor seemed to grow at least five feet as she towered over Sirius with a menacing expression on her face, a severe look of indignation that Sirius felt was rivaled only by Professor McGonagall herself. Or, perhaps, God.  
  
Beside him, Sirius felt James wince.  
  
"Mr. Black," hissed the red-haired Professor quietly, her brown eyes narrowing as her mouth ironically quirked upwards, "just what do you think is so interesting that it rivals my own lesson on the stigmas of vampires?"  
  
"Um...." Sirius began, searching his mind for a decent excuse that didn't involve anything inane. Not finding any, Sirius answered, "Ah, Quidditch tryouts?"  
  
James sighed dramatically in the seat beside him and muttered, "Great excuse, you _prat_..."  
  
Professor Anthony glared quickly at James, and then looked back at Sirius. "How unconventional for you to tell the truth, Mr. Black."  
  
"Well, I strive to be surprising, Professor," replied Sirius, sounding cocky despite his growing worry. He could feel the sweat building on the back of his neck as Professor Anthony didn't remove her glare, as well as the stares from the other students. (And, if he heard correctly, the muffled giggles from the seat directly behind; whatever it was that Remus was finding so funny, Sirius both wanted to know and wanted to hit Remus for distracting him. And if Remus was laughing at _him_.... That jerk.)  
  
"In that case, Mr. Black," continued Anthony, "I should strive to aptly punish you for disrupting my class with your continuous scribbling with the quill. How does detention for the next two nights sound? Meet me here at eight tonight and tomorrow."   
  
"Two nights?" Sirius repeated, baffled by the additional day. "But why so many?"  
  
"Well, exceptional people deserve exceptional punishments, do they not?" Anthony replied simply, smirking quickly at Sirius before turning away with a wave of her forest green robes. Sirius gaped after her for a few moments before closing his mouth with a huff and slouching in his chair. Behind him, Remus had stopped giggling.  
  
As Professor Anthony continued with her lecture - picking up, Sirius noticed with an eye roll, on the stereotypical temper of vampires - Sirius glared at his desktop. Beside him, James was sitting up straight and stiff, looking at the front of the classroom with a stony expression. The rest of the class period went by more slowly than Sirius could have ever imagined, and as soon as the end bell finally toned, Sirius jumped out of his seat and frowned irritably at Professor Anthony's retreating back (as she walked back to her office.)  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sirius fumed, gathering his things and looking over at James. "I mean, two whole nights? I'm never going to be able to practice for tryouts! And all I did was write something; really, she's way too uptight!"  
  
"I'm sorry," James offered sympathetically, patting Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
"If I may, though," murmured Remus, who came up behind them with a curious- looking Peter in tow, "you kind of brought it on yourself."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" snapped Sirius.  
  
Remus frowned. "It means that you weren't listening and it isn't exactly Professor Anthony's fault if she deems it right to punish you for that."  
  
Sirius glowered at Remus, who stood his ground even though Peter flinched and moved away. James, standing beside Sirius, was frozen in a half-baked attempt to pull his best friend back, but Sirius had pushed him off.  
  
"You know what, Remus?" Sirius began, "I'm sick of you acting so high and mighty sometimes. I wasn't listening, yeah, but she didn't need to assign me detention for two days! And now I'm not going to have time to practice!"  
  
"I didn't meant to say-" Remus started, but Sirius continued full throttle.  
  
"Maybe you should think of what you _say_ before you start in on me next time!" shouted Sirius, fists clenching. He didn't know why he was so mad about it - it wasn't as if he didn't know it was his fault for getting in trouble - but something about Remus' prudish attitude and the laughter he had heard when he was getting snapped at by Professor Anthony had made him infuriated as his usually rather close friend.  
  
Remus stared at him, pale and conflicted, as if he didn't know whether to get mad or upset. He opened his mouth to reply, but another voice interjected before the thin boy could.  
  
"I don't care if you fight," came a low alto from the front of the room, where Professor Anthony was currently standing, "but please do so outside my classroom, because you're very annoying."  
  
Sirius frowned and glared slightly at the older female before snapping, "Fine," at Remus and turning away. Just before he left the room, however, Anthony's voice came again.  
  
"Remember, Mr. Black, tonight at eight."  
  
"Right," replied Sirius, rolling his eyes and stalking out of the room. He stormed down the hallway for a few moments alone, before he heard the heavy footsteps of James following him. Sirius slowed down, sighing; he could feel his red-hot anger fading away into a dull irritation, and he wondered if he was calm enough to defend his case. But then again, it was James, who had been his best friend since forever, and James knew about Sirius' temper.  
  
James didn't say anything at first, instead opting to walk alongside a sulking Sirius as the aforementioned boy made his way towards the dormitories.  
  
"So," he began, his glasses flickering from the sunlight coming in from a nearby window, "We have to go to class."  
  
"Sod class."  
  
James nodded. "Okay. Then, what was that about? I thought you were getting along well with Remus."  
  
Sirius came to a stop as he reached a deserted hallway near the common room. He suddenly found that he really didn't want to go back to the room, knowing that Remus would probably go up there during lunch to find him. Sirius looked up at James and quietly admitted, "I'm not, really. He just... had bad timing."  
  
"I get it," James accepted with a smile, "Are you mad about something else? I mean, besides the detentions, obviously."  
  
"No... no, everything's fine," denied Sirius. Then, frowning slightly, he continued, "I might be worried about the tryouts. I don't know. I just got mad at him. You know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
Sirius slid down the side of the stone wall until he came to a stop, leaning against the wall with his legs spread out. James sat down near him, cross-legged, and they both sat in a comfortable silence for awhile as Sirius' dull anger continued to fade even more. James pulled out a quill and began fiddling with it absently, twirling it around in his fingers nimbly.  
  
"Remus is kind of weird, you know?"  
  
Sirius glanced up from his gaze on the floor, and he frowned slightly at James. "Hey, I said I wasn't really mad at him. Bad day. We don't need to do the post-fight, talk-behind-the-other-guy's-back thing."  
  
James snorted, looking very amused with Sirius' response, and he abruptly stopped twirling the quill. Laughing slightly, he added, "No, I wasn't trying to do the post-fight, talk-behind-the-other-guy's-back thing. Rather, I was doing the kind-of-worried, wonder-what-the-hell-is-going-on- with-the-other-guy thing."  
  
"Just as long as we're clear," Sirius murmured, grinning. Then it faded. "What do you mean, worried?"  
  
At this, James began to look a bit nervous: his shoulders tensed and he began rolling the quill around in his hands pensively. He looked up at Sirius, hazel eyes flickering slightly, and said, "Well, you know how he's always talking about his mother's sickness?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
James bit his lip. "Have you ever thought... maybe... that he might have it, too?"  
  
Sirius raised and eyebrow and didn't say anything, opting for a quizzical expression. It was true, he had sometimes wondered why it was that when Remus left to go home, that he would come back looking haggard and wan. And he was sick much more than any of the other kids in their year - or at least, he had been last year; Sirius wasn't sure quite yet if that had changed.  
  
In any case, James continued hastily, "Well, see, I've been noticing this since Christmas break last year, or sometime around then. He gets sick a lot, you know? And he tries to play it down, but I think he got sick at least four or five times last year. And his mother's sick, too, so I thought that maybe he was spending too much time with her or something, and that he's caught it, too." Then, sighing, James asked, "You think I'm overreacting, don't you?"  
  
"No," Sirius answered, "I'm just trying to come up with another answer besides that. Because, didn't Remus say that his mother's disease was genetic, or something? I think he said it wasn't contagious."  
  
"To us, and he only said that 'cause Peter was getting worried whenever Remus came back about getting germs," James clarified, "Besides, Remus could still have it. He's her son. What if it's a family thing? He did have two relatives die last year."  
  
"From accidents, didn't he say? Besides," Sirius murmured, furrowing his eyebrows, "why wouldn't he get help? Or at least talk to us about it?"  
  
James sniffed. "Because it's _Remus_, and you know how secretive he can get. And he doesn't like people worrying over him, which is why you two get on each other's nerves sometimes."  
  
"What?" Sirius eyes, his eyes widening. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
James smirked and clopped Sirius in the shoulder lightly, baring a rather toothy grin as he did so. "You're such a protective guy sometimes, Sirius. Crazy and wild and completely nutters, but you always notice if something is different with one of your friends. And then you ask questions and want to know exactly what the problem is, and it drives Remus mad, because he's the type of guy to figure it out for himself, you know?"  
  
Sirius bristled. "So that fight was my fault, is that what you're saying?" He glared at his scrawny best friend, sniffing righteously in agitation.  
  
"No, no," James laughed, waving his hands in an attempt to get Sirius to calm down. "That was not what I meant. I'm just saying, Remus likes to work things out on his own. He probably wouldn't talk to anyone if he was feeling ill." Then, smirking, he added, "And you are too protective, like a bloody dog sometimes, I swear..."  
  
Sirius chose not to dignify that comment with a response, though he made a face and stuck his tongue out at James anyway. Then, opting a pensive expression, Sirius murmured, "He might be trying to deny it himself. 'Cause if he sees his mother dying from this illness, and then he gets it... I'd be upset. I wouldn't want to think about it, you know, because then I could pretend it wasn't true."  
  
James looked surprised, and then raised his eyebrow appreciatively. "That was really deep, Sirius. I didn't know you could be that smart."  
  
"Shut it, you git," Sirius replied, smacking James lightly on the head for good measure.  
  
"But you might be right, you know," James continued, smirking at Sirius. "It must be horrible, knowing that your mother is dying and you can't do a thing to save her. That's not even thinking of if he's sick or not. I... I don't think I would be able to stand it if my mother was dying."  
  
Sirius smiled sadly at his hazel-eyed friend. "I don't think your mother would go out easily. She's so stubborn."  
  
"Nah, you just don't know when to quit."  
  
"Heh, and you do?"  
  
"Never said that, now did I?" At this, James looked down the hallway, checking to see if a teacher was coming. Satisfied that they were alone - though, with Filch in the hallways, it was probably only a matter of time -, James lay down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. "Maybe he isn't sick, then. Maybe he's just upset about his mother."  
  
"Maybe he's just weird," added Sirius somewhat humorously. James gave a half-laugh, but didn't reply.  
  
"He should come to us, though," Sirius continued softly, looking at the ground with a frown. "We're his friends, right? Maybe he's not best friends with either of us - or Peter - but we're still there for him."  
  
James shook his head. "He won't. We might have to talk to him about it first."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both fell silent, Sirius staring at a tree through the window and James looking at ceiling. Sirius was thinking about James had said, and how he would feel if it was _his_ mother, not Remus', who was dying. His mother was controlling sometimes, and she didn't approve of his long hair or hyperactive nature - she preferred his calmer, sweeter younger brother, Sirius could tell -, but he still loved her. It would hurt a lot if she was to get sick. Sirius knew that if it was his mother, he would probably go home every month, too - every two weeks, even! For a relative to die... it would be hard.  
  
"Oi, James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go back to the dorm, and look up that charm we're missing the lesson on now. What was it? The hair cutting one?"  
  
"Sure," James replied, sitting up and yawning. "I know where it is, too. My mother made me look it up."  
  
"Heh," Sirius teased, snickering. "Aren't you a mama's boy?"  
  
"'Heh,' yourself, you git," muttered James, "It was for you."  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Quidditch tryouts came much too quickly for Sirius' taste, especially considering that he had two nights of detention in which he couldn't practice. Luckily, despite being creepy and quiet - and a vampire - Professor Anthony didn't give him that harsh a detention. She made him write an essay on the feeding habits of vampires, which was rather easy, considering that they had just gone over it in class. (And, Sirius noted, kind of disturbing to write.) The second day, he had scrubbed the desks in her classroom top and bottom, without magic: also very easy, as his mother always did stuff without magic and made him do the same. While he had done this, the red-haired teacher had sat at her desk and graded papers silently, sipping every so often from a goblet of pumpkin juice (or blood. Sirius never did figure that out.)  
  
But, in any case, the tryouts approached rapidly, much too rapidly, until they were there. The morning of the tryouts - they were on a Saturday, thankfully, meaning that Sirius didn't have to worry himself sick while having Durkham breath down his neck about some random potion that Sirius couldn't care less about - Sirius was fretting so much that he couldn't eat anything. James was pretty much the same, making Remus and Peter snicker quite obviously behind their hands. Sirius was too nervous to get back at them for it, though he made sure to mark it down on his mental list of Things to Do Once Back in Normal State of Mind. (Luckily, he had apologized for snapping at Remus the night after his first detention, and Remus had graciously accepted his apology. It was so much easier to apologize to Remus than to Peter, who always seemed to hold a grudge for a week before getting lonely and coming back.)  
  
But! Said things didn't matter, currently. Quidditch mattered. James would agree completely.  
  
"Don't worry so much," advised Remus as he heartily applied some raspberry jelly to his toast. "You'll both do fine."  
  
James and Sirius, as one, turned to glare at their thin friend, who winced at the sudden attention.  
  
"Okay, fine, don't listen to me, but you know I'm right," Remus muttered, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his food. "Besides," he continued when he had swallowed, "You'll have friends in the stands."  
  
"Remus and I are coming, remember?" Peter commented, stabbing a sausage expertly with his fork. "We're going to cheer you on."  
  
"Exactly," agreed Remus, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, right," Sirius responded sarcastically at his brown-haired friend, "Please, Remus. You won't be watching. You'll be reading, and you know it."  
  
"No, I'll be watching," Remus defended himself, "because I just spent last night rereading that Quidditch book that Peter lent me, and I do not intend to waste what I learned."  
  
James smirked. "Translation: he'll watch for about five minutes before getting utterly bored and reading the book on Ancient Egyptian Wizards that he has tucked in his bag right now."  
  
Remus blushed brightly as James leveled a knowing stare at Remus' knapsack, and smiled sheepishly as the others started laughing. He probably didn't mind too much, Sirius figured as he snickered at Remus, because the laughter was a great tension reliever. For about ten minutes after laughing at Remus, the group of boys were able to talk like it was just a normal Saturday, instead of one of the most important Saturdays that year. They avoided talking about Quidditch in general, instead deciding to discuss possible ideas for later pranks - after the success of the Niffler prank, they were all ready for another one, even though Remus suggested avoiding Snape for awhile and James said that he didn't want to do anything they had already succeeded in doing. Peter had a good idea of trying to charm the chalkboards in the Potions classroom, which Sirius leapt upon instantly, because he could never turn down an opportunity to put one past Durkham.  
  
Unfortunately, the conversation was cut short as the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, a certain seventh-year Chaser named Rodney Wells, the talents of whom both James and Sirius claimed to worship, stood up in front of the Great Hall and addressed those at the Gryffindor table. (Those at the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables ignored him; their tryouts had already passed.)  
  
"All right," Rodney said, and everyone could see that he was already dressed in the maroon and gold Quidditch robes, "For those people trying out for the team this year, the tryouts are going to start in a half an hour. Regular robes should be fine, and anyone who doesn't know where the changing rooms are can follow me now. All right, then. We're off." He tapped his head to the side, and three people seated nearest to him stood up to follow him: Amanda Adkins, a Beater; Inius Sheldon, the Keeper; and the Seeker, a thin, pale-faced boy named Archilles Nesius.  
  
Sirius turned and faced James, who looked almost as nervous as Sirius felt. "I'm going to be sick," he muttered.  
  
"Me, too," came James' aghast response.  
  
There was a great sigh from across the table, and suddenly a hand grabbed Sirius by the shoulder, attempting to push him up.  
  
"C'mon, you cowards, let's go," Remus said, exasperation evident in his voice. "It's just Quidditch tryouts, not your N.E.W.T.s."  
  
"_Just_ Quidditch tryouts?" James gasped, outraged.  
  
"These tryouts are the most important part of our LIVES right now!" Sirius agreed strongly, glaring at the person who dared suggest such a ludicrous, outrageous thing as _Quidditch tryouts _not being that important. Said person sighed.  
  
"I didn't mean it _that_ way," denied Remus, holding his hands up as if to defend a physical blow. "All I meant was that you guys are ready for this. You both love Quidditch. If this was the N.E.W.T.s, you'd both die. But this is just Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah," Peter supported, "You play it practically all the time."  
  
"And talk about it any time you're _not_ playing it."  
  
"So you should be fine," Peter finished.  
  
With those parting words of support, Peter and Remus waved goodbye to their two Quidditch-playing friends, promising to sit up in the stands and watch them after breakfast. James and Sirius waved back, the former smiling slightly and the latter nervously running his hand through his long-ish hair. (It actually wasn't quite as long as Sirius wanted; he truly wanted it to be down to his shoulders, but his mother had threatened to disown him if he did, so Sirius figured that just past the ears was good enough for now. He'd grow it longer when he was older, and he grew even more rebellious. He'd have a verifiable excuse then, being a teenager and all.)  
  
It didn't take them long to reach the locker rooms, as they both knew exactly where the rooms were and were walking rather quickly. Only a few other people were in there, but Sirius knew that they were early, so he didn't allow his hopes to get up. (Especially when he saw Marcius Wendt, who was a complete flop at flying and had the worst coordination Sirius has ever seen. Why he was there, Sirius couldn't tell, though he suspected it was because Marcius' best friend, Cassidy Stenzel, was probably trying out as well. She was much better, and actually made Sirius nervous about his chances.)  
  
"Oi, James," whispered Sirius as he pulled on a set of practice robes.  
  
"Oi," was the reply.  
  
"Let's help each other, okay?" Sirius suggested, and he looked over at Marcius and the other two boys in the room shooting each other suspicious glares. Turning back to James, he continued, "We should both try our best and stuff. To both make the team and completely humiliate everyone else."  
  
James snickered into his hand, trying to pull on his own robes without getting them caught on his glasses. He managed, but wound up messing up his hair even worse than it had already been. Sirius laughed at his best friend's antics, making James laugh harder himself, and in the end, both boys were practically doubled over with hysterical laughter. The other boys in the room turned to stare at them, baffled.  
  
"God, but we are nutters, aren't we?" Sirius choked out. James collapsed on a bench, nodding.  
  
"Stark raving mad; right you are," his hazel-eyed best friend snickered.  
  
Despite making such a scene in the changing room - Sirius heard a few of the other players muttering about "annoying little second-years," a comment which he cherished heartily -, James and Sirius were out on the field in plenty of time to warm up. James, the lucky jerk, had a brand-new Nimbus 100, which - Sirius had been informed - was brand new on the market and could only be bought by special order. Despite not having horribly rich parents that spoiled him rotten like James, Sirius himself had a Comet 260, a fairly nice broom, with excellent brake control and sharp mobility. "Besides," Sirius told James even as he stared enviously at the Nimbus 100 in the other boy's hand, "my Comet is already worn in properly. How many times have you flown that, twice?"  
  
"I make up for lack of wear in talent, my good friend," James answered with a haughty air, though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
They flew around aimlessly for awhile, doing a few dives and swerves and generally looking very impressive for a couple of "annoying little second- years." (Sirius, for the record, made sure to almost knock the boy who said that off his broom as he zoomed by. Served the snobby git right.) But soon, all of those trying out were called down from the sky and given directions. Muttering astonishingly about the turnout this year, Rodney Wells separated the crowd into five groups of three, instructing them that they would all play with the team for ten minutes each, and then switch. "With variations," Rodney added, "as some drills don't need everyone and we need some difference in judging. Now, to it!"  
  
James and Sirius, both being in the fifth and final group, sat down sighing as they watched the others prepare to take off around them. Irritated about the long wait - "What was the point of warming up at all," Sirius had whined, "if we're going to sit down for forty minutes and _watch_ the other people play?" -, they lounged lazily on the grass about fifteen feet away from the other people waiting. Up in the stands, Remus had pulled out a book - "If he doesn't watch when we go, he's getting a Dungbomb in his bed, I swear," muttered James - and Peter was currently half-watching the tryouts and half-talking to a group of first years who had turned up as well.  
  
Luckily, despite being prime for a severe bout of boredom, both James and Sirius were well-prepared for a possible long wait. And so, about thirty minutes or so later, they were engaged in a ferocious battle of wits while watching the tryouts go on around them absently.  
  
"Ontario," answered Sirius calmly.  
  
"Oh, great, give me _another_ 'O'..." muttered his bespeckled friend. "Well, let's see here... Oakland."  
  
Sirius frowned, contemplating his remaining choices for the letter 'D.' The beginning of the game had gone on rather easily for the first twenty minutes, but after that point, both boys were struggling with the few places they had left. It was a game they always played when they were bored together and stuck in one place - such as, for instance, oddly boring Quidditch tryouts - and the many years of playing against one another had proven to make each Gryffindor exceptionally skilled at the game.  
  
"Ah! Dublin," Sirius came up with suddenly.  
  
"Nepal," was James' lazy answer - he must have had that one saved up, Sirius concluded - as the messy-haired boy glanced over at the tryouts once more. A small, scrawny-looking fourth-year flew too low and got grazed by a Bludger; he toppled painfully from his broom and hit the sand hard. Luckily, it was low, and he got up slowly, but James still winced and, with a low hiss, muttered, "Has to hurt, that." James grinned over at Sirius and exclaimed, "But isn't it great? Barely any of these people are much good, y'know?"  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sirius with a distracted air, as he was still trying to come up with an answer for the letter 'L.' He had used up most of his usual resources for that letter, and could only thank God that it wasn't an 'A' or 'E', as those were some of the hardest to find answers for after about twenty minutes. "Er... wait, let me think for a second..."  
  
"I'm not rushing you," James replied with a grin, "but remember, if you don't think of one before we get called, I win. Heh."  
  
"I know, you prat; now stop talking!" snapped Sirius without malice, and then he continued, "Er... well... ah! Got it! London Bridge."  
  
"What?" gaped James. "That's not fair! You already said 'London'!"  
  
It was Sirius' turn to smirk. "That isn't London, it's London _Bridge_! There's a difference!"  
  
"There is _not_; it's just London with another word tacked on," defended James. "You cheated!"  
  
"Did not; it's a place! It's even in that song, you know? '_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, fall-'_"  
  
"Oh, _fine_," acquiesced James with a heavy sigh, "I'll give it to you, if only to make you stop singing; gods, but Remus is right, you _are_ horrible."  
  
"Since when has Remus been complaining about my singing?" Sirius queried blankly, as James furrowed his brow.  
  
"Great, now I have an 'E', right? Let's see here..."  
  
"Has Remus even _heard_ me sing before?" continued Sirius with a frown. "It's just odd, you know...?"  
  
"Er... Eli!" James proclaimed, "Eli, Minnesota."  
  
Sirius blinked, staring at James with a puzzled expression on his face. "Er, James, since when do you know _anything_ about Minnesota?"  
  
"It's a small town up near the Canadian border," James replied with the pompous air of someone who knows he's right. "Remus has a cousin there, remember? He was talking about it last year; said the poor bloke died in a skiing accident and he needed to leave school to go to his funeral."  
  
"How the bloody hell can you remember so far back?" Sirius asked, incredulous. At James' snicker, Sirius rolled his eyes and contemplated on the letter 'I', which he knew was going to difficult. Surprisingly, however, he came upon a possibility fairy quickly and, with a smirk, responded, "Isles, British."  
  
"That's _cheating_!"  
  
"All right," the resounding call of Rodney Wells echoed, "It's time for the last set of three! Come on, now, we need to hurry this up!"  
  
"Draw?" Sirius offered quickly as he stood up, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ugh, _fine_," agreed James resentfully, sighing. As he likewise got up, Sirius could hear him mutter, "You were _so_ cheating..."  
  
"Was not," Sirius hissed back quietly, getting on his broom.  
  
"Was too,"  
  
"Not!" And before James could answer to that, Sirius shot off into the sky, awaiting instructions.  
  
They played for a few minutes with relatively few incidents - the person they were with, a chubby fifth-year girl with bright red hair named Morgan was decent, and this was good, because it meant that she was able to send some nice passes over to James, who was currently playing Chaser. Sirius was Beater for awhile, and then they switched positions around, so that both James and Sirius were Chasers. The two boys made eye contact and Sirius grinned; they were doing superbly as far as he could tell, and considering the real lack of competition - only a few of the previous people to try-out were really any good - it was looking like they had a fairly good chance of making the team.  
  
Sirius zoomed around on his broomstick and positioned himself properly as James sent a nice pass over to Rodney. He was just above the stands, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus smiling up at them, his book laying forgotten by his feet. Peter was a few stands over, having gone off with the first-year boys for awhile, and though Sirius had some difficulty seeing the slightly pudgy boy, he just managed, even as he turned slightly to watch the play better.  
  
"Oh! Oh, oops!" a cry came out of nowhere, and with a sinking feeling, Sirius turned to see Morgan staring in horror in his general direction. A second later, he saw why; a Bludger had flown wayward of its original destination - Sirius assumed it was himself - and was currently zooming at top speed towards the stands.  
  
Towards _Remus_.  
  
Reacting with a speed that he hadn't even known he had, Sirius whipped around on his broom and flew desperately at the stands, trying to get at and angle that he could knock the Bludger away before it hit the seats. Remus, he briefly noted in the back of his mind, had stood up, but was moving too slowly; the Bludger flew right at him, and at just the last second Sirius darted in front of it and hit it forcefully with the palm of his hands, changing its angle just enough so it would miss the stands and fly off in the sky. However, his broom had slid too far up, and Sirius could feel himself falling-  
  
Abruptly, Sirius felt a sharp crack in the back of his head; a sudden, shooting pain; and then it all went black.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
He felt fuzzy.  
  
He was laying down, he knew, and though he was moderately comfortable, he was rather confused about what had happened. His eyes were closed, which was good, because as he grew more aware of his surroundings - he was in a bed, he could tell, under a scratchy blanket -, the faded light of day through his eyelids made his head start to throb painfully. Briefly, he wondered what had happened: he remembered chasing a Bludger, slipping from his broom and then...?  
  
"So they're going to be okay?" an anxious voice questioned from beside Sirius' head, causing the dully throbbing headache to expand into a full- force migraine. "I mean, nothing bad really happened, just-"  
  
"I already _told_ you, Mr. Potter, they'll be fine," a crisp, female voice replied to Sirius' best friend, the voice of whom Sirius had just placed moments before the woman had said the name. "When they wake up, I'll give them a potion for the pain and concussion, and they will be perfectly fine by tomorrow."  
  
"You're sure, then?" came the quivering, worried voice that Sirius recognized as Peter's.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," the witch said again, sounding extremely exasperated, "Now, you two should either be quiet or leave, as you're disturbing my other patients." The sound of robes swishing around and heels tapping off informed Sirius that the medi-witch - Madam Pomfry, he knew - had moved off.  
  
Deciding that now was as good a time as ever to open his eyes - and knowing full well that his curiosity about what had happened was going to overcome him any second if he didn't - Sirius moaned slightly and brought a hand up to grip his throbbing head. Forcing his eyes open, Sirius hissed at the sudden bright light, but murmured, "Oi. What happened?"  
  
"You're awake!" a voice chirped excitedly, the loud sound ringing harshly in Sirius' ears.  
  
"Shut _up_, Peter," James snapped, "he has a concussion!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," replied the smaller boy with a blush.  
  
Sirius sat up, rubbing his head to try and calm down the pain - it wasn't working - and he turned to look at his best friend, who was currently watching him anxiously. "So, what happened?" Sirius repeated vaguely.  
  
"Oh, you got knocked out," James said simply. "Collided heads with Remus; he's in the next bed over. Hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"Oh?" Sirius blinked a few times, and then looked over his shoulder and tried to see the so-called unconscious boy. He couldn't.  
  
"Yeah," James continued, not noticing, "It was kind of scary for awhile, because Remus cut his forehead in the process and there was blood _everywhere_, but Rodney conjured up some sort of stretcher and rushed both of you up here. Tryouts were nearly over anyway, so he just called it over and said that results would be posted tomorrow, you know?" James was flushed, looking as if he was reliving the excitement of the experience; despite his headache, Sirius found himself smiling slightly and getting kind of interested.  
  
"We were both knocked out?" Sirius asked for confirmation.  
  
"Oh, yeah," James supplied, "it was really neat."  
  
"It was scary," corrected Peter, looking at James with what would be a reproachful expression if Peter wasn't too apprehensive to do something like that. "I was afraid you both had died, the way you fell. Remus just collapsed; it was like... like..."  
  
"Like someone had knocked him out?" James finished sarcastically, smirking in Peter's direction. Then, turning back to Sirius, he added, "Ah, but yeah, it was kind of freaky. I thought the Bludger had hit you for a second before seeing it come back. Archilles stopped it before it could do anymore damage."  
  
"Neat," Sirius said with a grin, having gotten used to trying to ignore his headache. Then, frowning slightly, he murmured, "Though I bet my chances for making the team are pretty much shot, right? I mean, I got knocked out during _tryouts_..."  
  
"Not really," James corrected quickly, smiling. "I heard Amanda and Inius talking about that dive you made to deflect the Bludger after you got up here. It was incredible, really, and they said that they'd have looked at you for Seeker if they didn't already have Archilles."  
  
"They were all really impressed with it, actually," Peter supported, nodding and grinning brightly in Sirius' direction."  
  
"Yeah, so maybe, if you think about it, you could get reserve Seeker even if you didn't make the team. Archilles a seventh-year, so-"  
  
"Mr. Potter!" a new voice snapped, and Sirius looked up to see Madam Pomfry standing by his bed, looking at James with a disapproving glare. "Why didn't you see fit to inform me that one of my patients had woken up? Out with both of you, now; I said you could stay until at least one woke up, and you did. Now you should both leave; Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are going to spend the night in the ward so I can keep an eye on them." When James and Peter didn't move - too startled, Sirius figured - Pomfry bristled and snapped, "Now! Out with you!"  
  
After James and Peter had left, and Sirius - irritably - had swallowed a potion meant to sustain pain and swelling for those concussed, Pomfry looked down at him and instructed, "Now, you try and get some sleep; I'll be waking you in about three hours to see how you're doing." With that, she turned and walked off, leaving Sirius feeling rather alone and annoyed. As if he could sleep while his headache was still throbbing; the potion was taking a little too long to work for Sirius' comfort.  
  
Suddenly remembering Remus, Sirius turned awkwardly in his bed to try and get a glimpse of his similarly concussed friend. It took a bit of maneuvering, but finally Sirius was able to see Remus' pale face lying on the bed to the right of Sirius' own. The thin boy had the faint outline of a cut on his forehead - Sirius knew that by morning, even the cut would be gone, and marveled briefly about the efficiency of healing spells - and looked a bit ill.  
  
"Madam Pomfry," called Sirius curiously, "Are you sure Remus is okay? He looks a bit off."  
  
"Yes, yes, he's fine," the woman replied distractedly, "Now go to sleep. That potion I gave should have some sleep-inducing effects in it; you shouldn't be fighting them."  
  
Sure enough, Sirius could feel his eyelids beginning to grow heavy - his headache had vanished sometime before, without him noticing - and Sirius figured that Pomfry was probably right: fighting the potion was rather useless. He laid down in the bed and curled up in a ball, waiting for the heavy blanket of sleep to overcome him.  
  
It was through this hazy half-sleep that Sirius heard something, but couldn't quite place it; he wasn't aware of just how much time had passed before he did so, but he was just about to go to sleep when a faded, whispered conversation graced his ears, as if a dream.  
  
_"...said I'm fine, really," a voice murmured, sounding vaguely defensive.  
  
"You're ill," apprised another, "and you have a concussion. Now, you should..." The voice faded slightly, but Sirius caught the rest, "...horrible that you have to be here, the day before your Change..."  
  
"I'm fine," the first voice insisted. "It was just a ..." Another fade-out, but then, just before Sirius completely fell asleep, "...don't have to worry about that until tomorrow night, so please stop..."_  
  
And then Sirius slept.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"What an irritating night," griped Sirius, annoyance fresh on his voice. "Pomfry kept waking me up, insisting on forcing more potions and whathaveyou down my throat, even though I felt _fine_; and I swear, she didn't do that to Remus! I didn't even get to talk to him until I came down to breakfast this morning; he left before me, because Pomfry insisted on checking me 'just once more' before I left. Gah!" He gestured dramatically to James, who nodded sympathetically. "I mean, really, I'm fine! Doesn't she trust her own skills?"  
  
"Guess not," James murmured, shrugging, as he sunk slightly lower in the cushy maroon chair by the fire. It was just after dinner, and they were in the Common room, feigning relaxation while they waited for Rodney Wells and the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to come out and post the results of the tryouts. Sirius and James, having both mastered the ability to look incredibly calm when they wanted - though James did it better -, looked rather collected about the whole ordeal, though Sirius knew his stomach was clenched in nervousness. It was better than a few of the other kids around the area, though; a third-year boy was practically in hysterics, he was so nervous, and a fourth-year girl was tapping her foot against the leg of a table loudly, as if twitching.  
  
"He wasn't mad, right?" James asked, obviously referring to Remus. Said boy was up in the dormitory at the moment - Sirius had assumed, as Remus hadn't been at dinner and wasn't in the library, where both James and Sirius had left Peter about a half an hour ago - and James, having missed breakfast to finish an assignment for Transfiguration, was curious about the thin boy's reaction.  
  
"No, of course not," recalled Sirius. "He said it wasn't my fault, which it _wasn't_, so it was all okay. It would have been annoying if he _was_ mad, you know, but it's Remus, so... yeah. He was fine with it. Besides, I did it to help him, and he knew it."  
  
James nodded, and then added curiously, "Didn't you think he looked a bit off today, though?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Sirius muttered. "He just got over a concussion, of course he's going to be a bit off. I mean, you know me; I've had at least ten concussions in my life, but I bet he hasn't."  
  
"I suppose," James agreed hesitantly, shrugging, "but I thought he looked kind of sick..."  
  
Sirius had meant to reply to James' comment, but at that exact moment, a flurry of excitement sounded through the room as Rodney, Amanda, Inius and Archilles walked through, heading towards the message board. Tacking a sheet of parchment up on the board, Rodney turned and addressed the rest of the Common room: "All right," he stated clearly, "These are the results of the tryouts. Don't get mad if you didn't make it, because we went through this plenty of times and have made our decision. We don't want to hear any complaints or get any backlash if you weren't chosen." With that, the four Quidditch players walked away from the board, and a massive flow of people ran towards it, James and Sirius included.  
  
Being rather small - considering that all of the people in the group were either their age or older - James and Sirius weren't able to see the sheet immediately. Sirius was taller, though, so he craned his neck eagerly to try and see over the shoulders of the people in front of him; around him, he could hear some scattered moans of disappointment and even a girl burst into tears. Suddenly, the person in front of him shifted over, and Sirius could just catch a glimpse of the parchment, which read:  
  
  
_The new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team are as follows:  
  
1) Sirius Black ...... Beater   
2) Addison Otopolik ...... Chaser   
3) James Potter ........ Chaser  
  
Thank you for trying out, and if you didn't make it, feel free to try again next year. Congratulations to those who made the team._  
  
  
For exactly three seconds, Sirius froze, stunned. He could feel James tugging at his robes, asking if he could see, but he barely noticed. He made it? He made it! They made it!  
  
"WE DID IT!" Sirius yelled loudly, jumping and pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"What?!" James asked, eyes wide in excitement. Around them, the other people who hadn't made the team stared at them, and Sirius heard one of them mutter, "The _second-years_ made it?" with disbelief in his voice.  
  
"We did it!" Sirius repeated, ignoring the crowd around them and staring into James' hazel eyes. "We made the team! I'm a Beater! You're Chaser! We did it!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Excitement was too weak a word for what Sirius felt at that moment, and even exhilaration was barely strong enough. Both he and James leapt for joy, grabbing onto each other's arms, sharing the utter rapture of being _chosen_ for the _Quidditch team_ between them. The crowd around them dispersed as the remaining people saw the sheet and turned away, disappointed - though Sirius another girl having quite a similar reaction to them, a dark- haired fourth-year with black square glasses. It was obviously the third one chosen, Addison Otopolik.  
  
"This is amazing!" James crowed loudly, grinning so largely it looked like it would break his face.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Remus!" Sirius answered with equal excitement, "You tell Peter, okay?!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
With that, the two boys dashed in different directions; Sirius practically sprinted up the stairs to their dormitory, taking the steps two at a time. He had to skid to a stop before his door, gasping for breath, and lunged for the doorway. Opening the door, he jumped quickly inside.  
  
"Rem! Remus!" Sirius chirped immediately, grinning widely, "Guess what, Remus?!"  
  
No one was there.  
  
"...Remus?" Sirius called again, his smile fading slightly. The room appeared empty, and from his position at the door, Sirius could see that all of the curtains to the beds were wide open. "Remus? Are you here?" Sirius walked over to the loo, wondering if his brown-haired friend had just been caught at an ill-begotten time, but the door was open, and neither of the two shower stalls were on. Even James's Invisibility Cloak was still there, Sirius noted, as he looked over to see it still draped on the side of his best friend's bed.  
  
"Remus?" queried Sirius once more, tentatively, his smile gone and replaced by a worried frown.  
  
But Remus wasn't there.  



	6. On Strange Injuries and New Teammates

  
**CHAPTER FIVE** : _On Strange Injuries and New Teammates  
  
_  
  
  
"What do you mean, he's not here?" James asked, frowning at the breathless Sirius.  
  
"Exactly that!" Sirius insisted, waving his arms wildly to emphasize his point. "He's _not_ here! As in, not in the dorm room, or the Common room, or the Great Hall, or _anywhere_! And you two didn't see him up in the library, did you?"  
  
"No," confirmed Peter, looking at the two taller boys with a wide- eyed look of interest mixed with apprehension in his eyes. He clutched a Transfiguration textbook to his chest nervously. "Do you think something happened to him?"  
  
"He did look rather ill today," James affirmed, frowning slightly at Sirius, though he didn't look at Peter.  
  
"From the concussion!" Sirius insisted. "He's missing!"  
  
"Let's go check the infirmary," James suggested, looking over his shoulder towards where Sirius knew the Hospital Wing was located. "Maybe he just got a headache or something, from the _concussion_-" James emphasized the word as Sirius shot him a glare, "and decided to lay down."  
  
They moved as one, though Sirius muttered under his breath, "But he _hates_ the infirmary; he would never go there if he had a choice..." Neither James nor Peter replied.  
  
It had been roughly ten minutes since Sirius had first walked into the dorm room, only to find it empty of both Remus and the brown-haired boy's knapsack. Figuring that he had just missed Remus in the Common room, Sirius went looking for his smaller friend. However, ten minutes and a growing pit of worry later, Sirius still hadn't been able to find Remus, and he instantly went looking for James and Peter. After telling them the predicament - he had caught the two boys on their way to the Common room -, they had been likewise nervous, if not equally. The results of the Quidditch tryouts were summarily pushed back to the recesses of their minds.  
  
Yet, even as he followed James and Peter the Hospital Wing to see if their wayward friend had wound up there, Sirius couldn't quench the feeling that they would not find him there. Not that Remus hadn't spent his fair time in the room - last year, he had a bout of flu during winter, and a case of allergies come spring, as well as the concussion incident just the other day - but Sirius knew without a doubt that his thin friend would never go to the infirmary of his own volition. This knowledge spurred from a conversation that Sirius had engaged with the thin boy the fall of the previous year - albeit reluctantly, as Sirius had to practically corner Remus to get the shy boy from saying anything aside from vague pleasantries and schoolwork-related questions -, where Remus had told Sirius that he really detested the medicinal ward. Of course, those words weren't the exact ones used - if Sirius remembered correctly, it was actually something along the hesitant, barely audible lines of, "I... I don't really like the Hospital Wing; it's a bit too clean for me..." - though Sirius had cleverly read between the lines and interpreted it as such. So now, as Sirius jogged along behind James and ahead of Peter, he knew that Remus wasn't going to be sleeping off his imaginary sickness in one of the really uncomfortable beds. (Really, why would anyone do that? The beds in the dorm rooms were much nicer, and if being bothered was the problem, Remus could have just asked. Besides, Sirius knew that Remus could cast a Silencing Charm - though they weren't technically supposed to be learned until a different year - due to a very interesting incident involving an irritating girl named Mya Hensel and a frog. And Sirius' inclusion, duct tape.)  
  
Even as Sirius was getting the hints of a grin on his face - Mya never even made eye contact with any of them _again_ - from the pleasant memories, James abruptly stopped in front of the Hospital Wing, and Sirius remembered the reason that they had been running. Peter gasped for breath beside him - his pudgy friend had never been good at athletics, whether discussing coordination or endurance, and James and Sirius casually ignored his labored breaths - as James opened the door to the ward.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked up as all three boys clamored inside the room, looking out of breath and flushed. She blinked once in confusion, and then asked, "Yes?"  
  
"Is-" James began, breathing a bit heavier than usual.  
  
"-Remus here?" Sirius finished for his best friend, looking at the medi-witch in earnest.  
  
"Why on Earth would Mr. Lupin be here?" Pomfrey asked, her already small eyes narrowing into little slits. She stood up, the suspicious expression melting from her face and an exasperated one replacing it in the blink of an eye, and she moved as if to shoo them off. "You three need to leave, I have other patients that need their peace and quiet."  
  
"B-But Remus-" Peter began, watery eyes staring at Pomfrey with a baffled appearance.  
  
"-is not here," repeated the witch, her nostrils flaring slightly as she glared down at the boys. "All of you, out right now. I've already told you that Mr. Lupin is not in the wing, and I assure you, he won't just appear here anytime soon. Get out with you, now." Pomfrey touched Sirius' shoulder with a firm hand and shoved him gently in the direction of the door; she did the same for James, and Peter, behind the two of them, was pushed out in result. Soon, all three boys found themselves in the darkness of the hall outside the infirmary, confused and annoyed expressions gracing their faces.  
  
"Well, that was weird," muttered James, glancing darkly at the closed door in front of his face and rubbing his shoulder irritably.  
  
"Where is he, then?" Sirius gasped, anxiety rushing through his form. Remus wasn't generally the type to randomly disappear - as Sirius knew he and James were - and when he was going to be gone, he usually gave the other boys a reason instead of making them worry about him. He was responsible like that. Suddenly, appearing from the chaotic spiral of his thoughts, Sirius had a flash of fearful realization, and he wondered, faintly, "Do you think he was cornered by Slytherins? He could be hurt, or hexed, or... or something!"  
  
"Slytherins?" repeated Peter nervously, and the way that the pale- haired boy clutched his textbook even tighter told Sirius that Peter was thinking about the time last year when the aforementioned event actually had happened to him. It had been before the three boys really became friends - and long before Remus had joined them - when Peter was cornered by a few of the older Slytherins, who accused him of being a "baby" and a "simpering little poof" before proceeding to practice curses on him. James and Sirius, who had been coming back from detention for accidentally blowing up half a staircase on the third floor, heard the commotion and rushed to their fellow Gryffindor's defense. (Though really, it had mainly been James, as Sirius was still a bit rough in the concepts of wizard dueling.) Afterwards, Peter had thanked them profusely and latched permanently onto James, though despite the added protection of new friends, Sirius could tell that the mere memory of the incident still frightened the plump boy.  
  
James frowned at Sirius' conclusion, pensively glancing at the ceiling as he contemplated the idea out loud. "Slytherins? But Remus hasn't done anything to them-"  
  
"So?" countered Sirius, waving his arms in exasperation. "He's a Gryffindor! They don't usually try to come up with real reasons!"  
  
"But it's too early in the year for them to be too aggravated with us," James continued, shooting Sirius a warning glare as he continued to hypothesize. "And if they _were_ annoyed, they'd go for easy targets or really irritating people, li- well, you know." Sirius realized that James had wanted to add a "like us" to the end of his sentence, but after glancing worriedly at Peter, had decided against it. James continued, "Remus isn't either one."  
  
"Any Gryffindor alone is an easy target, James," defended Sirius, crossing his arms in vague agitation. Peter watched the conflict with curious eyes, which darted back and forth between the two boys; yet, the small boy himself didn't add in any comments.  
  
"Remus isn't stupid enough to go near a group of Slytherins alone, Sirius," James stated simply. This infallible logic was too much for Sirius to ignore, and he relaxed slightly in acceptance of James' point. Peter, watching on, bit his lip slightly, as if holding back from saying something, though Sirius didn't care enough to find out what.  
  
"Right, then," murmured Sirius, after nodding slightly at James to confirm his acceptance of the logic. "So where would he be, then? We've checked all the normal places, right?"  
  
"Yeah, we did," answered Peter with a firm nod.  
  
James, looking quizzical, suggested, "Maybe we could ask McGonagall. What if he got detention for some reason or something?"  
  
"Like what?" queried Sirius skeptically.  
  
"I don't know; he beat up the entire Slytherin Quidditch squad or something," James offered, shrugging absently. "Or maybe they figured out that Snape was telling the truth about the Niffler thing, and pinned Remus as the suspect. It's not like it's unlikely for us to get detention."  
  
"Not Remus," muttered Sirius defensively, before his eyes lit up and he snapped, "Snape! That has to be it! Snape did this!"  
  
"Snape?" Peter asked, frowning curiously.  
  
"Of course it's Snape!" Sirius confirmed, pounding a fist into his hand. "It's always Snape! He always has a hand in our problems, one way or another, and you _know_ that he blamed Remus for the Niffler thing! I bet he did it!"  
  
James snorted and rolled his eyes. "Did what, Sirius, kidnap Remus and tie him up in a closet somewhere? Right, like Snape would ever even come within five feet of Remus without reason... He's always trying to avoid him, remember?"  
  
"But still," defended Sirius weakly, though he knew instinctively that James was correct. Snape had never acknowledged Remus much - the thin boy was quiet and unassuming, and Snape was much too busy trying to oust James and Sirius to be bothered with the quiet one -, and after he figured out that Remus was involved with the pranks as much as the two wild and loud Gryffindors, it only accentuated the greasy-haired boy's wariness.  
  
"Look, let's just go find McGonagall," James suggested, giving Sirius a do-what-I-say look. Sirius sighed, wondering if he had enough reason to bring up going after Snape as an option, and Peter spoke.  
  
"I agree with James," the pale-haired boy stated clearly, looking at Sirius with what he probably thought was a mature, responsible expression. "McGonagall would know what to do, right?"  
  
Sirius wanted to roll his eyes at Peter; for as nice as the plump boy could be sometimes, it was obvious that he wasn't a leader by any stretch of the imagination. It wasn't uncommon that Peter would agree blandly with James, as if James was always the correct and responsible one of the group. It frayed Sirius' nerves sometimes, enough to the point that he sometimes grew weary of hanging around with James, simply because Peter was typically with him. Luckily, Remus was usually around to talk with, so Sirius didn't grow too annoyed at Peter, though long periods of time with the boy sometimes made Sirius grow irritated.  
  
"Fine," acquiesced Sirius after a short pause. "Let's go find her, then."  
  
It took a moment of discussion to get them situated - Sirius thought that McGonagall would be near the Common room, while James said it would be her office, and Peter agreed with James after two minutes of listening to the other two bicker, so Sirius was out-voted (again) - but eventually, they wound up walking down to the Transfiguration professor's office. Sirius was a bit disgruntled with the obviously biased voting, realizing yet another reason why he liked it when Remus was with them; even though the thin boy didn't always agree with Sirius, his presence still allowed for a fair vote, which Sirius never got whenever it was just he, James, and Peter. Half the time, Remus _did_ take his side and forced a tie - or James took his side, and Remus was left as the lone defense -, and anytime that all three of his friends were against him, at least Sirius knew that he hadn't just lost because Peter doted on James.  
  
"I'm going to laugh so hard if McGonagall isn't there," Sirius muttered to his best friend under his breath, a bit annoyed at his constant lack of say in things. Peter was behind the two of them, trailing along with a nervous expression on his face, his small eyes darting back and forth as if checking for danger.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry," James murmured back, knowing Sirius' agitation at the unfair voting system, "but your way would take longer, and I still have that Potions essay to finish."  
  
"I'd have let you copy mine."  
  
"You don't have yours done, either."  
  
"Well," assured Sirius, "I would have let you copy Remus' then. His is done, I'm sure."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that would have gone over _really_ well. 'Say, Remus, mind if James and I blatantly copy your essay? What do you mean, _cheating_? It's just between friends...'" Sirius snickered, as did Peter, though Sirius felt it doubtful that the pale-haired boy had actually heard enough of the joke to get it.  
  
"But still," continued Sirius belatedly, "McGonagall could be in the Common room. I thought she might because of the results of tryouts tonight."  
  
"Even if McGonagall went, she wouldn't-"  
  
"I wouldn't _what_, Mr. Potter?" a new voice interjected sternly, causing James and Sirius to freeze in surprise, not even moving when Peter rammed into them due to the abrupt stop.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, with Professor Anthony standing a few steps behind her and staring at them with a bemused expression on her face. (Or, at least, what _would_ be a bemused expression if she hadn't looked so... cold and judgmental. Sirius shivered; why was he the _only_ one who thought she was a vampire? All the clues were there.) Even as he froze, Sirius realized that he, James and Peter had gotten close to the staff room without realizing it on their way to see McGonagall. A lucky chance, apparently, as McGonagall and Anthony were currently standing in front of them, giving them glares mixed with curiosity and suspicion.  
  
"Ah!" James gaped, startled, and then put on his best angelic expression. "Professors! Ah- er, Professor McGonagall, we were just looking for you."  
  
"Whatever for?" McGonagall asked simply. Anthony, her shoulders slumping slightly as she realized that this might take awhile, leaned against the side of the stone wall in vague boredom.  
  
"Well, eh-" began James, and then faltered. "I-"  
  
"We were looking for Remus!" Peter burst out awkwardly, embarrassed. The plump boy babbled on, "You see, he's not around anywhere, and - and - well, he doesn't usually just go away, so we were looking for him, and then he wasn't in the dorm room or the library or - and Pomfrey said-"  
  
"You're looking for Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall repeated, interrupting Peter with a barely hidden exasperated sigh. Sirius wasn't positive, but it looked to him like she had grown a bit pallid as she confirmed what Peter had babbled; behind McGonagall, Professor Anthony's eyebrows raised curiously, and she straightened slightly.  
  
"Er, yeah," agreed James, running a tense hand through his hair.  
  
"He didn't show up for dinner," Sirius apprised the teachers - wondering vaguely just _why_ Anthony was still hanging around, even though this was a matter for the Head of House, and not some random new Auror- trained teacher - and shrugged slightly. "We were worried, because we looked around and couldn't find him. I mean, he could have gotten hurt or something."  
  
"Or something," murmured Professor Anthony with a small quirk of a smile. Sirius felt his tensions raise slightly; was she making fun of him? For worrying about his friend? Apparently, James knew that Sirius would bristle at the comment, because he touched a hand to Sirius' arm almost instantly after the short-haired Professor finished speaking.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Black," McGonagall stated after Sirius explained, "that Mr. Lupin is in no danger of someone harming him at the moment. Just after the lessons finished today, he went home to visit his mother."  
  
Dead silence met this proclamation at first, as Sirius, James and Peter stared at the stern-faced woman with equal expressions of disbelief. Anthony grinned faintly, clearly entertained by the exchange. Too busy with his own shock to regard the new teacher with anger, Sirius could only think of Remus _not telling them_ that he was going home to visit his mum. James apparently had the same thought.  
  
"But he _always_ tells us when he goes to visit her!" James gasped, not believing the excuse McGonagall had given. "He makes a point of it! He - he would never just _leave_ and not tell us!"  
  
"It appears that he has," corrected McGonagall with a blank sort of irritation, as if she herself was debating on lecturing Remus for not aptly informing his friends to his departure. For a moment, Sirius even thought he caught a hint of worry in the strict teacher's eyes, but just as his glimpsed it - or thought to have glimpsed it - it had vanished, and was replaced by McGonagall's standard appearance of indifference. The woman continued, "Is that all, boys?"  
  
"_No_, that's not all!" Sirius blurted, eyes narrowed. "Why would Remus just leave? I don't think that-"  
  
"_Mister_ Black," McGonagall snapped, suddenly all business and less indifference. "Do you want to have detention for yelling at a teacher and accusing her of lying? All three of you, back to your dorms. It's almost time for light's out."  
  
"But-" James began.  
  
"Not one more word from any of you, or you'll be serving detention," assured McGonagall. Behind her, Anthony watched with one eyebrow raised, her eyes intrigued in a way that only a newer teacher's would be. "Now, the three of you - get back to your Common room."  
  
None of the boys could argue with a direct order from their Head of House - though most assuredly it was the golden, cat-like glint in McGonagall's hardened, narrow eyes that made them agree in the end -, and all three of them wound up trudging, listless and disgruntled, back to their Common room.  
  
"I don't believe her," James murmured suddenly, breaking the silence each of them had become accustomed to during the past five minutes. It was a strange sight, honestly, to see three of the four Gryffindor second-year boys walking the halls in complete silence - especially in this situation, as normally, Sirius would have ranted so loudly about the injustice of it all that half the school would hear -, but they were nearing the Common room already, and James' soft distrust had been the only thing spoken.  
  
"Nope," agreed Sirius, seething internally about many different things: McGonagall's cold indifference (though really, he was more or less used to it), Remus' disappearance and apparent lack of communication towards his friends (something which Sirius, a very social person, found rather hard to understand), Peter's siding with James (when he should really just get an opinion of his own), and even Professor Anthony's blank eavesdropping (didn't she have some papers to grade or blood to suck or something?) And though Sirius was rather angry at the moment, the fact that it was caused by many different people made Sirius hesitate, as he found himself unable to rant about just one to the full extent of his capabilities. And Sirius, a pseudo-perfectionist - who, James had once snickered, "still hasn't come out of the closet on that one", thereby forcing Sirius to harm him - disliked doing anything if it wasn't to the best of his abilities. Therefore, he was stuck, silent and angry at everything, just waiting for something to set him off. Unfortunately, as long as Peter stayed quiet and James didn't start being irritating, Sirius figured that he'd be stuck with his anger for awhile longer.  
  
"-would never just leave, y'know?" James was saying, and Sirius realized belatedly that he had effectively tuned his best friend out. The bespeckled boy didn't seem to notice, thankfully, and went on eagerly with his rant. "I bet he _is_ sick, and didn't want us to know."  
  
"W-why would Remus be sick?" piped Peter, looking curiously between the two taller boys. Having not been around for the conversation between James and Sirius before, the pale-haired boy was a bit lost on the reference.  
  
"We think he might be, or something, because of his mother," Sirius began explaining, but James cut him off.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that," said Sirius' best friend vaguely, waving a hand at Sirius in hopes to stop his explanation. Sirius felt a bit put-off, though his rational side knew that James was just getting into the heat of the moment with his theory. "Right. That's not the point. The point is, Remus wouldn't want us to know he was sick. And obviously, if he came up to us and told us, we'd _know_, 'cause we'd see him, right? And he'd ask the teachers to keep it low, too, so that's why McGonagall was so short with us."  
  
"Why wouldn't Remus want us to know?" asked Peter oddly, both confused and overwhelmed by James' excited exclamation. By this point, the three boys were standing just three feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, though - engrossed in a conversation with a couple of wood nymphs from a picture on the main floor - she didn't seem to notice them.  
  
"Because he's _Remus_," answered James with exasperation evident in his voice, obviously not wishing to go into the explanation of that again with Peter. Turning to Sirius, James' hazel eyes flashed with inspiration as he asked, "Don't you think that sounds right? It explains everything."  
  
"Might," responded Sirius blandly, not wanting to fully support James' reasoning, as his best friend had clearly latched onto the theory that Remus was sick. Not fully agreeing with that idea - Remus wasn't sick _that_ often -, Sirius didn't want to fuel James more than necessary. However, he couldn't find any flaws with James' presumption, so it would be stupid to outright disagree, especially when he was already upset anyway. (Because his disagreement would launch him into a debate with James, which he wouldn't win, and then James would get mad, and all they'd have was a fight. Sirius didn't really want that, especially since he had just signed up to be on the Quidditch team with the boy.)  
  
"Should we go in?" murmured Peter quietly over his textbook, apparently having accepted that James wasn't going to clue him in on the dubbed "Remus Theory." He blinked widely at his companions, and then added, "I'm kind of tired, and I still have Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology."  
  
"All that?" Sirius queried, surprised. "What were you _doing_ in the library, Peter, eating? How come you still have so much?"  
  
"I was finishing my Astronomy and Charms homework," defended Peter with a quiver. "It was hard, and then James came up and-"  
  
"Yeah, okay," James interrupted, "Don't worry, Peter, I'll help you with Transfiguration. And Sirius will help with Potions, right, Sirius?"  
  
"I will?" asked Sirius, giving James a glance; James gave him a authoritative glare. "Er - yeah, sure, I help. Not that I'm good at it anyway."  
  
"It shouldn't take too long," James assured both of them, and then turned to the Fat Lady, who was still happily chatting away. "Er - _toad tracks_."  
  
"What?" the Fat Lady asked blankly, as if just realizing they were there. "Oh, right - okay, then."  
  
The portrait swung open and all three boys stepped in, just as the call for light's out was sounded.  
  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
"So I figure, upon becoming an evil overlord-"  
  
"You're going to be an evil overlord?"  
  
"But of course. What else would I be? Anyway, when I become one, I'm going to buy a gigantic mansion, with house-elves and fancy gardening and the works. And on the front gate, I'm going to post a paper sign that says, 'Sirius' Evil Mansion', 'cept it's all going to be spelled wrong, like 'mansion' being spelled 'm-a-n-s-h-o-i-n' or something. And 'evil' will be spelt with an 'a'."  
  
"You have some _weird_ fantasies, Sirius, anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Shut up James, I haven't ever gotten to the best part. See, in front of my Evil Mansion, I'm going to park an Evil Trailer Home, and I'm actually just going to live there."  
  
"A trailer home? What's that?"  
  
"It's like a little portable house, Peter. Really cheap and affordable. My Uncle Jerome owns one."  
  
"So, wait, let me get this straight: you're going to own a huge mansion, but aren't actually going to live there? The mansion will just be for show?"  
  
"Right again, mate. And you and Peter and Remus will all be my evil minions, and you'll, oh, I don't know, supply me with potions and monsters and the like. And nuclear bombs, should we ever wage war with a country larger than Taiwan."  
  
"Hey, why am I the lackey?"  
  
"Er - what are nuclear bombs?"  
  
It was proving to be a very _interesting_ breakfast, despite the fact that Remus was still gone "visiting his mother" - James didn't buy that, and Sirius only reluctantly did himself -, as Sirius was currently engaging his friends with his truly odd plots for world domination.  
  
"And I'm not going to be a stupid evil overlord, either," Sirius continued wildly, ignoring both of his friends' questions as he did so. "I'm going to be smart about it all. For instance, if I capture a hero and he says, 'Before you kill me, could you at least tell me your plans?', I'm going to say 'No', and _Avada Kedevra_ him right there."  
  
James rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if I should be impressed or frightened by how much thought you've put into this, Sirius."  
  
"You wouldn't really do that, would you, Sirius?" Peter asked, looking at Sirius with an expression that suggested the pudgy boy truly believed what Sirius was saying.  
  
"Eh, on second thought, I'll curse him and then say 'No,'" revised Sirius, with a hint manic glee in his eyes. Peter edged away from the brown- haired boy and poked nervously at his plate of scrambled eggs.  
  
The three boys, each eating their breakfasts at varied speeds, snickered slightly at Sirius' revised plans - though Sirius noted with another snicker that Peter still appeared at least somewhat unnerved. It had been two days since Remus' alleged disappearance (and James still maintained that he _wasn't_ visiting his mother), and after their initial worry and discomfort over the entire ordeal, each of the boys had fallen into their "Remus-is-gone" state of being, and were easily functioning despite the thin boy's absence. After all, the fourth member of their group was gone so often that it would not have boded well if they would get frazzled each time he left, though the other night was a special case (as they didn't know just where Remus had gone off to. And even now, when they did, James was still mistrustful of it.)  
  
Just as James and Peter were engaging in an animated conversation on who would be the better lackey - "You, probably, Peter," James had said after some thought, "as I would most likely plot to overthrow Sirius and take over his organization." -, Sirius saw a familiar thin figure heading towards them. It took him a moment to place the frayed robes and slightly messy brown hair, but as soon as he did, Sirius' eyes lit up.  
  
"Oi! Remus!" Sirius called out, interrupting James and Peter mid- discussion, and Remus froze just as he was about ten feet from their table. Sirius grinned brightly - conveniently ignoring Remus' wan, bloodless face and clear exhaustion until another, less public time and place - and greeted, "Nice to see you on such a fair morning, dear Remus of the Lupin variety."  
  
Clearly not expecting such a loud and cheerful greeting, the recently unfrozen and now faintly blushing - though not nearly enough to bring color to his pallid face - Remus made his way over to the table. "Hello, Sirius. James. Peter." He greeted each of them in turn, smiling softly.  
  
Sirius grinned, feeling better now that the group was complete - though wishing Remus could have heard his evil overlord speech -, and only faintly acknowledged James' less than warm greeting towards Remus, and Peter's own, hesitant "Hello." At that moment, however, Sirius remembered just why they had been upset with Remus - having forgotten as soon as he saw Remus, so excited he was knowing that his friend was back - and frowned instantly, on impulse.  
  
"What is it?" Remus asked, noticing the odd silence and looking up from his attempts to scrap jelly on his toast with a spoon, as he couldn't find a knife.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were going to go, er, visit your mother?" James asked suddenly, impressing Sirius in his ability to sound less suspicious and more of a friendly curious. Remus opened his mouth to respond, his face losing all pretense of color as he grew self-conscious by the inquiry, but Peter spoke before he could.  
  
"We went and talked to McGonagall, even," Peter accused lightly, not as efficient as James in keeping the suspicion from his voice. "She threatened to give us all detention and everything." Sirius just kept himself from wincing as Peter tried to guilt Remus into telling them; while that tactic would work, because Remus often felt guilty about being gone so often, Sirius himself rarely tried using it, because it tended to make Remus quiet and uncooperative when it came to having fun. ("Fun," of course, being used in the context of playing pranks and essentially breaking rules. Remus, being a bit of a rule-abiding citizen by nature, was much harder to convince when he was subsequently feeling guilty as well.)  
  
"I - I'm sorry, it slipped my mind," apologized Remus readily, his ears tinting red with embarrassment. "I was so preoccupied that day, and that concussion kind of threw me off, and-"  
  
Sirius came to Remus' rescue. "Hey, don't worry. It's cool. We were just worried." James shot him a look, one that read something like, "Why don't you let him talk?", and Sirius just shrugged, opting to explain it to an annoyed James later. It just wasn't nice to put Remus on the spot like that, especially because it made sense that Remus would be distracted by the incident at Quidditch tryouts. (Sirius knew that James just wanted his theory to be proven right; he always did, whenever he latched onto something like that, and sometimes Sirius knew that it was just easier to get James interested in something else before he did something he might regret.)  
  
With that thought in mind, Sirius changed the subject, "Oh, Remus, did you know that James and I made the team? It's so cool!"  
  
"Er - congratulations," complimented Remus, a pleased smile appearing hesitantly on his face as a bit of the tension diminished. "That's great to hear."  
  
"Yeah, and our first practice is tonight. Right, James?" asked Sirius. "Won't that be cool?"  
  
"Huh? Er - yeah," James replied, apparently not expecting the sudden change in topic. He paused a moment, as if debating whether or not to pursue his earlier train of thought, but after (clearly) realizing that Sirius wouldn't let up, fell wholeheartedly into the discussion. "Rodney is so cool, I can't wait to see how he plans the practice. And Amanda is supposed to be one of the most talented Chasers since Shaman Erickson himself, so I bet I can pick up some moves from her..."  
  
As James continued, with Sirius adding his own comments in periodically (though James really knew all the members of the team much better than he did), Sirius was pleased to note that he had successfully distracted James for the time being. Long enough for Remus to regain his composure, at least, which is all Sirius wanted.  
  
Not that, of course, Sirius himself was going to let Remus' odd disappearance be either. But until Remus gave him a reason not to, Sirius was willing to let it slid into the background. Hopefully, the thin boy would never give Sirius a reason to question it, though - with James' still evident suspicions and Remus' track record - the brown-haired boy highly doubted it would stay past news for long.  
  
  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
  
  
Despite all that had happened in the past few days - referring to both Quidditch results and Remus' disappearance - the upcoming practice had not escaped the minds of the two very lucky second-years that had been chosen to be on the team. Hence why both boys, after completing their too- simple homework and snatching some illegally obtained food from the kitchens, had arrived in the locker rooms an hour early.  
  
"We're having a picnic," Sirius had explained to a Ravenclaw straggler, whose team had just finished their own practice. The girl had given both younger boys a strange look which clearly implied that she thought they were nutters. James winked in response.  
  
"So," James began, through a mouthful of heavily-buttered French bread - which Sirius had wrinkled his nose at disdainfully -, "I don't think that Remus is telling the truth."  
  
"Can we stop talking about that?"  
  
"No," emphasized James irritably, "I want to talk about it."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, picking at his chocolate cake. "We already _have_. You say you don't believe Remus, I say we should leave it alone, and then you try to convince me that your theory is dead-on and Remus is going to drop dead at our feet any second now. And then, inevitably, Peter or Remus walks in and we stop talking about it, 'cause Peter doesn't know about the theory and Remus would be offended. Or embarrassed. Or something."  
  
"You don't have to get mad about it," began James, with a sniff of indignation.  
  
"I'm not mad!"  
  
"You sound mad."  
  
"Do not," Sirius defended, giving up on his cake and shoving it back into the bag they had used to carry all of the food. "I just don't want to argue with you anymore. I'm not mad at you, and I don't want to be."  
  
"Fine," muttered James stiffly, shoving the last of his bread into his mouth and chewing hard, as if he was trying to completely focus on having to chew. Sirius sighed, wondering if he had done something to put- off James - despite them being best friends for so long, they often had brief spats that left the two of them in discontent for a few days, though rarely outright quarrels - and hoped that he hadn't. For many reasons, obviously, though all Sirius could think about was that if he and James were fighting, he would have to be partners with Peter in Potions. And Peter, while not a complete bum in Potions or anything, had a habit of irritating Sirius horribly when Sirius was in a bad mood. (Which, currently, he was.)  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the footfalls passing by the locker room and the dull, muted chatter still heard from the Great Hall. They had been in the dressing room for at least thirty minutes by then, by Sirius' reckoning, and it wouldn't be long until the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came and disrupted their little picnic. Sirius, not generally being one for stubborn pride, thought that it would be best to smooth things over quickly.  
  
"James-" the blue-eyed boy began, turning to his friend.  
  
"Sirius, I-" began the other, simultaneously.  
  
They met eyes and starting laughing, loudly and untamably, as only old friends could.  
  
When the two boys had finished - by that time, Sirius had laid down and James was gripping the wall to help sate his snickers - James continued from his original intent.  
  
"Look, I...," James paused, then went forth, "I should really stop obsessing over it, shouldn't I?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius supported strongly with a nod and a cheeky grin.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you do the same thing too and you know it," James snarled with good-nature at his best friend, "Obsessing over stuff and the like. Remember when your mother wouldn't let you go to the Winger Dams concert with me? You griped about it for a month."  
  
"For good reason," was Sirius' only defense. He had set to work picking up the remains of their little excursion while James ranted, kneeling on the cold stone as he tossed their paper dinner plates into the makeshift garbage bag.  
  
"And that prank during Potions last year? Planned that out for a _month_ before you let me set it off, and we still got caught-"  
  
"Still perfect, though."  
  
"-and you kept whining about how we didn't deserve to be in detention for it, anyway." James continued, crossing his arms haughtily and staring at the still-cleaning Sirius. The bespeckled boy himself leaned casually against the wall as he watched. "Oh! And Snape! Don't tell me you don't obsess about _him_, always pranking him and trying to get him in trouble. And Professor Anthony too; I _know_ you still think she's a vampire."  
  
By this time, Sirius had finished cleaning up - feeling vaguely irritated that James hadn't helped, but remembering that James never cleaned up at home, so obviously didn't feel the need to - and stood, staring at James with a faintly bemused expression on his face. He waited for a few moments after James had stopped his latest tirade, curiously waiting for any added comments that the black-haired boy might have.  
  
When no further complaints were made, Sirius' mouth quirked upwards and he asked, "Finished?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," James replied with a brief nod and smile.  
  
"Been wanting to get that out for awhile?" was Sirius' next question.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to make sure you knew that we aren't so different," apprised James simply, and he pushed himself off the wall, grabbing the full bag in Sirius' hands and tossing it lightly into a garbage can by the door. "We have been best friends too long."  
  
For a few moments, Sirius didn't reply, though when he did, it was quiet. "James?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" James had pulled out a practice robe from his bag and was currently unfolding it unceremoniously.  
  
"Well, if I had taken to visiting my Mum during the year, and you all knew that it sometimes happened, would you be really upset if I forgot to tell you once that I was going?"  
  
James paused, and then looked up at Sirius slowly. The light from the lanterns hanging around the dressing room caught the reflection of his glasses, making the lenses look to be completely yellow-white in color, instead of clear. Frowning slightly, James asked, "This is about Remus still?"  
  
"I guess so," Sirius answered, shrugging slightly. "Not that I want to argue anymore. But I was just thinking, if it had been _me_ off to visit my mother, and I was kind of thrown off by a concussion, and none of you all were around, that I might forget to tell you I was going. Especially if it had happened a lot before, 'cause then I'd know that you'd figure it out, y'know?"  
  
James shifted slightly from his position on the wooden bench, just enough to rid his glasses of the glowing reflection of light, and Sirius could see his eyes narrowed slightly in perplexity. He replied, "It still seems weird, though. I mean, Remus isn't you. Hell, I'd be surprised if you told us about visiting your Mum the first time."  
  
Sirius smirked, knowing James was speaking the truth, but quickly cut his messy-haired friend off. "I know that, but y'know, it could just mean that Remus is getting more comfortable with us. Maybe he doesn't feel so pressured to make excuses for everything all the time."  
  
Something lit up in James' eyes as Sirius said this, as if James had just realized something, but before Sirius was able to question this, the door to the locker room opened and Rodney, Amanda and Archilles walked in, Rodney smirking at the smaller boy beside him as Amanda giggled.  
  
"-absolutely hate it when people mess up my name," Archilles was complaining bitterly, rolling his eyes. "That new Dark Arts professor doesn't know a thing, if she thinks my name is pronounced 'Ah-KEEL-es'. I mean, I'm _French_, for cripes sake."  
  
"And I'm sure Professor Anthony stalked you, found out about your origins, and purposefully strove to mispronounce your name as a means to get back at whatever devious, ill-begotten transgression you've committed," was Rodney calm, efficient response as he regarded Archilles with a look of mock sympathy; beside them, Amanda snickered even more, tears practically leaking out of her eyes as she stated, haltingly, "There's - an 'O', right there! I give that an 'O', Rod."  
  
Archilles gave Rodney a deadpan, aggravated stare as he muttered, "Talk like a normal bloody person, you obnoxious prat."  
  
"Oh, come on, 'Ah-SHEEL'," Amanda came to her Captain's defense with a smile, emphasizing the correct way of saying the lithe boy's name, "You're making too big a deal about this. 'Sides, you're what, fourth generation French? You haven't ever lived there, even."  
  
"I don't care," muttered the pixie-faced boy with a frown. "She shouldn't have tried if she didn't know how to say it."  
  
"I remember our first year, and no one knew-" Rodney suddenly broke off as he noticed James and Sirius staring at the three of them with wide eyes, and his ears turned slightly pink. "Ah, I didn't see you guys there. You're early."  
  
At this point, Archilles had gone over to his locker amidst his own grumbling, and Amanda was still giggling at him, poking him in the shoulder and deliberately mispronouncing his name to get a rise from the thin boy. As Sirius watched out of the corner of his eye, he saw Archilles take a swing at the taller girl, and heard the exaggerated cry of pain as his fist landed. Rodney ignored this, obviously used to it.  
  
"Er, yeah," James murmured in response to Rodney's assumption, nudging Sirius slightly to keep the brown-haired boy from staring so openly at the brawl currently occurring to the right of him. (Amanda was winning, having pinned Archilles down, but the blonde boy was clearly holding his own as he lashed out.)  
  
"What he said," Sirius commented vaguely, trying to turn away. "I mean, er - we came early. Practice is, er, important."  
  
"Exactly," James supported. They both looked at Rodney, embarrassment coloring their cheeks a faded pink, even as cries of "Take THAT!" and "You _bit_ me! Git! Who BITES people?!" echoed throughout the small room.  
  
Rodney coughed slightly, glancing over at the two brawling seventh- years on the floor - Archilles had gained the advantage, somehow, and was shoving a dirty robe into Amanda's face -, and turned back to the younger boys in front of him. "Er - ignore them. It's a bit of a common occurrence for those two to fight. You'll get used to it after awhile."  
  
Before James or Sirius could reply, the locker room door swung open again and Addison Otopolik stepped in, took one look at the couple on the floor, sniffed irritably, and turned away towards an open locker. Rodney grinned sheepishly at her turned back, and then raised his eyebrows at the younger boys.  
  
Sirius smiled, liking the feeling of maturity he got from talking to someone as cool as Rodney Wells - especially since he obviously thought it was okay to exchange glances with a mere second-year -, and he looked over at the fight for a moment before stating, "I'll place two knuts on Amanda."  
  
"What?" James asked, incredulously. Gesturing towards the two of them - the brawl was still going strong -, the ebony-haired boy said, "Archilles is obviously winning. Two knuts on HIM."  
  
"Amanda has weight going for her. I bet she could bench press him."  
  
"He's quicker."  
  
"He's _skinny_, that's what you mean."  
  
"But," James paused, looking for another reason and failing, he just supplied, "Look, two knuts on Archilles."  
  
"You're on."  
  
Rodney blinked, and then laughed at the two best friends as they argued. "You two _gamble_? On _fights_? That's hilarious!"  
  
"Have to make a living somehow," was all Sirius said in explanation as he and James rooted on the fight, each cheering for their respective person.  
  
"C'mon, Amanda, get him down!"  
  
"Archilles, are you going to give up that easily? Let's go!"  
  
"You - little - bitch -!"  
  
"Stop - pulling my - OW!"  
  
It was amongst this hassle that the last member of the Quidditch team, a sandy-haired fifth-year boy named Inius Sheldon, walked into the locker room, his nose deep into a Potions textbook. The loud fighting jerked him out of the text, and an exasperated, disbelieving expression crossed his face.  
  
"You two!" Inius shouted at once, dropping his knapsack and textbook on the ground as he ran to pull Archilles off of Amanda. "Stop - it! C'mon, stop fighting right - Rodney! Help me!" Inius' striking green eyes were pleading as the younger boy glanced desperately at the taller seventh-year.  
  
"Chaos, turmoil and mayhem," Rodney murmured simply, smirking at his younger teammate. "My work here is done."  
  
"Rodney!" Inius practically whimpered as he struggled to yank the two brawling students apart. "You could at least _pretend_ to care!"  
  
"I could, you're right," Rodney agreed, "But Sirius and James have a bet going, and I wouldn't like to spoil it for them. Plus, it's funny."  
  
"Ugh!" Inius shouted, giving up momentarily and sighing, looking exasperated. "Is this really the image you want to present to the new kids? I mean, really, how are we going to beat Slytherin if Archilles and Amanda _kill_ each other before our first _practice_?!"  
  
"Ah!" Rodney exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Practice! Archilles, 'Manda, stop it. We have to practice." Clearly, Rodney had just remembered the reason they were all there.  
  
If Sirius hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would never have believed that such an active brawl could stop so suddenly, but it was only a few seconds later that both Amanda and Archilles were untangled and standing, if continuing to actively glare at one another.  
  
"And you could have done that right away, too..." muttered Inius with an exhausted sigh.  
  
"We should go out now," Rodney said to the entire team, ignoring Inius and glancing over at the still quiet Addison, "I want this practice to be an active one, more basics than real strategy. Just to gage the team's abilities."  
  
James leaned over to Sirius after Rodney had finished talking, and murmured, "Well, it's already been kind of informative."  
  
Sirius laughed slightly, and queried, "I wonder who won?"  
  
"Archilles," a soprano voice toned from behind them, and Sirius and James both turned to see an irritated Amanda following them, Archilles at her side. She griped, "He _cheats_."  
  
"Not my fault if you don't take advantage of your own abilities," Archilles replied snippily.  
  
"At least I don't bite and pull hair, you little pansy! And they say _girls_ don't fight fair..."  
  
The team - though they really didn't look much like one at the moment, especially considering the rising welt on Amanda's temple and the dark looks Addison kept shooting them all - made it out to the playing area, where the sky invited them all up with a clear blue sky and warm weather. James and Sirius exchanged glances, grinning; it was official now, if it wasn't in the locker room: they were on the team.  
  
Everyone took a few quick laps around the stadium to warm up, and Rodney then began practice with surprising efficiency. The practice was tough for the first one; they ran through basics with alacrity, even though Rodney stopped every once and awhile to reconstruct his practice plan, for it was clear that none of the three new players were novices to the game. Addison said very little, but it was clear as the practice progressed that she enjoyed the strict focus of the practice (as opposed to the wild antics in the locker room.) Even Amanda and Archilles seemed to have forgotten their feud, having stopped glaring at each other from across the field.  
  
When the practice was finished, they were all completely exhausted, though Sirius couldn't help but want to spend more time on the pitch. The practice was harder than the mock games that he and James often engaged in, but Sirius _liked_ his teammates; Rodney, obviously, was as cool as he and James had expected, and Amanda and Archilles were clearly worth knowing as well. Inius got along well with everyone, despite his exasperation in the locker room, and even Addison was beginning to warm up slightly towards the end of the practice, talking quietly to Amanda and even giggling once, softly. But the most obvious reason that Sirius liked his new teammates was the relaxed, almost lazy atmosphere that existed amongst them as soon as they exited the field. Immediately, Rodney started teasing Inius about his study habits - "You're going to wind up with no friends at all, Inius," - and Amanda started talking loudly to Addison about how irritating and hotheaded Archilles was, while the thin-faced boy glowered balefully at her.  
  
"This is cool," murmured Sirius softly to James as he pulled off his robes. As of yet, the two boys hadn't really made their mark on the team - the fight in the locker room at the beginning had all but dissuaded them, and the practice had been so intense that they didn't bother trying - though Sirius figured it wouldn't take long for that to happen.  
  
"Most definitely," agreed his bespeckled best friend with a grin.  
  
A few moments passed before one of the two spoke up again.  
  
"Oi, Sirius."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You owe me two knuts. Archilles won."  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
  
It was later that night when Sirius found himself alone in the dorm room with Remus.  
  
Not that being alone with Remus was, in itself, an uncommon occurrence. They were roommates, after all, and friends on top of that, so Sirius couldn't count the number of times he and Remus had been together without the added presences of either James, Peter, or some other person to distract them. However, it was the first time Sirius had been alone with Remus since the brown-haired boy's visit to his mother, and despite all he had said to James about believing Remus' excuse, Sirius couldn't shake the vague feeling of uneasiness whenever he considered broaching that topic with Remus himself.  
  
For the record, Sirius hadn't even tried to meet up with his thin friend; James, after Quidditch practice, had suddenly remembered a certain Transfiguration paper that needed to be researched - McGonagall always made them check in with their research progress on big papers, to make sure that they were getting enough sources, and James had foolishly forgotten that he had yet to compile a decently constructed list of notes and sources for the check tomorrow. Sirius went up to the library with him for awhile before getting bored (having already completed the research earlier that week), and left his ebony-haired best friend amidst a pile of books and a half- finished list of sources. He met up with Peter on his way to the Common room, but the pudgy boy only spoke long enough to inform Sirius that he had been given a detention - for "unsatisfactory completion of a simple Potions lab" according to Durkham, whom Peter quoted with a foul expression on his face - and wouldn't Sirius let him copy the Herbology homework due tomorrow? Acquiescing offhandedly, Sirius walked back to the dorm alone.  
  
Which is when, of course, he walked into the room and saw Remus hunched over their desk, fast asleep, his light brown hair drifting softly over a half-filled roll of parchment. The top of the parchment read - in Remus' neat and somewhat tilted script - "_Moonstone & Its Use In Common Healing Potions._" Sirius blinked once in surprise as he noted that this was the essay that had been due half a week ago, the day Remus had gone home to visit his mother. Was Remus really that far behind? And, Sirius realized, watching the even rise and fall of Remus' back as the boy breathed, Remus was already exhausted. The pallor Sirius had noticed in his friend's cheeks that morning was still evident, and deep shadows under his eyes emphasized that Remus really wasn't in the best shape to be doing homework.  
  
Sirius frowned slightly in concern, deciding to let Remus get the rest he obviously needed - though why he should be so tired after a visit to his mother's, Sirius couldn't ascertain, and he wasn't about to fall in with James' suspicious reasoning just yet -, and reached for a blanket on the armrest of a nearby sofa, meaning to put it over Remus' shoulders. Unfortunately, just as he had taken a step in the direction of the blanket, Remus stirred from his position at the desk, lifting his head and turning towards Sirius, his eyes bleary.  
  
"Sirius?" queried the thin boy blankly, obviously still half-asleep. Remus' nose twitched slightly, and Sirius grinned sheepishly at being found out.  
  
"Sorry for waking you up," apologized Sirius after a moment, while Remus rubbed his eyes to try and make them less blurry. Sirius grabbed the blanket from the sofa belatedly, offering it out to Remus and wondering, "You cold?"  
  
"Uh - er, no," Remus murmured, putting his hands down on the desk and stealing a glance at his unfinished paper before looking back up at Sirius. Smiling softly, he commented lightly, "I could use some chocolate right about now, though. This paper is aggravating."  
  
Sirius grinned, pulling his wand from a pocket in his robes and repeating, "Chocolate? You wish for chocolate, my liege?" Before Remus could respond, Sirius called out, "_Accio_ Chocolate!" and watched as drawers opened and packages uncovered themselves to reveal the chocolate hidden within them. Within seconds, chocolate covered over the desktop and Remus' lap, and all the smaller boy could do was stare. Sirius laughed at his friend's surprise.  
  
"For God's sake, Remus, you've lived with us for over a year and you _don't_ know that we keep chocolate stashed like we do Dungbombs?" Sirius winked. "It's everywhere. Especially around Peter's stuff, that kid is the most chocoholic person I've ever met."  
  
"Not true," Remus replied with a small smirk on his face as he tentatively reached out for a half-eaten - but well rewrapped - chocolate bar laying by his quill. "I think I might have him beat. I could eat this entire stash."  
  
"Alas!" Sirius gasped with mock astonishment, slipping into dramatic Old English. "Surely you jest!"  
  
"Aye, no jest have I," answered the golden-eyed boy with slightly less drama, mocking Sirius kindly as he attempted to respond in turn with Sirius' strange linguistics. Remus laughed a bit as he spoke, and quickly ate the rest of the half-finished chocolate bar. He reached for a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Grinning, Sirius flopped down on the sofa and snatched up a frog for himself. "You better not eat it all, or Peter will go stark raving mad on you, that's a fact," advised Sirius cheerfully, biting a leg from the squirming candy. "I bet he's going to be stressed when he come back, too; he has detention with Durkham."  
  
Remus visibly winced, looking vaguely sympathetic, though with his mouth full of chocolate, he couldn't express his concerns verbally.  
  
"And James, the slacker, is in the library and researching like crazy for that paper on color schemes and patterns for Transfiguration," Sirius continued easily. "I bet he's going to drive himself nutters, you know?"  
  
"Transfiguration?" replied Remus, suddenly looking somewhat nervous. He grabbed a small notebook off the desk and paged through it quickly before stopping on a part near the front. Remus sighed, "Oh, the paper. I haven't started either."  
  
"Well, you've been gone," Sirius sympathized immediately, and took a handful of chocolate-covered raisins - his own addition, as wizard candy shops didn't seem to carry them - from a plastic bag. "McGonagall will probably give you a few days to get it in, right?"  
  
"I know," murmured Remus, "but I'm so far behind as it is... It's just hard to think that I have more to do."  
  
"Want to copy mine?" Sirius offered, unable to think of anything else to say. Remus shook his head, as Sirius knew he would - the thin boy was often too proud to ask for help in schoolwork, though he was often behind, and when he did, Remus always made sure that he was still working at it. When a few moments passed and all that happened was Remus finishing off three more Chocolate Frogs, Sirius quietly commented, "Maybe you shouldn't visit your mother so often."  
  
Remus looked up from an empty wrapper and narrowed his eyes, suddenly wary. "What do you mean?"  
  
Correctly interpreting Remus' reaction as defensive, Sirius raised his hands up and continued, "I didn't mean it badly! It's just... well, you're gone a lot. I just thought that you wouldn't be so behind if... well, you know, you weren't. Your Mum would understand, right?" From what Sirius knew of Remus' mum, he didn't think she would deliberately take her son out of school if it meant falling behind.  
  
"Oh," was Remus' blank response, and he relaxed slightly. Then, with a bit of a wan smile, Remus said, "It's not that simple, really."  
  
"I didn't mean to say it was," informed Sirius. "Sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine," Remus comforted with a smile, turning over to his desk and picking up his quill again. He stared down at his parchment, but continued to talk, "I didn't mean to complain, really. I'm just tired." Then, after a moment, Remus added, "I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I just forgot about it."  
  
"Don't worry," dismissed Sirius immediately, leaning over the edge of the sofa to look closer at Remus' essay. "I don't care. James kind of did, but I bet he'll be over it by tomorrow, 'cause I'm going to bother him so much he'll forget." Remus stifled a laugh at this, and Sirius, smirking, continued, "And forget Peter. He just missed having you there to help him in Astronomy. We went over constellations again, and Peter's memory is worse than James'."  
  
"Or yours," added Remus calmly. His quill scratched on the parchment efficiently, and Sirius wondered just how much homework Remus had to catch up on.  
  
"Hey, now, my memory is fine," defended Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, it's just your attention span that needs work."  
  
"Eh, I'll go with that," Sirius admitted. Bent over his paper, Remus didn't look up, though Sirius could see the smile on his wan face. Sirius munched on a bit of chocolate - noting how diminished the large pile of chocolate now looked - and watched Remus write. After a few seconds, Sirius' keen eyes noticed an error in the third paragraph, and he leaned forward, saying as he did, "Rem, you have-"  
  
Remus turned at the sound of Sirius' voice, but apparently didn't realize how close the dark-haired boy had gotten, as he jumped and bumped into Sirius in surprise. Already off-balance, Sirius tilted forward and fell, landing on a startled-looking Remus and knocking them both to the floor. Sirius landed heavily on Remus' left arm, and felt a wave of alarm pass through him as the brown-haired boy made a loud cry of pain.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sirius asked immediately, backing off and settling on his knees. His eyes wide, Sirius continued, "Remus? I'm sorry; I didn't hurt you, did I? Are you hurt?" Sirius hated it when one of his friends got hurt, especially if he was the direct - or possibly indirect - cause of it. James, for instance, often would get injured while the two of them were playing Quidditch or adventuring or whathaveyou, and it took a lot of convincing on the black-haired boy's part to assure Sirius that it wasn't his fault. Sirius couldn't help but feel guilty, however; the combination of his strong enthusiasm and daredevil plans was oftentimes somewhat dangerous, and at times, Sirius wished that he could be a bit more in control of himself.  
  
But that thought wasn't currently up for much dwelling on, as Remus was just now sitting up and gripping his left arm with a wince on his face.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius asked again, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," replied his friend. "I just landed on it, is all..." When Sirius didn't wipe the guilty look from his face, Remus locked eyes with him and apprised him, "It was hurt before this, Sirius, don't worry."  
  
"Oh," murmured Sirius at this abrupt news. Then, brow furrowing in confusion, Sirius asked, "It was? When did you hurt it?"  
  
"Er - at my Mum's house," Remus answered vaguely, standing up and righting the chair he had been sitting on. The smaller boy reached down to pick up his quill as he added, a bit stiffly, "I cut myself making dinner." Clearly, Remus thought that answer was good enough, though Sirius still watched with hesitant concern; now that he knew what to look for, he could see that Remus was favoring his left arm.  
  
"Is it bad?" Sirius asked, moving forward to try and see if he could catch a glimpse of the supposed wound. "Can I see it? You did get it bandaged, right? Maybe you could go to Pomfrey and she could-"  
  
"Sirius," Remus intercepted, a certain hardness entering into his golden eyes. "I'm fine."  
  
While Sirius had no reason to doubt that fact - Remus wasn't bleeding as far as he could tell, and even through the thin robes his friend wore, Sirius could see a vague outline of a bandage -, the blue-eyed boy couldn't help but feel concerned. Something about Remus' excuse - "_I cut myself making dinner_" - just didn't fit right with Sirius, reminding him a bit too much of a Muggle book he had read a few years ago about child abuse. Not that Sirius could see Remus being abused by his parents, really; his pale friend's mother was so kind, and so was his father, but wasn't that how they were supposed to be?  
  
Sirius' confusion and suspicion must have been evident to Remus, because the brown-haired boy set down his quill and looked at Sirius with an intense, no-nonsense expression. "Sirius," Remus said, "I said I'm all right. Stop exaggerating the truth."  
  
"I'm not," was Sirius' weak defense.  
  
"You are so, and can you honestly tell me that _you've_ never cut yourself?" questioned Remus, who then raised an eyebrow as Sirius obtained a moderately sheepish demeanor. "See? You're making - what was it? - a mountain out of a molehill. The worst danger I'm in right now is falling asleep where I'm sitting."  
  
"That's true," Sirius agreed, looking with renewed interest at his friend. Remus' short nap earlier obviously hadn't done much to relieve the thin boy of the deep shadows under his eyes or the pallid tone of his skin. If Sirius had his way, Remus would have already been asleep, preferably under a couple thick blankets and with many pillows. However, Sirius knew that Remus wasn't going to listen if Sirius tried to force him to go to sleep, especially considering the mound of homework currently taking up desk space right in front of him. That didn't mean, though, that Sirius couldn't help ease the pain of it all, so to speak.  
  
"Say," suggested Sirius amiably, tapping Remus on the right shoulder, "Are you hungry?" Not waiting for a response - Sirius could just see the "No," perched on the tip of Remus' tongue -, he continued, "Because I am. I'm going to go down to the kitchens and get something more, y'know, substantial to eat. Chocolate's great and all, but all it does is make you sick if you eat too much." Sirius grinned at the pile of wrappers on the floor by the desk, and added, "What do you want?"  
  
"You don't have to-" began Remus, before Sirius interrupted.  
  
"I _offered_, Rem; isn't it considered rude to deny what is offered to you?" Sirius only grinned cheekily as Remus faltered under the underhanded logic, and then repeated, "So, what do you want?"  
  
Remus paused for only a few more moments before answering, "Fish and chips, if you would."  
  
"Done and done," confirmed Sirius, messing up Remus' hair with his hand as he turned to leave. Remus frowned and attempted to shove him, but Sirius deftly leapt out of the way, cheering, "I'll see you in a moment, Rem! I'm off to find the sun!"  
  
As Sirius dashed out of the door, he could hear Remus shouting after him, "If you're going to quote Lord of the Rings, at least do it correctly, you git!" Sirius merely laughed.  
  
It didn't take him too long to get Remus his food, as well as getting some blueberry pancakes for himself. The house-elves, ever helpful as they were, turned out to be fairly good conversationalists, as long as Sirius let them continue to serve him in every way possible. By the end of his visit to the kitchens, Sirius not only had food for both him and Remus, but also enough chocolate and pumpkin juice to more than make up for what he and Remus had eaten earlier, plus some. As soon as he got back up to the dorm room, hampered by the mounds of food he carried, Remus stood up to help him, and the two of them wound up eating amidst textbooks and pieces of parchment. For the rest of the night, Sirius helped Remus catch up on what he'd missed, and when James and Peter each showed up, they joined in with the small party - though Remus insisted on calling it "studying", James and Sirius distracted them with a variety of jokes and plots for pranks, so truly, very little studying actually occurred. (Thankfully, from what Sirius could tell, James had either forgotten about or gotten over his qualms with Remus, and engaged in the little "party" wholeheartedly, as did Peter.)  
  
It was late at night when Sirius got up from his bed, blinking blearily in the direction of the desk. Remus had finally gone to bed around eleven, after James and Sirius had pestered him horribly about how tired he looked. Shortly thereafter, they all had succumbed to the calls of sleep and gone to bed. Sirius was fairly convinced that he was currently the only one up.  
  
He completed his task in roughly ten minutes, making sure to keep quiet so that he wouldn't wake anyone, especially Remus. After he was finished, Sirius walked over to Remus' bag and placed his finished work inside a neatly ordered folder, with a slip of parchment to explain it. On the parchment, he wrote: _Remus, if you don't get time to research Trans., here are my sources and some notes. It should help. -Sirius_.  
  
Sirius settled into bed again, pleased with his deed; he hoped that Remus would regain his strength quickly, so that the entire group could put this incident behind them and get on with more important things. Like, for instance, Quidditch. Possibly the House competition. On a rough day, maybe even schoolwork.  
  
Oh, and mischief. Always mischief.  
  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Two evenings later, James and Sirius found themselves heading back up to the Gryffindor Tower from the dungeon-level bathrooms - thankfully not near enough to the Slytherin Common room to be seen -, their bags slung over their shoulders and a distinctly tired look about them. This was not necessarily by choice, as they had just come from a rather long and tiring session of cleaning the aforementioned bathrooms for a detention issued from McGonagall. Said detention was given due to an incident that Sirius would rather not speak of out loud - in contrast to most detentions he received, in which he would have been talking about it for at least two days following - but James would grudgingly admit that it involved a wand, a variation of the levitation spell, and a lot of Slytherin... "involvement," if you would. Any other interpretations of the prank would be left to one's own imagination.  
  
In any case, James and Sirius were tired. Thankfully, they had cheated during detention - Sirius, being a verifiable servant whilst in his mother's care, knew all about the different ways of quickly accomplishing a cleaning task without truly putting forth any real effort. Due to this knowledge, they had slacked off for about an hour and finished their schoolwork before actually cleaning, and finished what was meant to a two- hour torture session of a detention in roughly a half an hour. True, they could have just done this in the first place - James, for instance, was big on getting it over with - but Sirius was all for one-upping the system. "Besides," Sirius had commented as he was cajoling his ebony-haired best friend to his line of thinking, "If we get it done too quickly, McGonagall won't believe we did it right. She'll make us do it again." James hadn't been able to argue with that line of thinking.  
  
As it was, they were heading back to their Common room when a hassled- looking Professor Anthony stepped out of a classroom, her arms laden down with books and her mess askew. A brief glance at the classroom told Sirius that it was, in fact, Durkham's office, as the Potions classroom was just down the hallway. As she spotted the two second-years, a look of relief glanced over her face before a look of suspicion covered it.  
  
"What are you two doing down here?" Anthony questioned sharply, her eyes narrowed slightly in perplexity. The top book from the stacks in her arms trembled precariously and fell, with a bang, to the floor. Sirius knelt to pick it up.  
  
"We're just heading to the Common room," answered James honestly, and Sirius recognized the 'Of-course-I'm-obeying-myself' look on his face, the one that McGonagall had learned by October last year not to be swayed by. Sirius hid a grin; obviously, James was testing the durability of their newest - and near-strictest - teacher.  
  
"Oh," murmured Anthony, blinking - clearly taken in by '_the look_', Sirius assumed - and managed a brief, tight grin as Sirius handed her back the book. "Oh," she continued, apparently quite busily trying to remember was she had been about to do.  
  
"Say," Sirius began sweetly, making sure to put _just_ enough sugar into his voice, but to still not sound syrupy. "Do you need any help with anything? We don't have anything to do, and we'd be willing to, say, lend your our assistance, if you would." Out of his peripheral vision, Sirius could see James wincing slightly at his offer and giving him a cleverly disguised questioning look. Sirius didn't look over at him, and merely continued to smile honestly at Professor Anthony.  
  
For a moment, Sirius was afraid that Anthony would catch on; she gave him a look which was clearly both incredulous and wary, as if not trusting his intentions (for good reason.) However, as Sirius continued to look as honest as a first-year Hufflepuff, Anthony's expression relaxed slightly, and she shifted her weight to support the books while leaving one hand free.  
  
"Thank you for offering, Mr. Black," Anthony said, a slight twitch in her voice suggesting that she couldn't believe what she was doing, yet it continued. "Actually, if you and Mr. Potter would be so kind, I need to get a few things from the storage room on the third floor, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. Would you be willing to get them for me?"  
  
James, by this point, had stopped staring at Sirius curiously and was instead staring at Anthony, with an innocent smile but wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
"Sure," Sirius answered with a kind grin - mentally reeling over how amazing his acting skills had suddenly gotten, and why didn't he just quit school to join the theater? - and, so as to not appear too eager about receiving the set of keys now dangling from Anthony's narrow hand, queried, "What do you want us to get?"  
  
"Oh, just a couple cauldrons, and a lantern wick..." Professor Anthony named off a few other items, and to each, Sirius nodded as if he was meticulously striking each object to memory. He was, actually, but the nods were mainly for show. After all, Anthony clearly thought that she had misjudged these kind, honest Gryffindors, and Sirius wouldn't want to do anything to go against her sudden change in opinion.  
  
"Here you are," Anthony murmured as she handed the key ring, specified key first, over to James - who was closer, and looked at the keys like he would look at a sack of galleons - and shifted the books back to their original opinion. Addressing Sirius, Anthony instructed, "I'll need these things in about a half an hour, if you could. Would you bring them to my office?"  
  
"Certainly," Sirius replied, his smile growing wider. Turning to James - and deliberately not making eye contact, as Sirius was sure that would cause a maniacal giggle or two -, Sirius said, "C'mon, then, mate; let's go get what she needs."  
  
"You know where it is, right?" Anthony asked, looking slightly worried, yet much less hassled than she had.  
  
"Think so," James called back, having apparently found his voice. He, too, did not make eye contact with Sirius. Professor Anthony nodded once, and then turned the other direction, a bit unsteady from all the books in her arms.  
  
As soon as the two boys were sure that their newest instructor was out of earshot - James specifically ran to the corner of the hallway and glanced down it to be sure -, James and Sirius exchanged looks and practically trembled in surprise and excitement.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Sirius gasped in wonderment, eyes shining as they looked down at the ring of keys in his hand. "She - she just..."  
  
"Excellent work back there, mate," congratulated James, clapping Sirius on the back and touching the set of keys with envy. "I believe you had her conned quite well."  
  
"And here I thought she had a handle on us, too," Sirius muttered, still incredulous about the whole affair, despite his key hand in its making. Looking down at his shorter best friend, Sirius said, "Let's go right away; the faster we get there, the more time we have for looking about."  
  
"Right," confirmed James, a mischievous glimmer glittering brightly in his hazel eyes. Sirius could feel his shoulders shaking with a thrilling sensation; James had often told Sirius that when he got excited about something, he would practically bounce around with sheer adrenaline. Considering how he was acting at this very moment, Sirius couldn't very well disagree with that assessment.  
  
They dashed up the nearest set of stairs, trying very hard not to look like two gold-diggers with a Niffler, lest some oddly suspicious teacher stop them and ask what they were up to. McGonagall especially, Sirius knew, wouldn't hesitate to take back the set of keys that Anthony had given them, as McGonagall really did know the true devastating power of Sirius and James in combined force. It could only get worse if they had access to a supply closet on top of that.  
  
With such haste did they rush that they didn't see Remus until just before Sirius ran into him. Skidding rapidly to a halt, Sirius attempted to avoid his friend, but it was only by the power of Remus himself that Sirius was able to stop; Remus grabbed his blue-eyed friend by the shoulders and steadied him calmly.  
  
"So," Remus queried curiously, "What kind of nonsensical foolery have you two been up to this time?"  
  
"Speak normally, Rem," instructed Sirius quietly into his messy- haired friend's ear, taking deep breaths as he did so. He was close enough to Remus to feel the boy's fine, tan-brown hair on his cheek; Sirius stepped back. Remus only gave him the smallest of smirks about his comment.  
  
"We," James began importantly, ignoring Sirius as well, "have been appointed a task by a certain Professor Anthony."  
  
Remus blinked, a bit intrigued. "And?" he prodded.  
  
"_And_ she wishes us to obtain some supplies from a certain closet for her," James continued. "To do this, of course, we need access to said closet." Grinning largely, James glanced at Sirius, who dangled the keys tantalizingly in front of Remus.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Remus' expression changed from vaguely interested to completely dumbfounded. Incredulously, the golden-eyed boy asked, "She _gave you the keys_?!"  
  
"Yep," confirmed Sirius.  
  
"Is she _mad_?!"  
  
"Suppose so," agreed James.  
  
Remus, lost for words - a feat that afflicted him about as often as it did Sirius, if that would impress upon the significance of the event -, could only stare disbelieving as James and Sirius launched themselves into a heap of manic giggling. For some reason, neither boy seemed to have the will to stop, either, so by the time that Remus had regained his voice - and switched his expression from dubious to disconcerted -, both students were still gasping for air.  
  
"I'm, er - going away now," murmured Remus quietly as he attempted to move covertly away from his two companions. Other Hogwarts students stared in bewilderment as they walked by, most opting to pass them by with an unnerved glance, while a few stopped and snickered.  
  
"_Oh_, no, you don't!" Sirius replied, snapping out of his giggle fit as soon as he heard Remus' lame venture to leave. Grabbing tightly onto his friend's thin wrist - his _right_ wrist, not his left; Sirius make sure to clarify -, Sirius instructed, "You need to come with us and figure out how we can use everything." Abruptly noting the people watching them and laughing, Sirius lowered his voice slightly, and tapped James on the shoulder to stop him. The blue-eyed boy added, "We need to take inventory and such."  
  
"Right-o," confirmed James, a humorous smile playing on his lips. "Let's go. We only have thirty minutes. Not even that."  
  
"Oh, fine," acquiesced Remus with a long-suffering sigh - Sirius rolled his eyes and didn't take his golden-eyed friend seriously - as he turned towards the staircase on his left. "I'll go get Peter."  
  
"Peter?" a confused Sirius repeated, blinking. He hadn't even thought about getting Peter, and even now, when Remus brought it up, didn't wholly comprehend retrieving the fair-haired boy.  
  
Misinterpreting Sirius' confusion for impatience, Remus assured, "Don't worry, he's just up in the Common room. I'll be back in a moment; just wait here..." Remus trailed off somewhat as he dashed up the staircase, towards where the Fat Lady's portrait hung.  
  
James and Sirius managed not to fidget too much as they waited for their two comrades to return, though Sirius personally thought that the set of keys was getting uncomfortably heavy in his hand. Perhaps it was like the One Ring, Sirius curiously theorized as he remembered his quote to Remus a few days before. The longer one had it - the One Key, that is - the heavier and more burdensome it would get, until it controlled oneself and caused one to do its evil bidding. Sirius found himself fighting back a large grin as he thought of the intriguing possibilities for such a thing.  
  
"Sod Middle-Earth," he murmured to himself with a bit of a smirk, "I'm taking over Europe."  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" James asked beside him, looking away from the staircase to cast Sirius a baffled stare.  
  
"Er-"  
  
Sirius was saved from answering by the arrival of Remus and Peter, both of whom were out of breath and looking deliciously excited. Their eagerness was contagious and addicting; Sirius instantly banished his previous fantasies and grabbed Remus' shoulder, as if to further move his friend toward the waiting closet. All four boys starting moving towards the third floor supply closet as one, with James in the lead.  
  
"So what's going on?" Peter asked in a hushed, anticipating voice as they walked their "Prank Walk": just fast enough to alleviate some of the excited tension, yet slow enough to not arouse suspicion. Peter continued, "Remus didn't tell me what we were doing, just told me to come with him and- "  
  
"We," James interrupted, "have the key to the third-floor supply closet."  
  
A noticeable pause emphasized James' proclamation, and then Peter gasped, "What?!"  
  
"That was my reaction," Remus muttered from behind Sirius as they walked up a long and winding set of stairs. He stepped forward and nearly tumbled as the stair dropped into itself. "Bollocks," Remus cursed softly, looking a bit put-off.  
  
"They just _gave_ you a key?" Peter gaped, looking too surprised to acknowledge Remus.  
  
"Actually, Professor Anthony gave it to us-" began James.  
  
"Professor Anthony just _gave_ you a key?" repeated Peter, his watery eyes wide.  
  
"I _know_," Sirius said, eyes sparkling with excitement, "isn't that just great? We're supposed to get some stuff for her - she's right busy tonight, I bet Durkham was being a complete git to her. But she asked us to help her out, and just handed over the key."  
  
"Which was her first, and most dire, mistake," quipped Remus with an eye roll. Sirius half-turned and raised his eyebrows, to which Remus replied with a half-mast smirk.  
  
"It really makes you think, though," pondered James cooly, not noticing the exchange between Sirius and Remus. "I though Anthony had a handle on us, and then she goes giving us _keys_ to _supply closets_?"  
  
"Is she mad?" Peter supported with a nod, grinning up at a taller James.  
  
"I said that, too," murmured Remus absently.  
  
"You two are so alike," jeered Sirius sarcastically, poking Remus in the shoulder. A cheeky grin on his face, he added, "Isn't that just superb?" Remus gave him a look and James stifled a snicker. Peter blinked owlishly.  
  
Before anything more could be said, they arrived at the supply closet. It was tucked into a corner of sorts at the end of a relatively pointless hallway - in terms of lessons -, so very few students ever passed by. Henceforth, all four Gryffindor second-years were alone as they gaped at the suddenly impressive doorway before them. A doorway that they, for once, had a key to open. Life was looking up.  
  
"Do the honors, Sirius, mate?" James suggested, a grin lighting slowly on his face.  
  
Sirius attained an eager expression, replying, "Gladly." He approached with the key.  
  
When the door was open, they stepped in as one; instantly, each of their mouths dropped open: the sheer _size_ of the room was impressive - especially considering that from the outside, the proportions of the room should only have been the size of a small closet -, and apart from that, every inch of space was used to its full potential. Cabinets lined the walls on all four sides, and in rows along the floor were additional layered desks, filled with many different little trinkets and necessities in ordered sections. The floor area was four rows long, with two columns in each row; the cabinets had about six sections apiece, except on the wall adjacent to the door, in which there were four. The entire room was lit brightly with five wall-set lamps, which obviously held some sort of motion activated light spell.  
  
"Blimey," whispered Sirius absently, wrapped up in the magnificent sight before him.  
  
"This _is_ amazing," agreed Remus with a nod, looking much less impressed than Sirius, though simply because he was better at hiding his emotions. (Sirius had seen the dumbfounded expression on Remus' face personally, before he had entered the room himself, or else he wouldn't have realized that his brown-haired friend was equally astonished.) Remus murmured, touching the side of a box labeled "Standard-Issue Quills" with interest, "Professor Anthony _must_ be mad. _Any_ student would want access to this room if they ever saw it, much less two trouble-makers like you guys."  
  
"_Four_ trouble-makers, thank you very much," Sirius corrected with a haughty sniff, glancing over in Remus' direction as he and James explored the cabinets on the left side. "I bet mental problems are some sort of side effect of being a vampire. Like silver and werewolves or something."  
  
There was a bit of a pause, before Remus responded, "Er - that's not exactly -"  
  
"Hey, look at this," James interrupted suddenly, looking with excitement into one of the cupboards. "They keep extra textbooks here. Even the really advanced ones, like N.E.W.T.-level Transfiguration and stuff. They don't even have those in the _library_."  
  
"Really?" Peter queried with eagerness, moving over to join James by the open cabinet. "So why do we have to buy them?"  
  
"I bet it's for them, Peter," Sirius answered for James, in a tone that suggested the obviousness of the answer.  
  
"Or maybe for students who can't afford them," added Remus quietly from another row.  
  
"I suppose," James accepted quickly, though Sirius frowned slightly at Remus' explanation. James moved down to another section and pulled open the door. "Hey! They have quill ink, too! All different colors and everything!"  
  
"Wow!" exclaimed Peter, moving to join James again. Sirius, having shuffled over to join Remus, exchanged exasperated glances with the thin boy; Remus stifled a snicker.  
  
For a few minutes, they wandered aimlessly around the large room, pointing out the various different object of interest - "Why do they have little packets of powdered bison horn _anyway_?" - and exploring the depths of the cabinets. After awhile, a sort of disjointed order made itself apparent to the boys, and they were able to roughly guess where the things they might, hypothetically, need in the future would be.  
  
"Let's take some quill ink," James suggested, reaching into the needed cupboard to grab some jars. "Black, obviously, and maybe some green, or red-"  
  
"How about some extra rolls of parchment?" offered Sirius from across the room. "It's not like they don't have enough." He gestured, for Peter's benefit, towards a cabinet chock full of the items.  
  
"That's stealing, you guys," came the disapproving voice of Remus from where he knelt by a set of pewter cauldrons.  
  
"_Remus_!" whined James and Sirius as one, exasperation clear. Sirius continued with, "Don't go getting all responsible on us _now_-"  
  
"Completely not my point," intercepted Remus, standing up from his kneeling position and heading towards James. "My point is, if the teachers suddenly notice a whole bunch of stuff missing from the supply room, who do you think Anthony will blame? Rightfully, of course."  
  
"She'll blame _us_," Peter replied, with worry evident in his tone.  
  
"Duh," deadpanned Sirius as he stepped out from the second row to stand by the group.  
  
"Oh," James murmured pensively, not listening to the added banter. "I hadn't thought of that." Then, frowning thoughtfully, he queried, "What should we do then?"  
  
"I was thinking that we copy the key," Remus replied simply, shrugging slightly. A bit of a blush appeared on his still pale cheeks as he added, "It makes sense, even though we haven't really learned a copying charm yet..."  
  
"Ha!" proclaimed Sirius abruptly, leaping forward and embracing Remus with a wide grin on his face. "I knew it! I _knew_ you were a prankster at heart! None of us even had to prod you for that one!"  
  
Remus only opted for a deeper blush and a bit of a disgruntled expression as he wriggled out of Sirius' grasp.  
  
"But we don't know any copying charms," James mused, clearly desensitized to his best friend's antics. "So we couldn't-"  
  
"Who said we didn't?" interrupted Sirius with mock incredulity, turning to stare at his bespeckled friend. "I know a great copying charm."  
  
"How?" asked Peter with surprise.  
  
"Well," began Sirius, with a smirk that spoke of a story, "Last Christmas, my little brother got a pair of bunny slippers from my Grandmum. I told him that if he didn't watch it, they'd multiply - rabbits, you know," Sirius raised his eyebrows at the concept, and both Remus and James groaned at the horrible pun. "Anyway, tyke didn't believe me. The next morning, he was buried in the nasty little things." Sirius grin suddenly grew wider as he finished, "Little brat didn't stop screaming for five minutes. I got grounded for a week."  
  
"Er - great story, Sirius," muttered Remus, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wasn't it, though?" responded Sirius with a smirk.  
  
"Let's just get this done," James suggested. Peter nodded in agreement beside him.  
  
A minute later, they had everything ready; Sirius told them that for best results, one should actually have another key around, so they could just copy the pattern of the other key onto it and transfigure the new key around that pattern. "All of my bunny slipper copies were actually just illusions," Sirius admitted as they all sat down to prepare the spell, "I just covered him in blankets so he'd think it was heavier." It took Sirius a bit of time to remember the actual spell, but he did after a few seconds, and they tried it out to be sure. Unfortunately, this still left them without a new key to copy the pattern onto.  
  
"Maybe if we could find some kind of key-shaped piece of metal," murmured Remus as he bent over the parchment where Sirius had written out the spell and drawn vague diagrams for the operation of it (for no other reason than the fact that he was both anxious and bored.) Sirius and James knelt beside him, while Peter had wandered off a bit ago and was poking curiously at a pile of boxes in the corner by the door.  
  
"Oh," exclaimed Sirius dramatically, clapping a hand on his cheek. "And here I left my key-shaped pieces of metal in my _other_ robes!"  
  
"Sarcasm duly noted, Sirius," sighed Remus, giving Sirius an annoyed stare.  
  
"Wouldn't any kind of object work?" offered James, after he was finished snickering at Sirius' joke. "I mean, couldn't we just transfigure a piece of paper into metal, and then copy the pattern to that?"  
  
"We don't know how to do that yet," reminded Remus.  
  
"But there are textbooks here," Sirius pointed out. "We could probably look it up-"  
  
"No," denied James with a furrowed brow, "that would take too much time. Anthony's expecting us to get this stuff in about ten minutes."  
  
Sirius crossed his arms in frustration. "Well, what if we copy the pattern onto a piece of paper now, and then look up a spell later when we have more time?"  
  
"We _could_ do that," admitted Remus, "but it might not work as well as- "  
  
"Could we use these?" came Peter's voice from the corner. All three boys turned to look at their chubby friend, and Peter held out a few objects in his hands. "They look like-"  
  
"Key-shaped pieces of metal!" Sirius proclaimed with excitement, leaping forward to look at the items.  
  
"Convenient," Remus murmured sardonically.  
  
"I bet the teachers keep them here when they need to make copies themselves," James explained with a wide grin. "This is great! Hurry up, let's copy this and get the stuff for Anthony. I bet she's getting suspicious by now."  
  
"I wonder whatever for?" quipped Remus cynically.  
  
"You're really bitter, has anyone ever told you that?" James asked, casting Remus a sidelong glance. Remus shrugged, and raised his eyebrows as if to apologize.  
  
"Anyway, how many should we make?" asked Sirius as he returned, pieces of metal in hand and Peter following.  
  
"Just one for now," answered Remus, suddenly all business. "We can make more copies later if we need to, but I don't think we have time for more than one now. C'mon, Sirius, you need to cast this..."  
  
From there, it didn't take them longer than a minute to complete the task, and soon, James had pocketed their copy of the key. A few minutes more, and Sirius and James had retrieved all of Professor Anthony's items and cleaned up the area suitably enough. They all left the storage room - first checking to make sure their copy did indeed work, which it did - and walked towards Anthony's office.  
  
"James and I will go," Sirius explained to Peter and Remus as the group passed by the stairwell. "Anthony might wonder if we all showed up."  
  
"Just maybe," agreed Remus with a half-smirk.  
  
It didn't take long after that to deliver Anthony's materials - which she thanked them for offhandedly, looking somewhat relieved that she hadn't heard of any explosions, fires, or randomly appearing kumquats in the period of time that the two boys had been in possession of her set of keys. James and Sirius headed back to their dorm with eagerness, and the rest of the night was spent on making three other copies of the storage room key. When every copy was complete, James picked up the four keys and regarded the others with a serious demeanor about him.  
  
"We must swear," James began authoritatively, "to use these sacred keys for mischief and mayhem, to cause chaos and disorder, and, most importantly, to get cheap ink and parchment."  
  
"And," Remus added, "we must swear not to get caught, because then they'll change the locks and we'll be buggered." Peter stifled a snicker at Remus' language, but nodded solemnly at a look from James.  
  
"And," finished James, winking covertly at Sirius, "we must make sure to thank Professor Anthony for foolishly trusting in us, and continue to uphold our ability to act." At this, all four boys burst into giggles, knowing full well that it was true.  
  
"Amen!" proclaimed Sirius, and that was the end of it.


End file.
